


Emlékek tava

by Aislin_HU



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bad and Questionable Decisions, Curses, Depression, Drama, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Insanity, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Secret Identity, Self-Harm, Severus Snape Lives, Substance Abuse, Unrequited Love, both tagged romances are one-sided
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 45,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: "Időnként meghal bennünk valaki, és valaki más megszületik. Ami elmúlt, annak múlttá kell válnia, s ha nem akar, akkor tudatos munkával azzá kell tenni. Maga az idő nem teszi azzá – segíteni kell neki.” /Müller Péter/
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	1. A téboly hónapjai - Perselus oldala

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2012 februárjában az I. Magyar Lily-Piton kihívás oldalán.
> 
> Az I. Lily-Piton Kihívásra készült, Memori csapatban a következő kulcsokra:  
> bájital: Százfűlé-főzet  
> szituáció: _„A merengő hívogatóan vonzotta a tekintetét. Néhány perc múlva képtelen volt megállni, hogy kíváncsian bele ne nézzen, és abban a pillanatban zuhanni kezdett.”_
> 
> Bétázta: Avina
> 
> \------
> 
> Bár mindkét románc megjelenik, a történet valójában se nem Snily, se nem Snarry. Egy halott nő szellemképét vizsgálja, az általa keltett hatásokat, és legfőképp az emlékét, ami nagyban befolyásolja két férfi életét.
> 
> A történet melléklete egy **fanmade soundtrack album** – egészen pontosan válogatás az _Immediate Music_ zenéiből. Nemcsak a segítségükkel írtam a történetet, hanem kifejezetten _karöltve velük,_ ezért mindenképp érdemes meghallgatni őket. Tökéletesen tükrözik az általam megfesteni kívánt hangulatokat.  
> A 3 CD egyben, a hozzájuk készült grafikákkal, [ITT](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19xZp8d-uK9jpTKnKFAc1PoaUEpT9Iw-x) megtalálható.
> 
> \------
> 
> Elismerések:  
> 2012-es I. Lily-Piton Kihívás – _Legmagasabb átlagpontot elért történet díj_

****

**o.0°O//Delirált.álom.\\\O°0.o**

o.0°O//Pánik.\\\O°0.o_o.0°O// _Panic_.\\\O°0.o

…bam.Bam.BAM.B A M M M ! !...

Perselus felkapja a fejét, majd villámló szemekkel gyorsan körbetekint. Két kézzel megragadja a hajó oldalát, halott-fehérré sápadt ujjait görcsös szorításba feszítve a palánkon, és csak markol, markol, mert tudja, hogy az élete múlik rajta. Körmei a nedves, szálkás fába tépnek, bütykei nehéz árnyékot vetnek porcelánbőrére a szürkületi homályban. Ő maga nagyot nyel, noha ajka száraz, akár egy aszott pergamendarab.

A hajó azonban nem csillapodik: veszettül hánykolódik a tengeren, a hullámok pedig úgy dobálják ide-oda, mintha nem lenne több pillekönnyű farönknél. A tajték egészen magasra csap a kavargó égbolt alatt, a habos víz elárasztja a bárka fedélzetét, s a jeges folyam gyilkos fertőzés módján terjed szét a deszkapadló teljes hosszán, egyetlen pillanat lefolyása alatt. Perselus érzi, ahogy a csontig hatoló hideg felkúszik a lábszárán, körbefonja a testét, s jeges gúzsba kötve megdermeszti minden izmát.

Remegés szántja végig a hajót, elszakítva a férfit a csekély oltalmat nyújtó palánktól. Perselus a földre zuhan, és rögvest arcon csapja a fagyos víz. Émelyíti a tenger nehéz szaga, a sós íz a szájában, de feltápászkodik, és igyekszik erőt venni magán.

Kell, hogy legyen itt valami! Valami, amiben megkapaszkodhat! Valami, ami segítene neki _túlélni_!

Újabb dörrenés, amit ezúttal a hajó baljóslatú reccsenése követ, a vihar azonban lassan még ennek a zaját is elnyomja. Perselus négykézláb szerencsétlenkedik a fedélzeten, csurom vizesen, levegőért kapkodva. A tüdeje megtelik a tengervíz szagával. Fuldoklik. A pánik ott feszegeti a torkát: lassan kúszik fel, csúszva és nyálkásan – számítón, mint egy elvetemült fenevad, ami gondosan ki akarja élvezni prédája utolsó, adrenalinnal áztatott szívdobbanásainak mámorát.

Ó, mit meg nem adna, ha képes lenne egy csettintéssel eltűnni innen! Vagy madárrá változni, és elrepülni, mielőtt még a háborgó anyatermészet cafatokra nem szaggatja a hajóját! De varázslat csak a mesékben van…

A következő hullám érkezésekor már nem is próbál menekülni: megadja magát, a teste pedig úgy terül el a fapadlón, mintha eggyé akarna válni vele. Még egy utolsót nyel a sós levegőből, aztán összeszorítja a szemét, és várja az elkerülhetetlent.

… És hirtelen minden elhallgat.

A tenger immár békésen ringatózik, a vihart mintha az ég szippantotta volna magába, a föld pedig stabilan és rendíthetetlenül fekszik Perselus alatt. Elmúlt a veszély.

A szíve még mindig dübörögve követeli magának a figyelmet, a férfi azonban már másra koncentrál. Megemeli a kezét, és irritáltan lesöpri nedves hajáról az azon összegyűlt habcsókokat. A puha, szállingózó fehér pelyhek úgy peregnek szét előtte a levegőben, akár a decemberi hópihék.

Valaki beszél hozzá, de a szavak értelme nem jut el a tudatáig. Ellenőrzésképp – csak a teljes biztonság kedvéért – még egyszer megszorítja a kád kétoldali peremét, és megnyugodva veszi tudomásul, hogy az még a legnagyobb erőkifejtés hatására sem moccan meg.

Némileg lecsillapodva folytatja a fürdést.

o.0°O//Befedett.szemek.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _Blindfold_.\\\O°0.o

SUBIDUBIDÚÚÚÚ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Frééédi. Éééés a Bééni. Őők a két szaki a kőkorbóóóól…_

Perselus halkan dudorássza a dallamot, amit régen annyira szeretett. Ostoba mugli műsor, egyszerűen nevetséges. Gyerekkorában, amikor csak tehette, hajnalban kilopakodott a nappaliba, és nagyra nyílt szemekkel, a lehető legkisebb hangerővel nézte a két kőkorszaki család legújabb kalandját a szerény lakásuk egyetlen luxuscikkeként szolgáló ósdi, kattogó televíziókészüléken. Egyszer Tobias elkapta őt, Perselus pedig, ahogy rohanni próbált a sebes kezű férfi elől, véletlenül felborított egy szekrényt. Talán sose kapott olyan nagy pofonokat, mint akkor. De megérte. Szerette azt a sorozatot.

Ostoba mugli műsor! Nevetséges, röhejes!! Hogy azok a varázstalan barmok milyen esztelenségekkel képesek tölteni az idejüket…!

Hiányzik neki az a sorozat.

Mandarin.

Perselus mászik előre. Kúszik. A földön, négykézláb. Mint egy féreg, csak épp neki van egy pár keze, és van egy pár lába is – na nem mintha most épp használná. A padló hideg és steril, nyomasztó és semmilyen egyszerre. És csak úgy ontja magából a fertőtlenítő nehéz szagát.

Két kéz, igen, két keze van. De miért nem látja őket? Megmozgatja – érzi, ahogy ropognak a porcok –, de nem látja. Pedig van szeme, méghozzá működőképes, tökéletesen funkcionáló. Szinte érzi, ahogy a fény átsüvít a retináján.

Átsüvít a retináján, annak legkülső rétegén, a csapsejtek és pálcikasejtek neuronján, amelynek fényérzékelő receptorai azonnal magukba szippantják a beérkező jeleket. Ingerületük áttevődik a köztes neuronra, ezzel továbbítva a jeleket a nagy idegsejtekhez. Pár briliáns mozzanat, a másodperc töredékének mindössze ezredrésze alatt, és minden pompásan működik, akár egy remekül összeállított, pazar gépezet. Egy humanoid gépezet.

Perselus sosem szerette a robotokat.

Mangó.

Megtapogatja az arcát, hogy lássa… nem, hogy _érezze_ : nem fémből van. Nincs hideg, hátborzongató pattogás, ahogy hosszú, koszos körmei a bőréhez érnek. Aztán megnyugszik; nincs más, csak nyirkos, verejtékes bőr az ujjai alatt – egy holtsápadt vászon. És Perselus örül ennek.

Hirtelen megdermed. Még egyszer megérinti az arcát. Majd ismét.

És elmosolyodik. Lám, megvannak a kezei!

 _„A kéz, mely félve reszketett, ha fogtam rigódalos, májusi fák alatt…”_ Detlev von Liliencron.

Meggy.

Lehasal a földre, majd pár pillanatnyi mozdulatlanság után átfordul a hátára, és hagyja, hogy keze-lába a négy égtáj felé vetődjön. Szemét összehúzva figyel, miközben próbálja meglátni, hol ér véget a plafon, s kezdődik el az égbolt, de nem lát semmit maga előtt, csak puszta fehérséget, a kopár, üres semmit. Egyetlen ablak sincs, ahonnan friss, oxigéndús levegő tolulhatna be a szén-dioxiddal megtelt szobába. Az egész helyiség makulátlan – annyira steril, hogy az már nevetséges.

Ám Perselusnak nincs kedve nevetni. Az oldalára fordul, és felhúzza maga elé a lábát.

Utál itt lenni. Gyűlöli ezt a helyet. Ha tehetné, a puszta kezével esne neki a falaknak, morzsás törmelékké kaparva a vakolatot, de tudja, hogy teljesen haszontalan, és abszolút felesleges cselekedet lenne ilyennel próbálkozni. Elég, ha nagyobbat köhint a szokásosnál, és a gyógyítók tömkelege máris úgy lepi el a szobát, mintha sáskajárás lenne. Csak épp itt _ők_ a kártevők.

Egyes sáskafajok akár négyezer méternél magasabb helyeken is élhetnek.

Felettébb furcsa lehet sáskába botlani az Alpokban.

Mogyoró.

(Gyümölcs egyáltalán a mogyoró? Perselus nem biztos benne. Pedig esküdni merne rá, hogy régen még egészen nagy bizonyossággal tudta.)

A nap olyan erősen ragyog, hogy a férfi úgy érzi, a sugarak fájdalmas, vörös csíkokat égetnek az arcára. Forrong a bőre, alatta pedig a vér cikázva táncol az ereiben. Minden rajta lévő ruha patyolatfehér, a legnagyobb albedója pedig a fehérnek van, vissza kellene tehát vernie az össze ráeső fényt. Akkor miért van olyan érzése mégis, mintha menten felgyulladhatna…?

Valaki oltsa már el azt az istenverte napot!

Maga elé emeli a kezét, s eltakarja mindkét szemét. A narancsos csíkok még így is átszűrődnek az ujjai közötti réseken, de legalább már nem a szemét égetik. Perselus mélyen beszívja a levegőt, majd lassan kifújja, s élvezettel merül el a puha kis zaj keltette hanghullámokban, mielőtt azok tovarepülve szétterjednének a helyiségben. Apró kis hang, másnak talán semmit nem jelentene, ő azonban tudja, milyen kínzó dolog is a csend. Hogy milyen, mikor a tested minden egyes idegszála megveszekedetten vágyik valamire, _bármire_ – a legcsekélyebb ingerre, ami tudatná vele, hogy _még életben van_. Tudja, milyen érzés hiába várni rá, úgyhogy gyönyörködik a legkisebb hangrezdülésben is.

Mandula. Mák.

Van még más „m” betűs gyümölcs is?

Így, elfedett szemekkel nem is olyan rossz a helyzet. Könnyedén elképzelheti, hogy máshol van. Egy kis alpesi faluban. Egy amerikai nagyvárosban. A Szaturnusz legnagyobb holdján. Bárhol, csak nem itt, ebben a futuristán személytelen szobában. Már úgyis olyan az egész élete, mintha valaki zsákot húzott volna a fejére, hogy semmit ne lásson, semmit ne érzékeljen a külvilágból; megfosztották mindentől, bezárták, mint egy veszett vadat, örök nyomorba taszították, és egyedüllétre, őrületre kárhoztatták.

Ekkor elröpül felette egy madár. Elég aprócska, a teste élénk citromsárga színben pompázik, mintha most testesült volna meg egyenesen a nap aranysárga sugaraiból. Perselus látja, hogyan tátog a piros kis csőr, hangot viszont nem hall. A madárka néma.

Hogy is hívták Béni és Irma örökbefogadott gyerekét? Rémlik neki, hogy egy kisfiú volt…

Perselus kinyitja a szemét, és pislogás nélkül mered fel a plafonra. Igen ám, csakhogy plafon már nincs fölötte: amerre szem ellát, fakózöld lombok borítanak mindent, az élő (vagy legalábbis élőnek tűnő) növényzet fenyegető burokként öleli körül a férfit.

Ő felkecmereg a földről, döbbenten tekint körbe a helyiségben, s mikor a fák a sokadik pislogásra sem párolognak el, elhaló nyögés szalad ki cserepes ajkai közül. Ne! Már megint!

Dühében a falhoz rohan, s teljes erejéből beleveri a fejét. Tudja, pillanatnyi józanságában tudja, hogy kirohanása láttán rögvest meg fogják rohamozni őt a gyógyítók, keserű, nyálkás bájitalokat öntve le a torkán. Talán szüksége is lenne rá. Hiszen nem komplett – ennyit még ő is tud magáról. De a nagy helyzet az, hogy Perselus már nem akar többé önmagánál lenni. Belefáradt. Annyival egyszerűbb, annyival _békésebb_ hagyni, hogy az agya darabos péppé zápuljon ezen a helyen. A nap huszonnégy órájában érzi, ahogy az agya fokozatosan elrohad… és őt ez nem érdekli.

Pedig nem sok maradhatott már belőle. A látás folyamatában az agyi részek legalább ötven százaléka is közrejátszik – többek között ennek is köszönhető, hogy a szemek óránként akár 36 000 információ-szeletkét is képesek befogadni –, ő mégis mindenféléket lát, őrült dolgokat, tehát nem sok felhasználható anyag lehet már a koponyája mélyén. Olyanokat is lát, amiket nem kellene.

Bár, ki tudja? Ki szabja meg, mit _kellene_ látni?

Nehéz súly telepedik a férfi mellkasára, ahogy leül a tó szélére: nehéz, fémes érzés, mint egy kongó óralánc, amit a bordái belső oldalára akasztottak, és az óra most ott himbálózik rajta, ketyegve, pattogva, folyamatosan húzva őt a föld felé. Még nem tudja, mire figyelmezteti az óra, de hamarosan rá fog jönni, ebben teljesen biztos.

Perselus a térdére támaszkodik, és két kezébe temeti az arcát. A tenyere nyirkos és meleg, és kellemetlen szagú pára lebegi körül. Duruzsolást hall a háta mögött, mintha beszélnének körülötte – talán hozzá? –, de nem foglalkozik vele. Úgysem értené meg. Csak az anyanyelvén tud, sosem tanult más nyelvet, a szellemlények azonban nem angolul szólnak.

Kémiatanárnak készült. Egyetemen elcsapták az első vizsgán, de ezt soha senkinek nem árulta el. Túlságosan szégyenletes lett volna beismerni, hogy egy mugli professzor így ki tudott cseszni vele.

 _Egy pillanat_. Perselus összeráncolja a homlokát, s a tudata segítségével erőnek erejével igyekszik funkcionálásba kényszeríteni a memóriáját. _Mugli? Mi a nyavalya…?_

Végül, hosszú percekig tartó tanakodás után arra jut, hogy bizonyára egy idétlen főiskolás-szleng, amit már elfelejtett. Nem, nem is elfelejtett – amit szortírozott az agya. Elvégre teljesen fölösleges haszontalan információkat tárolni.

Valami megérinti a vállát. Zöld színű, hatalmas, tenyérnyi falevél… Csakhogy az valóban egy tenyér!

Perselus felhördül, és riadtan lerázza magáról a kéz-levelet.

Sustorgást hall… nem is: halk kérlelést. Valaki unszolja őt. Csöndes, színtelen szavakkal könyörög neki.

Körülnéz, de nem lát senkit. A tisztás kihalt és magányos, nincs ott senki más rajta kívül. Pedig ő is csak egy senki. Felnéz a ragyogó kék égboltra, ami annyira fényes, hogy ismét el kell árnyékolnia a szemét.

 _Málna,_ jut eszébe ekkor. Málna! Hát persze! Hogy is felejthette el _pont_ a málnát?

A torz falevél-szörnyeteg megint megérinti a vállát, amitől Perselus egész testében összerándul, s akarata ellenére is feljajdul. Már megpördülve emeli a karját, hogy a levegőbe csapjon, remélve, hogy eltalálja a láthatatlan kísértetlényt… ám a szeme ekkor rálel valamire, ami az egész tudatát egy másodperc alatt fehérré söpri. Végigszánt rajta valami ismerős, sötét érzés, egy elfeledett dal, amit gyerekkorában mindig megsiratott, és immár egyetlen gondolat sincs a fejében.

Leereszti reszkető kezét, s előrelép – előre, a vakító, ragyogó szempár felé.

– …ah…

Kérgesen reszel a torka, mintha évszázadok óta nem használta volna a hangszalagjait. Képtelen megszólalni. A szíve zakatolva dübörög bordái ketrecében.

Ott az a zöld szempár. Az a fényes, csillogó zöld szempár, ami mintha a világ összes kétségét és félelmét magában őrizné.

Perselus jól ismeri ezt a szempárt.

– Li…

A beszéd még mindig nem sikerül, s ha nem lenne a helyzet ennyire drámai, a férfi talán maga is felnevetne. Így azonban nem tud. Így nem.

A szempár egy pillanatra lecsukódik, majd újra felnyílik. A pupillák tágak és fényesek, akár a csiszolt kobaltok, az íriszek pedig a smaragdnál is szebben ragyognak, mégis, valami rettentő szomorúsággal tekintenek Perselus szemébe. A férfi szíve hasogatni kezd fájdalmában.

– Lily. Lily… Lily. – Erővel sem tudna megállni: lassú lépéseket tesz a zöld szemek felé, s közben megemeli a kezét, keresve, kutatva, tapogatva maga előtt, mintha vak lenne. Talán tényleg vak, mert nem lát senkit. Teremtett lélek nem áll előtte. Nincs ott senki, csak az a kísértetszempár. Talán még az sincs ott igazán. – Lily! _Lily…!_

Csak fuldokolva köhögi fel azt az egy szót, azt az egyetlen nevet, ami tőrként szaggatja végig a bensőjét. Miért nem tartozik test is ehhez a szempárhoz? Hol van Lily?!

Megint hallja a sustorgást. A könyörgést. Érzi a falevél-kéz-szörny tétova érintését a vállán.

Aztán a sustorgás hirtelen éles zajokká változik, durva szavak csattanása zengeti meg a levegőt. Perselus kétségbeeséstől eltorzuló ábrázattal keresi a hangok forrását, s mikor nem hogy nem találja meg a keresett nőt, de még a zöld szempár is eltűnik előle, fájdalmában nem tudja visszanyelni a kiáltást: – Lily, gyere vissza! Lily, kérlek! Sajnálom… annyira sajnálom… – Térdre omlik a földön.

Megállíthatatlanul remeg egész testében, az utolsó idegszáláig. A szeme forrong, mintha nagyítóval irányították volna bele a nap égető sugarait. Elszorul a torka. Egy kenyérgalacsint nem lenne képes lenyelni.

Alig ismeri fel a saját hangját, mikor kiszökik belőle a rebegés: – Lily…

Az ölébe hajtja a fejét, és meg-megránduló kezével mélyen a hajába túr. Fáj. Mindene fáj.

Szakadni kezd az eső.

**o.0°O//Lily.\\\O°0.o**

o.0°O//Egy.vak.lány.nyomában.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _Stalking.a.Blind.Girl_.\\\O°0.o

Úgy libben be hozzá, akár egy tündér: könnyedén, mintha nem is a földön járna, hanem súlytalan pehelyként szállna a levegőben. Vörös haja meglibben, ahogy bezárja maga mögött az ajtót, majd Perselusra néz; csillogó zöld szemében zavar, s tétova félelem játszik, rózsás ajkán azonban puha mosoly ül.

Perselus először azt hiszi, a szeme káprázik.

De nem.

Lily az.

Ott áll előtte, hosszú, világos ruhában, vállára omló hajjal, élőn, láthatón _lélegezve_ , s ez elég ahhoz, hogy Perselus tüdeje felmondja a szolgálatot. Döbbenten mered a nőre, s ő visszabámul rá: hosszú pillanatokig csak szótlanul figyelik egymást.

A férfi fél megszólalni. Fél, hogy mindez csak egy törékeny tünemény, egy káprázat, ami az első hangos szóra szilánkokként peregne szét a valóságban. Inkább beissza a szemével Lily látványát, s magában némán fohászkodik, hogy ez ne egy újabb képzelgés legyen, ne egy újabb látomás, amit a megfáradt agya hozott létre.

Végül Lily az, aki megtöri a jeget. Óvatos, halk pihegéssel vet véget a csendnek: – Perselus.

A lány hangján kiejtett név langymelegen mos végig rajta.

– Tényleg te vagy az? – reszeli Perselus hitetlenkedve. Beharapott szájjal pillant a kísértetre. (Csakis az lehet. Mi más is lenne? Lily halott. Erre tisztán emlékszik.)

– Mi történt veled, Perselus? – kérdi inkább a nő, mintha meg sem hallotta volna a másik kérdését. – Hogy kerültél ide?

A férfi nyel egyet. – Nem tudom, hol vagyok. Nem tudom, mi vagyok. Néha már azt sem tudom, _kicsoda_ vagyok…

– És most tudod?

– Én… – Elakad a hangja, de Perselus megembereli magát, és újra kísérletet tesz a válaszadásra. – Perselus Piton vagyok. Kémia-előadó a londoni Roxfort Főiskolában. Nemrég balesetet szenvedtem… azt hiszem, komplikációk léptek fel az egyik kísérlet közben… de hogy hol vagyok, arról sejtelmem sincs. – Összeszorított szemekkel, mélyen összeráncolt homlokkal próbál keresgélni az emlékei között, de minden olyan kusza, olyan homályos… nem tudja megállapítani, mi igaz, és mi képzelgés. Egyetlen dolgot tud biztosan: hogy Lily magánál az életnél is többet jelent a számára.

A nő ekkor már ott áll előtte, sőt, leguggol hozzá: a kezei gyengéd óvatossággal fonják körül Perselus vállát. A férfi beszívja az üde, liliomos virágillatot, s azon nyomban áradni kezd belőle a szó: – A hajóm viharba került és elsüllyedt. Egy lakatlan szigeten kötöttem ki… Rám támadtak a kannibálok. Alig sikerült megmenekülnöm tőlük, mikor Péntek… – Az emlékek itt megszakadnak. Perselus elgyötört szemekkel tekint fel a lányra. – Nem tudom, hogyan kerültem ide.

Ó, az a ragyogó smaragdszempár! Mit meg nem adna érte, ha a nap ezernégyszáz percében csak őrá tekintene…!

Lily szemében sajnálkozás ül. Perselus nem érti, miért. – Robinson.

– Tessék?

– Defoe Robinsonja. Ő rekedt a kannibálok szigetén, nem te. Emlékszel? Biztos csak keverednek az olvasmánybeli élményeid a valósakkal… – Mikor Perselus értetlenkedve ráncolja össze a homlokát, Lily zavartan az ajkába harap, s puha ujjainak szorítása egyszerre határozottabbá válik a férfi vállán. – Az csak egy történet volt, egy mese. Nem számít. Te kórházban vagy, Perselus, érted? Beteg vagy…

– Ne kezelj úgy, mint egy agyalágyultat! – reccsen Lilyre a férfi, mire a lány megrezzenve arrébb húzódik. Ijedt tekintete láttán Perselus egy pillanat alatt megbánja kirohanását. – Sajnálom, nem akartam…

– Ssh – duruzsolja Lily halk, megnyugtató hangon. – Semmi baj. Tudom, hogy nehéz. De segíteni fogok neked, rendben, Perselus? Kijuttatlak innen. Ígérem. – A fénylő íriszeket makacs elszántság festi sötétre; olyan elhatározás, aminek súlyától Perselus egészen megremeg. Nem igazán fogja fel, mi az oka ennek, ahogy azt sem érti tisztán, mitől akarja megmenteni őt Lily, de túl van már azon a ponton, hogy kérdéseket tegyen fel.

Pattog a lelkében valami – egy puha és lágy, mégis csendes valami, akár egy pirinyó csengő. Egyszerre nyugtatja meg és kelt benne fékezhetetlen zavart. Nem érti. Nem érti, s az értetlenség feletti kétségbeesés jeges masszaként terül szét benne, a lábától kezdve a legkisebb ujjbegyéig megtöltve mindent. Rázkódik a teste, és Perselus nem tud megálljt parancsolni a félelmeinek.

– Perselus! – Lily aggódó tekintettel pillant rá, mielőtt tétován megérintené a férfi arcát. Perselus lehunyja a szemét, átadva magát a gyöngéd érintés szívfacsaró érzésének. Repkedő, pehelyszárnyú angyalok képében kezd szállingózni körülöttük a hó, tündöklő fehér csillámokat varázsolva Lily hosszú, vörös szempilláira. – Rendbe fogsz jönni. Megígérem. Hallod, Perselus? Megígérem.

Ugyan miért segítene neki Lily? Perselus nem érdemli meg. Hiszen ő a felelős a lány haláláért… ő a felelős az egész családja haláláért. Meg akarta szerezni magának ezt a nőt, élete szerelmét, s csak annyit ért el vele, hogy mindenétől megfosztotta. Sosem lesz képes megbocsátani neki.

Perselus sosem lesz képes megbocsátani _magának_.

A bársonyos kéz eltűnik az arcáról, ám a simítás fantomérzete megmarad.

– Annyira sajnálom, Lily… – reszeli Perselus nehéz suttogással.

A vörös hajú nő már felkelt, s álltában pillant le a pázsiton fekvő férfira; szeme rég nem tapasztalt melegséget ont magából. Egy pillanatra habozva megdermed, mintha lehajolni készülne, hogy apró csókot leheljen Perselus homlokára, ám aztán csak halványan megrázza a fejét. Meglibbenő rézvörös hajtincsei fénylőn csillannak meg a napfényben.

– Még visszajövök.

Perselus szeretné lehunyni a szemét, de nem teszi. Mozdulatlanul, pislogás nélkül figyeli, ahogy a meztelen talpak fürgén tovaszaladnak a puha füvön (tényleg olyan, mintha nem is járna a lány, hanem _lebegne_ ), a fehér vászonruha fodrozódva lebben meg a karcsú csípő körül, majd Lily még egyszer visszatekint rá, mielőtt egy utolsó bús mosollyal eltűnne az ajtó mögött.

Amint alakját elnyeli a semmi, a varázslat megszűnik. Perselus összekuporodik, és lüktető szíve fölött a mellkasába markol.

o.0°O//Ősz.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _Autumn._ \\\O°0.o

Élénk piros. Bágyadt sárga. Üde zöld. Fakó barna.

A falevelek békés nyugalommal pihegnek a levegőben, könnyedén megülve egy-egy langymeleg légáramlatot, ami aztán hosszú métereken át úgy repteti őket, mint gyermek a papírsárkányokat. Friss, őszies illat lengi körbe a teret; borús és nehéz az eső szagától, mégis hihetetlenül kellemes.

Perselus mélyet szippant a levegőből (élvezi, ahogy az megtölti a tüdejét), s a domboldalon hátradőlve várja, hogy szíve hölgye ismét felbukkanjon. Tudja, hogy jönni fog, a vénájában érzi. A nő mindig más időpontban érkezik, de első felbukkanása óta napi rendszerességgel.

Hosszú idő eltelt pedig már azóta: a nyári fák időközben gúnyájukat vesztették, leveleik elszáradtak, s immár nem telik el úgy nap, hogy ne hullna alá egy kis őszi eső a szürkéskék égbolt felől, Perselust azonban mindez nem zavarja. Ő boldog – boldogabb, mint hosszú ideje lehetett.

Sokat beszélgetnek Lilyvel. A lány mindig érdeklődik a hogyléte felől, aggodalmas kérdéseket vet fel neki, s mindeközben rendíthetetlenül szorítja a kezét. Valahol mélyen talán érzi Perselus, hogy mindez nem stimmel… hogy Lily csupán a barátja, semmi több, nem kellene tehát ennyit törődnie vele… mégsem érdekli őt. Az elmúlt időszak tökéletes volt, a legjobb, amit szánalmas élete során megélhetett, úgyhogy nincs oka panaszkodni. Ha ez a kísérteni visszatérő angyal csupán ily módon is, de boldoggá teheti őt, akkor Perselus élni fog a sors által felkínált lehetőséggel. Megérdemel ennyit, azok után, amiket tett.

(Elárulta a Nagyurat, kémkedett, megvédte Lily fiát, feláldozta magát érte…)

_(Miket zagyvál itt össze?!)_

– Perselus!

Ha nem hallaná a csilingelő kiáltást, Perselus akkor is tudná, hogy Lily megérkezett, hiszen a teste minden idegsejtjével érzékeli a nő jelenlétét. Most felpattan az ágyról, és szapora léptekkel indul meg az ajtó felé, Lilyhez.

A lány szinte azon nyomban a keze köré kulcsolja saját puha ujjait. – Hoztam neked valamit.

Egy apró csomag kerül elő a semmiből, majd Lily sietve nekilát szétbontani a barna papirost. Perselus enyhén oldalra biccentett fejjel figyeli a cselekvést, s mikor aztán egy parányi, sötétszürke balerina figurája bukkan elő a csomagolás alól, összeráncolja a szemöldökét.

katkatkatkatkat katt katttt katttttt…..

Valami pattan Perselusban – hangosan, jelentőségteljesen. Mintha egy régen elromlott óra szerkezete hosszú-hosszú évek múltán hirtelen ismét működni kezdene.

Lily a tenyerére állítja a dobogón tipegő táncosnőt, megemeli, hogy a férfi is jól láthassa, s közben sürgető suttogással kérdi: – Emlékszel rá?

Perselus nyel egyet. A balerina szobormereven bámul a szemébe.

– A tiéd volt – feleli monoton, száraz hangon. – Petuniától loptam.

A balerina még mindig őt bámulja – hosszan, kihívón. _Elítélőn._

A balerina megveti őt.

– Mikor?

– Miután a szüleitek elvittek titeket az operába. Mikor elutasították a kérelmét a kollégiumba. Veled szeretett volna egy szobába kerülni, de így másik iskolába kellett mennie. – Baglyok jelennek meg a semmiből, s lepik el a szobát: nagy, kövér, szürkésbarna baglyok, melyek hangosan csapkodnak és rikoltoznak a fejük felett. Perselus megrezdülve kapja körbe tekintetét a helyiségben, miközben karját védekezőn maga elé emeli. – Hogy kerültek ezek ide?!

Lily karja egy szempillantás alatt a válla köré fonódik. Apró tenyeréből meleg varázserő áramlik át Perselus mágiára kiéhezett testébe, s a forró érzés bugyogó folyamként csordul végig a férfin. – Perselus, semmi baj! Perselus, nézz rám!

A baglyok még mindig rikácsolva verdesnek körülöttük, éles sárga szemeikkel fenyegető tekinteteket lövellve a két emberre. Perselus dühödten mered vissza rájuk, miközben a keze ökölbe szorul.

Ostoba baglyok! Hol van ilyenkor a pálcája?! Meg kell védenie Lilyt!

– Perselus, _nézz rám!_

Fogcsikorgatva engedelmeskedik a felszólításnak.

Azonnal elveszik a zöld gömbökben. Elmerül bennük, felolvad bennük, eltűnik bennük.

A baglyok mind egy szálig felszívódnak.

Lily nehéz pillantással mered a szemébe, egyszerre féltőn és kétségbeeséssel, miközben rózsás ajkai remegnek az éppen csak kordában tartott érzelmektől. Perselus pangó bűntudatot észlel magában, amiért ennyire ráijesztett a nőre. Tétován megemeli a kezét, hogy megnyugtatón végigsimítsa annak hamvas orcáját… alig ér azonban hozzá a bársonyos bőrhöz, mikor Lily szempillái megrebbennek. A lány lesüti a szemét és hátrál egy lépést, mintha attól tartana, hogy Perselus keze megégeti őt.

A visszautasítás olyan erősen tép bele a férfi szívébe, mintha Cruciatus-átokkal sújtották volna. Gyorsan leereszti a kezét, hagyván, hogy karja tompa puffanással csapódjon neki az oldalának, és igyekszik közömbös képet vágni. Nem szabad, hogy Lily meglássa rajta, mennyire megsebezte őt!

Pedig számíthatott volna erre, igazán számíthatott volna. Lily számára mindig is Potter lesz az első.

– Per… Sajnálom – mondja a nő bizonytalanul, mintha kétségek gyötörnék, hogyan kellene a férfihoz szólnia. Még a fejét is megrázza kissé, amitől vörös tincsei puha fátyolként szétszóródnak a vállán. – Felzaklattalak téged.

– Te nem tettél semmit.

–…Talán. – Óvatosan néz fel Perselus szemébe, mintha attól tartana, hogy a férfi megüti őt. Nem mintha ő erre valaha is képes lenne. – Elviszem a figurát. Nem lett volna szabad idehoznom.

 _Dehogynem, hisz a tiéd – azt csinálsz vele, amit szeretnél_ , mondaná Perselus, ám ekkor hirtelen a táncosnőre vetül a tekintete, s a bugyuta baba mintha magához láncolná őt. A gondosan kivésett szemek hidegek, olyanok, akár a téli jégcsapok: könyörület szikrája sem lapul bennük.

Perselus megremeg, ahogy hirtelen kirázza a hideg. – Forog – reszeli nehéz hangon.

Mi ütött már megint belé?

Lily értetlenkedve ráncolja össze a homlokát. – Tessék?

Forog. Forog. Mindig csak forog.

Az idő kereke egyetlen pillanatra sem áll meg.

– Menned kell – préseli ki magából Perselus. Nem akarja, hogy Lily elmenjen, de tudja, hogy itt az idő. Érzi. Mindent érez. (Bár ne tenné.)

A nő mintha mondani akarna valami – már beszédre nyílnak az ajkai –, ám végül meggondolja magát, s nem szól semmit. Fürge ujjaival egy pillanat alatt elcsomagolja a kis táncosnőt, majd ajkára harapva még egyszer utoljára Piton arcába tekint. – Nemsokára visszajövök.

– Tudom. – Perselus ekkor elmosolyodik. Olyasvalami ez, amit réges-rég nem tett meg… idejét sem tudja már, mióta. Lilyt mintha meglepné ez a lágy reakció; szempillái megrebegnek, a pupillája kitágul. Perselus ekkor nem tudja visszafogni a vágyat, ami sürgető kényszerként kúszik fel a gerince mentén, körülfonja biztos indáival az agyát, s arra készteti a testét, hogy emelje meg a karját, és érintse meg Lilyt.

A lány most nem olyan gyors, mint az előbb volt. Perselusnak sikerül hozzáérnie az arca széléhez, s onnantól kezdve nincs megállás. Hallja, ahogy Lily csodálkozó-döbbenten levegőért kap, de nem állítja le őt; némán, mozdulatlanul hagyja, hogy a férfi száraz, inas ujjai, amilyen gyöngéden csak lehet, végigsimítsák az arca élét, majd az ujjbegyekkel pillekönnyű cirógatást leheljenek a nyaka selymes bőrébe. Annyira intim ez az érintés, annyira bizalmas, hogy nemcsak Lily, de Perselus is beleborzong.

Egymásra néznek, és egy hosszú pillanatig Perselus semmi mást nem lát, csak a lány rózsásra pirult arcát, zavartan beharapott ajkait.

Végigszánt rajta egy őrült gondolat, de az ördög kísértete csak annyit ér el vele, hogy Perselus nyomban leejti a karját, lehunyja a szemét, s távolabb lép Lilytől. Nem akar őrültséget csinálni. Többé nem.

Mikor legközelebb felnéz, már senki nincs a szobában. Egyedül van.

 _Szoba…_ Milyen szoba? Hiszen ő egy barlangban él…

Puskák dörrennek fel a távolban.

***

_Kígyóarcú férfi lép elé, arca akár a kőbe vésett érdektelenség. Úgy tekint le rá, mintha csak egy férget látna – talán még annál is kevesebbet. Résnyire összeszűkült szemei vörös tűzben égnek, ajkát a felsőbbrendűség tudatának arroganciája húzza halvány mosolyra. Szavak hagyják el a száját, de nem jutnak el Perselus tudatáig. Pálca emelkedik a magasba, és szegeződik őrá, egyenesen a két szeme közé._

– Nem kellemes az eset, hogy a győzelemtől elesett, de én ezen keresek egy keveset!

_Perselus üvölteni akar. Tépi belülről a fájdalom. Vagy talán kívülről? Karmazsinpatak indul útjára a testéből, vérvörös folyam, egy pillanat alatt beterítve a padlót. A Kígyóarcú győzött, ő pedig elesett – még a feladatát sem tudta beteljesíteni. Minden elveszett. Nincs menekvés._

– Perselus.

_Kísértet. Kísértetek ostromolják ébrenlétében és álmaiban egyaránt. Kavargó, szürkésfekete szellemek, melyek mindegyikének csak egyetlen közös tulajdonsága van: zöld a szemük._

– Vidd… el…

_Fáj és lüktet mindene._

– Frédi, ébresztő! Serkenj fel, te kába...

_Nem bír felkelni. Mindene elzsibbadt, már nem is érzi egyetlen végtagját sem. Csak azt érzi, hogy élete utolsó foszlányai fokozatosan csordogálnak ki belőle, tátongó ürességet hagyva maguk után. De miért is akarna továbbra is túlélni? Hiszen semmije nincs már. Mindent elveszített…_

– A Szent Mungóban van, érti, Mr. Piton? Szorítsa meg a kezem, ha hallja, amit mondok! Hall engem, uram…?

_Rodolphus áll előtte, arcáról kövér cseppekben pereg a víz. Odakinn zuhog az eső, de ez szemlátomást nem tántorította el a halálfalót attól, hogy eljöjjön Perselushoz bevégezni a bosszúját. A bájitalmesternek a szeme sem rándul. Már nem vehetnek el tőle semmit. Már csak élete van, az pedig vajmi kevés értéket képvisel a szemében. Rodolphus úgy fröcsögi a dühödt szavakat, mintha egy veszett, vicsorgó vadkutya lenne. Perselus kis híján felnevet. Annyira nem érdekli már ez! Még akkor sem ugrik meg a pulzusa, amikor a göcsörtös, fekete varázspálca – pillanatokkal az ajtóba érkező gyógyítók és aurorok hoppanálásának zaját követően – az arcának szegeződik._

– Mire vársz? Csak csináld.

 _A két kezén át folyik szét az élete, minden, ami eddig ŐT alkotta, pocsolyává olvadva terül szét a padlón. A képlékeny massza valami egészen mássá áll össze ezután. Valamivé, amiben bár ott van még Perselus, mégsem_ ő maga _többé. Minden csak egy fahéjas, mandarinos, téboly-ittas álom._

„S bús lelkem az árnyékból, mely padlómon szétfolyva jár, nem szabadul – soha már!”

_Poe._

***

Valamivel – talán egy nappal, talán egy héttel – később Lily ismét eljön. Perselus nemrég szállt csak le a bárkáról; fekete haja még nedves, a tincsekről lepergő vízcseppek vakítón szikráznak a napfényben, bőrét pedig émelyítően édes szappanillat lengi körül. Ám nem úgy tűnik, mintha Lilyt ez a legcsekélyebb mértékben is zavarná.

– Perselus – köszönti a férfit, és szinte azonnal elmosolyodik, minta pusztán a név kimondása örömet okozna neki. Perselus ilyenkor elgondolkodik, mi történhetett Potterrel, hogy nem zavarja, sőt _hagyja_ , hogy Lily ilyen gyakran meglátogassa őt, és elgondolkodik, mi történhetett Lilyvel, hogy a lány ilyen boldogan jár hozzá.

Nos, legalábbis boldognak tűnik egészen addig, míg fel nem fedezi a Perselus karján lévő kötéseket.

– Ez meg micsoda? – kérdezi összeráncolt szemöldökkel, miközben a férfi karja felé nyúl. Perselus elhúzódik. Nem akarja, hogy Lily lássa. – Perselus?

– Semmi – feleli a férfi makacsul, noha legszívesebben felpofozná magát, amiért úgy viselkedik, mint egy csökönyös gyerek.

Lily csak egy szemvillanásnyi ideig ostromolja őt a szúrós tekintetével, és Perselus megtörik, mint erőtlen jég a ragyogó nap alatt.

– Rémálmom volt – ismeri be feszengve. Annyira gyerekes ez is! A taknyos kölykök szoktak visítva rohanni az anyukájuk szoknyája mögé, valahányszor rosszat álmodnak. Ő pedig közel sem taknyos gyerek, épp ezért felfoghatatlan, miért viselte meg az a nyavalyás álom ennyire. – Hiába ébredtem fel, még nem volt teljesen tiszta a fejem. Megláttam a karomon a kígyót, és mindenáron el kellett tüntetnem… – darálja gyorsan, mielőtt még meggondolná magát. Észre sem veszi, hogy beszéd közben ösztönösen a bal csuklója köré fonja az ujjait.

Lily szeméből ennek hallatán mintha kiveszne a csillogás. – Miről álmodtál? – kérdi lágy hangon, miközben két kezébe emeli Perselus karját, hogy vizslató tekintettel sújtsa a kötéseket.

– Nem emlékszem… – A hangja elakad, ahogy Lily óvatosan elkezdi letekerni a kötést. Perselus még a saját gondolataira sem képes odafigyelni miatta. Gyerekes! Gyerekes!! – Egy férfi volt benne, egy kígyóarcú férfi… és egy másik, aki meg akart ölni engem egy… fapálcával…? – A hangja fokozatosan halkul el, ahogy az agya értelmezi a kiejtett szavakat, és legnagyobb döbbenetére azt veszi észre, hogy a zavartól egészen felmelegedett az arca. Legszívesebben képen törölné magát. – Sajnálom, zagyvaságokat beszélek. Felejtsd el, amit mondtam!

– Nem, nem – siet a megnyugtatással Lily, mintha Perselus nem is az imént ismerte volna be, hogy rémálmaiban vadidegen férfiak gyilkolják meg őt holmi nádpálcákkal. – Semmi baj. Felismerted bármelyiküket is?

Perselus megrázza a fejét.

Ahogy Lily a géz maradékát is leemeli, vörös haja csiklandozón végigszalad Perselus immár meztelen bőrén, és a férfi megborzong az érzéstől. Feltámad benne a vágy, hogy a csillogó hajzuhatagba markoljon, beletemesse az arcát, és ezentúl csak azon keresztül vegyen levegőt.

– Jaj, Perselus…

A férfi egykedvűen tekint le a karja belső oldalának roncsaira. Hát igen, látott már szebbet is.

Pedig nem is akarta igazán ezt tenni. Nem érti, mi ütött belé. Egyszerűen csak, amikor verejtékben úszva felriadt, és megpillantotta a karján tekergő fekete koponyát és kígyót, végigrázta a hideg, mintha áram csapta volna meg, a gerincén pedig páni félelem kúszott fel – nem, nem is félelem, hanem _rettegés._ Meg düh, kétségbeesés és tébolyodott harag. Tépni, zúzni akart, menekülni és üvölteni. Mire egyet villant a plafonra felszerelt pislákoló lámpa, Perselus már a földön tekergett, és fogai segítségével teljes erejéből a bőre feltépésén munkálkodott. Kés nem volt, olló nem volt, tőr nem volt. Pálca sem. _(Milyen pálca?)_ Ez azonban nem zavarta őt. Ha kell, hát a metszőfogait veti be.

Mintha tudat alatt fakírrá vált volna – egyáltalán nem érzett fájdalmat, sőt: beteges öröm járta át, amikor a bőre először átszakadt, rikoltó vérpatakot indítva útjára a meztelen padlón. Ha! A kígyó máris fejetlen! Tovább cincálta magát, elszántan küzdve azért, hogy az undorító féregnek a leghalványabb nyoma se maradjon a testén. Ha kell, hát egész életére lebénítja a karját, de a Sötét Jegy nem fogja tovább kísérteni őt az álmaiban! Épp eleget kísértette már életében.

Bezártsága óta ocsmány módon hosszúra nőttek a körmei. Akkor éjszaka hasznát vette: segítségükkel a pirosló húsba tépett…

Percek, talán órák teltek el, míg a pusztító vágy feloldódott benne, s akkor aztán lekötözve tért magához, szorosan befáslizott kézzel, üvöltve lüktető fájdalommal a karjában.

Jó lett volna, ha valaki elmagyarázza, mi a helyzet, de senki nem érkezett megvilágosító szavakkal. Csak a szokásos pusmogás várta őt, mialatt a láthatatlan árnylények tovább játszottak vele a terem szürke csendjében.

Perselus eddig nem bánta tettét – miért tette volna? –, most azonban, ahogy Lily fehérre sápadt, aggódó, és már-már csalódott arcára néz, pangó bűntudat ébred fel szunnyadásából a mellkasában. Utál csalódást okozni Lilynek. Az egész világ véleménye hidegen hagyja, de ez az egyetlen nő… ez az egyetlen nő mindennél fontosabb a számára.

Elfordítja a fejét, hogy ne kelljen Lilyre néznie, és elhúzza a kezét, mielőtt még a lány ujjai megérinthetnék a hegeket. (Hegek? Hiszen tegnap csinálta, vagy pár napja, vagy a múlt héten… Máris _heges_ lenne?) (A gyógyítók ezek szerint mégsem annyira tökfilkók, mint amilyennek mutatják magukat; talán még egy egyszerű gyógyító bűbáj elvégzésére is képesek.) (Bűbáj? Mit makogsz te itt?) (Mi az, hogy „te”? Én vagyok az.) (Én!) (Én.) Lily szó nélkül hagyja, a szemét azonban szúrós-fájón Perselusra emeli, és a férfi nem bírja elviselni a benne tükröződő szemrehányást.

– Sajnálom – préseli ki magából. Nem igazán érez ingerenciát a bocsánatkérésre, de a helyzet mintha megkövetelné tőle.

Lily halványan megcsóválja a fejét. – Ne miattam sajnáld. Nem szeretném, hogy többet bántsd magad, rendben? A szavadat tudnád adni, hogy többé nem teszel ilyet?

A zöld smaragdok olyan szépen ragyognak rá, olyan bódítón… Perselust fájdalmas hidegséggel csapja arcul a tudat, hogy ez a gyönyörű, számára oly kedves nő már _halott_.

Miért nem lehet életben? Miért nem lehet az övé? Miért kellett mindent elveszítenie…?

– Tudod, hogy neked bármit megadnék – leheli a szélnél is csendesebben. – Nincs olyan, amit a kérésedre ne tennék meg.

Lily jól láthatóan nyel egyet, alsó ajka egy pillanatra eltűnik a fogai alatt. Úgy nézi Perselust, mintha hirtelen egy időzített bombával állna szemben, ami bármelyik pillanatban robbanhat. Mintha nem tudná, mit kezdjen a vallomásával.

Perselus egész életében bánta, hogy sosem mondta el Lilynek, hogyan érez iránta. Arra nem számított, hogy ha megteszi, talán őt választotta volna Potter helyett… de talán megértette volna őt. Talán másként alakultak volna a dolgok. Legalább egy kicsit.

– Perselus… – kezdi a lány tétován, de a férfi egy fejrázással leinti.

– Hagyd. Már nem számít.

Lily még hosszú ideig nézi őt, arcán szomorú, szinte már fájó kifejezéssel, mielőtt kiegyenesedve elhúzódna. – Mennem kell.

Perselus már nyitná a száját, hogy maradásra késztesse őt, legalább még egy kicsit, de félúton erőt vesz magán, és szó nélkül hagyja. Felesleges lenne kérlelni őt. Eleinte még próbálkozott vele, de csak annyit ért el, hogy még jobban tátongott a benne lévő űr az elválásuk után.

És különben is. Hamarosan vissza fog jönni. Megígérte.

– Várni foglak.

Lily már hátat fordított neki, de ennek hallatán visszafordul, és szinte láthatón formálódik meg szemeiben a „tudom” válasz.

Perselus leül az ágyára, majd hirtelen felindulásból elfekszik rajta, és lehunyt szemekkel csak a beérkező ingerekre koncentrál. Mindjárt eltűnik a virágillat a szobából, és a tébolyult játék elölről kezdődik.

Részben mintha már várná is. Hozzászokott. Ebből áll az élete.

Döbbent, reszketeg sóhaj szökik ki belőle, mikor lágy ajkak futó, pillekönnyű érintését érzi meg az arca oldalán, mintha egy tündér lehelt volna rá csókot. Perselus úgy nyitja ki a szemét és pattan fel, mint akibe áramot vezettek, de már üres a helyiség. Csak az orcáján bizsergő meleg érzés maradt meg, és a szobát még mindig belengő édes liliomillat.

***

_Egy völgy tövében áll, kisebb-nagyobb sziklákkal körülhintett tisztáson. Amerre szem ellát, mindenütt a fellegek magasságába törő hegyláncok magasodnak fölé – a látvány mégsem zavarba ejtő, sokkal inkább megnyugtató, mintha a természet maga is védő ölelésébe próbálná vonni őt._

_Citromos fenyőillat terjeng a levegőben, az őszi színekbe öltözött rézvörös falevelek pedig úgy keringnek a levegőben, akárha téli hóesés lenne. Perselus lehunyja a szemét, és némán átadja magát a pillanat varázsának._

_Mikor legközelebb felnéz, Lily ott áll vele szemben a völgy másik végében. Az arcán egészen túlvilági kifejezés ül, szemei mélyek és áthatóak, mintha a világ összes problémáját egyedül hordaná a vállán. Orgonaszín ruhája békésen lengedezik a könnyű szélben._

_– Vissza kell térned a valóságba, Perselus._

_A hangja gyengéd simogatásként éri el Perselus fülét, noha messze állnak egymástól._

– A valóságba? – _kérdez vissza értetlenül._

_– Emlékszel még, mit mondtál nekem, amikor Tuney végleg elhatárolta magát tőlem?_

_A férfi csak szótlanul megrázza a fejét._

_– „A múltnak pontosan ott van a helye: a múltban, úgyhogy ne foglalkozz vele.” – Lily hangja úgy mossa végig a testét, mintha tisztító vízesés lenne. – Ki kell lépned a múlt bűvköréből, Perselus, különben el fog emészteni téged, és veled együtt őt is! Kérlek!_

_Sikoly tép a levegőbe, zokogó balladák hangzanak fel, aggály és kétségbeesés festik metszően kékre az égboltot, a gyepet, mindent._ _Perselus az arca felé emeli a karját, hogy védekezzen a hirtelen feltámadó szélrohamtól._

– Lily…? Lily!

o.0°O//A.kékségbe.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _Into.the.Blue.\\\_ O°0.o

Lily.

Lily!

LILY!

Fáj. Zúg. Üvölt. Hasogat. Tép. Mardos. Sikolt. Szaggat. Emészt. Karistol. Zokog. Lüktet.

LILY!

Fakó. Tompa. Bágyadt. Színtelen. Sápadt. Fulladt. Érzéketlen. Sajgó. Érzéketlen.

Érzéketlen.

Perselus semmit nem érez többé.

LILY!

Két kézzel markol a nő árnyéka után, de mintha a szelet próbálná befogni, a nő szellemképe minduntalan kisiklik az ujjai közül, reszkető forróságot hagyva maga után. Perselus nehezen zihál, haja tépett csimbókokban lóg le a vállára, miközben próbálja csillapítani harsogón dübörgő szívverését. Miért, mondd, _miért_ versz ennyire, te szív? Miért nem tudtad már réges-rég abbahagyni? (Miért nem haltál meg Lilyvel együtt? Miért nem engedted, hogy Nagini végezzen veled?) Epés íz gyűlik a szájában, a saját önutálatának keserű szennye. Kiköpne, de semmi nedvesség nincs az ajkai mögött.

Csak vakon tapogat, míg meleg bőrt nem érnek az ujjai. Édes, bársonyos, forró bőrt. A markába fogja, a tenyerén akarja érezni. Lily bőre. Sosem volt az övé, sosem érinthette meg. De a feje a sajátja, a képzelgések az övéi – a gondolataiban azt tehet, amit akar.

Lehajtja a fejét, s remegő csókot lehel a puha vállra. Megbizsereg. Megrázkódik.

– Ne, NE!

L I L Y ! ! ! ! !

Remegő kézzel tolja odébb az angyal hófehér ruhájának pántját, jéghideggé váló ujjait bizonytalan mozdulatokkal cikáztatja végig az előbukkanó idomokon. Sóhaj, és nyögés, és tiltakozás, és beleegyezés. Perselus úgy érzi, menten széthasad a testében és a fejében uralkodó káosztól.

A test egyelőre kétes győzelmet arat: ajkai perzselve futnak végig a rózsás testen, szinte már felsőbbrendű lényként kezelve a nőt, kezei tiszteletteljes imádat és őrjítő megszállottság keverékével járnak be minden testrészt, minden porcikát. Érzi, ahogy tíz ujj markol a vállába és a hátába, és amikor a forróság a tetőfokára hág, Perselus kigyullad. Égeti, szaggatja őt, ami édes és szűk és bűnös és felkínált – és minden, _minden_ összeomlik tőle. Nehéz könnyek peregnek végig az arcán, csak hogy aztán buggyanó gyöngyök formájában az alatta heverő arcra csepegjenek.

_Miért?_

_Miért nem lehet az övé…?_

Perselus hátraveti a fejét, és egész testében megrázkódik, mialatt még több áttetsző csepp szalad végig az arcán, nedves, fénylő csíkot hagyva maga után. Az ajkát harapdálja.

Csak nehezen, csigalassúsággal eszi be magát a fejébe a szeme előtt heverő látvány: a szürke padlón szétterülő kusza, vörös hajzuhatag, a szétzilált ruházat, a rózsásra pirult bőr, a kissé remegő, beharapott ajkak… a fénylőn csillogó smaragdszempár.

Mintha nyakon öntenék Perselust egy hatalmas vödörnyi jeges vízzel.

Lily bizonyára észleli a férfiban végbemenő változást, mert a kezei egyszerre kevésbé tépőn mélyednek Perselus bőrébe, sőt – jobbját már-már megnyugtatón emeli a férfi nyakához. – Ssh… Semmi baj… – suttogja, ám az ábrázata ellentmond a szavainak.

– Istenem – recsegi Perselus elhaló hangon, és hirtelen mellbevágó erővel csapja meg őt az émelygés. – Lily… Én… – Csak eltátogni képes a „nem akartam”, „sajnálom”, „bocsáss meg”, „nem tudom, mi történt” szavakat, kimondani nem. Csomót kötöttek a nyelvére, a hangszalagjai összegabalyodtak, sőt, kitépték őket a helyükről… Képtelen a beszédre. Képtelen a _légzésre_.

– Per… Perselus! – ismétli meg Lily erélyesebben, miközben felkönyökölve igyekszik felülni, és megragadja a férfi mindkét karját. – Nézz rám, Perselus! Nem hara…

Talán azt akarta mondani, „nem haragszom”… de biztos ez? Nem. És soha nem is fog kiderülni.

Ekkor ugyanis Perselus bepárásodott tekintetét Lilyébe fordítja, amitől a nő egyszerre elnémul, s a kezei megrándulnak. Csak merednek egymásra, és Perselus szíve a torkában dobog – ott lüktet a halántékában, a csuklójában, vérbe forgatja még a szemét is –, mert tudja, hogy ezzel elkövette élete újabb, és vélhetőleg utolsó nagy hibáját. Lily ezt sosem bocsátja meg neki. Sosem!

Még önmagának sem képes megbocsátani! Ha tehetné, arcon köpné magát.

Lily megremeg, az orcáit megfestő rózsapír szinte a hajával megegyező színűre mélyül. Mikor meglátja rajta a félelmet, Perselus az ajkába harap, és tétován a lány felé nyúl… de az csak kiszakítja magát a karjai közül, összehúzza magán a hófehér ruhaanyagot, és többé hátra sem pillantva egy pillanat alatt nyomtalanul eltűnik.

Perselus csak térdel a földön, és képtelen akár az ujjai megmozgatására is. Minden sajog, minden lüktet, és miden _annyira zsibbadt…_ A térdére hajol, s kezei közé rejti az arcát, hogy ne kelljen szembenéznie a világgal, hogy ne kelljen szembenéznie _önmagával._ Senkit nem akar látni, és nem akarja, hogy bárki is lássa őt. Őt, a megvetendő, elkárhozott lényt. Szörnyeteget. Gazembert. Tébolyodottat.

Mintha csak a lelkére nehezedő súlyokat akarná tetézni, az azúrkék égbolt szinte hallható reccsenéssel szakad rá Perselusra.

o.0°O//A.tündér.csókja.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _The.Fairy’s.Kiss_.\\\O°0.o

Már akkor látja, hogy valami nem egészen stimmel, amikor Lily földöntúli kifejezéssel belibben a szobájába. Ábrázatán semmi nyoma nem látszik korábbi sérelmének, és bár Perselus a nő láttán csúf rákvörösre gyullad szégyenében, az mégis csak elmosolyodik – bánatos, rejtett terhektől súlyos, túlvilági mosollyal –, majd megemeli kezét, és tenyerét a férfi arcának két oldalára fekteti.

Perselus szíve azonmód heves vágtába kezd, de próbál féket vetni a benne felgyülemlő érzelmeknek. – Li…

– Sssh – suttogja a lány a szellőnél is lágyabban, miközben előrehajol, hogy az arca már csak pár apró centire van Perselusétól. – Felejtsd el, ami történt, rendben? Nem haragszom. Sőt… – Még közelebb hajol, amitől Perselus annyira megzavarodik, hogy azonnal hátrálni próbál. Lily lehunyja a szemeit, s úgy leheli kettejük közé: – Megengedem. Most az egyszer… csak most az egyszer megengedem, rendben?

– Miket beszélsz? – Perselus hangja úgy reszel, mintha évek óta nem beszélt volna. Hitetlenkedés és kétely torzítják el a vonásait. – Lily, sajnálom, ami történt, de nem… – Ekkor a szájába forr a szó.

Lily megcsókolja őt.

A selyemnél is lágyabb ajkak az övéin vannak, egy lepkeszárny könnyedségével érintve őt, s Perselus közben világosan érezi, ahogy a lány orrán át kifújt levegő az arcát melengeti, kezei még mindig az ő orcáin nyugodnak. A tenyeréből meleg, bizsergető érzés árad, mintha puszta érintéssel akarná kiszívni Perselusból a férfi minden megmaradt életerejét.

A szíve egy hosszú pillanatra még a dobogást is abbahagyja, aztán hullámzón lát újra munkához, fel és le keringve kalapálás közben, mintha hullámvasúton ülnének. Perselus érzi, mennyire rossz ez, mennyire helytelen, mégsem tud ellentmondani, amikor ilyen gyöngédséggel ajánlják fel neki azt, amire egész életében vágyott. Lily kezeire fekteti a sajátjait, és élvezettel tapasztalja, hogy a melegség azokba is átköltözik.

Lily sóhajt egy aprót, aztán újra összeérinti az ajkaikat. Perselus világa táncolni kezd örömében, s a lány önként osztja meg vele a keringőt.

A csókok lassan mélyülnek; mindegyik újabb és újabb adag mérget fecskendez Perselusba, ugyanakkor egy szebb lét reményét pecsételi az ajkaiba. Ahogy izgalomtól reszkető keze újfent bejárja Lily testét, könnyű pillecsókokkal halmozva el karcsú nyakát, gömbölyű vállait, Perselus egyre inkább érezi, hogy a nő valósággal magába szippantja őt. Mindenhol éget, ahol megérinti: minden tűzforró és lüktető. Képtelen levenni róla a kezét, csak simítja, ahol éri, olyan gyöngéden, mintha egy porcelánbabát tartana a karjai között. Mikor Lily átöleli őt, és keblei a férfi meztelen mellkasához nyomódnak, Perselus megérezi, milyen hevesen dübörög a lány szíve is a bordái ketrecében. Átöleli a törékeny testet, s a válla hajlatába fúrja az arcát, mélyen beszívva a nő bőrének selymes illatát. A hosszú hajzuhatag nehéz, vörös függönyként teríti be őket.

Lily megcsókolja Perselus homlokát, égető nyomot hagyva maga után. – Per…

Mindketten megremegnek, amikor eggyé válásuk pillanatában forrongva éneklő madarak kapnak szárnya a testükben, és sebesen mozgó tűzkígyók cikázva járják körbe a mellkasukat. Perselus Lily nyakába csókol, miközben csitítón cirógatja tüzelő hátát, hogy a lány feltámadt reszketését lecsillapítsa. – Sajnálom – csúszik ki belőle akarva-akaratlan a szó.

Lily csak megrázza a fejét, és még szorosabban húzza magához Perselust. Úgy perzsel a férfi karjaiban, mintha lázas volna. – Ne mondd ezt – kérleli suttogva, miközben fénylő zöld szemét a férfi tekintetébe fúrja. – Ez már a vége… Most már minden rendben lesz. Megígértem neked.

Fuldokló érzés keríti hatalmába a bájitalmestert, mintha vastag kötelet hurkolnának a nyaka köré. – Lily, ne beszélj így…

A lány ismét megcsókolja őt, hogy belé fojtsa a szavakat. Perselus hagyja, hogy elsodorja az érzések mámora, s immár csak az ölében fekvő gyönyörre koncentrál: Lilyre.

Már szinte nem is e világon van, hanem a hatalmas, fehér mámor küszöbére érkezett meg nagy hévvel, de annyi józanság még van benne, hogy képes legyen meghallani Lily sürgetőn elsuttogott szavait… még ha a jelentésük nem is igazán jut el az elködösült tudatáig. – Minden, ami eddig történt veled, csak az idő játéka volt, érted, Perselus? Egy szánalmas vicc… Nem szabad foglalkoznod vele. Nem ezt érdemelted. Félrevezetett, játszott veled, de a homok rögtön lepereg az órában, és onnantól kezdve mindez már cseppet sem fog számítani. Úgyhogy ne is gondolj rá többet, rendben, Perselus? Ígérd meg nekem…

Perselus nem érti, miért súgja ezeket az értelmetlen szavakat Lily olyan forrón a fülébe. Csak szorítja a nő testét, és együtt mozognak, együtt ringatóznak kettejük furcsa keringőjének játékára, ám valami baljós árny mégis ott lebeg felettük, szemrehányón nehezedve a férfi vállaira. Fogalma sincs, miről beszél Lily. Nem tudja, de rábólint.

Lily magához húzza őt, és csókot piheg az arcára. Az ajkai nyomán perzselni kezd Perselus bőre.

– Bocsáss meg…

Perselus szája már mozog, hogy kiejtse a szavakat, amikkel olyan régóta tartozik Lilynek, de most megrezzen. Ő mondta ki? Mintha Lily mondta volna… No de miért kérne tőle a lány bocsánatot? Ha van itt valaki, aki bocsánattal tartozik a másiknak, az ő, Perselus…

Sötét nevetést hall ekkor; vészes, ádáz hangot, mintha csak a roxforti thesztrálok nyerítenének. Libabőr emelkedik a teste minden pontjára. Csókot érez az ajkán, gyengéd simítást a nyelvén.

Lily.

Lily.

Lily…

Perselus csak szorítja magához a lányt, s némán kántálja magában a nevét, mialatt a mámor elragadja őt, hófehér, vakító önkívületbe taszítva a tudatát…

**o.0°O//Ébredés.\\\O°0.o**

o.0°O//Az.ébredés.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _The.Awakening_.\\\O°0.o

Nehezen zúgott Perselus füle, amikor felébredt – mintha milliónyi alamuszi darázs döngicsélt volna sötéten az ágya felett. Mogorván felemelte a kezét, hogy masszírozó mozdulatokkal megdörzsölje lüktető halántékát, majd résnyire kinyitotta a szemét. Aggodalma, hogy az erős reggeli fény vakítani fogja, szerencsére alaptalannak bizonyult: szobája a megszokott hajnali szürkeséggel köszöntötte őt, épp csak itt-ott eresztve át néhány bágyadt napsugarat a kifakult, dohos függönyökön.

Perselus felült az ágyban, és abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy valami _nagyon_ nincs rendjén. A feje pulzált és hasogatott, mintha tarkón ütötte volna egy jól odavágott gurkó; a szája száraz volt és érzéketlen, cserepes ajkai több helyütt felrepedeztek. A torka feszült, a mellkasát ezernyi ólomgolyó súlya húzta össze… Összességében úgy érezte magát, mint akin sietve átnyargalt egy hadseregnyi kentaur, darabokra törve a teste minden porcikáját.

A pálcája után nyúlt, de megdermedve vette tudomásul, hogy az nem feküdt szokott helyén, az ágya melletti kisasztalon.

Ettől aztán teljesen felébredt.

– Mi a… – kezdte dühösen és zavarodottan, ám egy hang ekkor félbeszakította őt:

– Ha a pálcáját keresi, uram, az nálam van.

Perselus a támadásra kész vadak fürgeségével pattant ki az ágyból, és önvédelemből a puszta kezét emelte maga elé – a gyors mozdulat azonban ráébresztette, hogy olyan gyenge, mint akinek minden erejét kiszipolyozták. Megtántorodva kapott a falnál lévő szekrény pereme felé, mielőtt még összeesett volna, s összeszorított fogakkal igyekezett stabilan megvetni lábát a talajon.

– Óvatosan! – mondta rögtön az ágya mögött álló sötét hajú fiú, csitítón felemelve a kezeit. Közelebb lépett Perselushoz, ám a bájitalmester villámokat szóró tekintetének láttán mégis megállt, és csak halk hangon megjegyezte: – Nem szabadna még így mozognia. Feküdjön vissza, kérem!

– Ne mondja meg, mit tegyek! – préselte ki magából Perselus nagy nehezen. Zúgott a feje, és mintha az ájulás kerülgette volna. Gyomrának tartalma émelyítőn keringett körbe és körbe, Perselus pedig nagyokat nyelt a nehéz levegőből, miközben összeszorított szemekkel próbálta összegyűjteni az erejét. – Adja ide a pálcámat.

– Ha visszafeküdt az ágyra, odaadom. – A griffendélesekhez cseppet sem méltó válasz nem nyerte el különösebben Perselus tetszését.

– Ez nem alku tárgya, Longbottom! – fröcsögte Perselus gyilkos haraggal, szúrós szemét a mozdulatlanul álló fiúra szegezve. – Azonnal adja vissza a pálcámat!

Longbottom még egy hosszú pillanatig nézte őt – sötéten; olyan sötéten, amilyen kifejezést még sosem látott a kölyök arcán –, majd megkeményítette vonásait, és a talárjából egy pillanat alatt előhúzott pálcát lazán Perselus felé dobta.

A bájitalmester elkapta. Könnyedén megforgatta az ujjai között, megnyugodva hagyva maga mögött a kiszolgáltatottság okozta pánikot, és egyenesen Longbottom arcának szegezte a vesszőt. – Hogy jutott be ide? – kérdezte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

Longbottom javára legyen írva, a kölyök cseppet sem tűnt megrendültnek Perselus reakciójától. – Csak besétáltam az ajtón. Nem élnek a házra szórt bűbájok, mióta a roxforti ostromot követően maga kórházba került.

Kórházba? Igen… A bájitalmester lehunyta a szemét, s ösztönösen a nyakához emelte karját. Képzeletében a torka mart és lüktetett a fájdalomtól. Igen... Nagini megmarta. A halálán volt.

Emlékezett rá, hogy bevitték a Szent Mungóba: hosszú hetekig feküdt ott. Élénken belevésődött a bájitalok párlatától folyamatosan átitatott levegő szaga, a hófehér szobák, a plafonra felszerelt nagy, hunyorgó lámpák képe…

Furcsa érzés legyintette meg ekkor Perselust, valami sötét, vészterhes libbenés, hűvös derengést keltve a mellkasában. _Hófehér, csupasz, tökéletesen steril szoba. Üres, ablaktalan falak. Folyamatosan pislákoló lámpa…_ Megrázta a fejét, s a homályos kép azonmód kiszökkent a gondolataiból.

– Miért az otthonomban vagyok a Szent Mungó helyett? – tette fel a következő kérdést, amikor a választ nem találta meg a saját emlékei között. Mi a nyavalya történhetett, amitől ennyire kótyagos lett a feje?! – Maga miért jött ide, Longbottom? Miért volt magánál a pálcám?

A fiú most először látszott habozni. Kinyitotta a száját, majd újra becsukta, mielőtt egy lassú lélegzetvételt követően szárazon leszögezte volna: – Erről nincs mit mondanom, professzor úr. – Perselus már készült ráreccsenni a bosszantó griffendélesre, mikor az türelemre intette őt a kezével. – A pálcája már jó ideje nálam volt. Engem bíztak meg azzal, hogy vigyázzak rá, amíg maga nem beszámítható. Nem adhattam oda rögtön… Addig nem, amíg nem láttam biztosan, hogy újra önmaga.

– Miket beszél? – Perselus türelmét vesztve ráncolta össze a homlokát. _Miért nem képes normálisan beszélni ez a kölyök?! Hát nem érti a problémát?!_ A férfit tépőn szaggatta belülről a kétség és az értetlenség feletti dühe, Longbottom pedig minderre csak rátett még egy lapáttal, amiért szemlátomást képtelen volt arra, hogy világosan és érthetően felvázolja a helyzetet. Valaminek pedig történnie kellett, ha Perselus emlékezete kihagy. Az agya nem szokott magától ilyeneket játszani.

És mi az, hogy „eddig nem volt önmaga”? Mégis ki más lett volna?

– Longbottom, az istenért, beszéljen már!

– Nem megy! – fakadt ki a fiú olyan hirtelenséggel, hogy egy pillanatra még Perselus is megdermedt. Az a gyerek, aki annyi éven át reszketve húzódott össze, valahányszor a rettegett bájitalmester közelében volt, sosem nézett volna ilyen villámokat szóró tekintettel Perselus szeme közé. Most mégis ezt tette. – Nem megy, érti, professzor? Nem tudok beszélni róla! Nem akarok… Ezt az egészet nem így akartam! – A griffendéles ekkor olyan tett, amivel, ha lehet, sikerült még jobban megdöbbentenie Perselust: a két kezébe temette arcát, s a professzor szeme láttára omlott össze. – Próbáltam megállítani, én igazán próbáltam, de ha egyszer valamit a fejébe vesz… Úgy, mint akkor, elsőben, amikor próbáltam rávenni őket, hogy ne szökjenek ki a klubhelyiségből, akkor sem tudtam megállítani őket… – Reszketeg sóhajt vett, aztán az alsó ajkát harapdálva, megfáradt arckifejezéssel tekintett Perselusra. – Ne értse félre, nem _magára_ haragszom, uram. 

Lassan, de biztosan telt be a pohár. Elég volt! – Longbottom… – kezdett neki Perselus figyelmeztető hangon, ám a kölyök a szavába vágott.

– Sajnálom, professzor úr. Nem az én tisztem felvilágosítani magát. Ha itt maradnék és megtenném, valószínű, hogy csak darabokban érném meg a nap végét… – Halkan felnevetett, ám jókedvnek a leghalványabb szikrája sem volt abban a nevetésben. – Azt ígértem neki, hogy vigyázok magára, amíg felébred és magához tér. Megtettem. – A fiú a hajába túrt, majd fanyar mosollyal Perselusra pillantott. – A maga helyében szétnéznék a szekrények közt. Biztos hagyott itt valamit. És ha később… ha később beszélni akarna velem, a Mungóban bármikor megtalál.

– Longbottom, ne merjen dehop…

– Viszlát, uram.

– …panálni!

A felszólítás elkésett. Longbottom pördült egyet, s a jellegzetes pukkanást követően már teremtett lélek sem volt Perseluson kívül a helyiségben.

Perselus hosszú percekig állt az előtte lévő csupasz falra meredve, mielőtt lassan leeresztette volna a varázspálcáját. Még mindig zúgott a füle, még mindig döngicséltek a gonosz darazsak, és soha ilyen erősen még nem érezte azt, hogy egy ádáz, fekete árnylény lopakodik körülötte, megfeszített karmokkal várva, hogy lecsaphasson rá.

Lehunyta a szemét, és kétségbeesetten próbált kutatni az emlékei között, hogy ne csak homályos benyomásokat és érzékeléseket lásson, hanem valós _tényeket_. Valami történt, valami nagy baj történt, és Perselus egyszerűen _tudta,_ hogy ha rájön, mi is az, az igazság cseppet sem fog tetszeni neki.

De akkor is ki kellett derítenie.

* * *


	2. A téboly hónapjai - Harry oldala

**o.0°O//A.merengő.\\\O°0.o**

o.0°O//Amnézia.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _Amnesia_.\\\O°0.o

A merengő úgy pihent ott az asztalon, mintha egyenesen őrá várt volna. Rúnákkal borított peremén végigsuhant a férfi árnyéka, ahogy Perselus közelebb lépett az asztalhoz, s közben fél szemmel felmérte az azon sorakozó számtalan, fényesen csillogó fiolát. Jól tudta, mi tekergőzik lustán az üvegcsékben: pontosan ugyanaz az anyag, ami ott kavargott a merengőben is, hívogató, sejtelmes ezüsttáncot lejtve a férfi szeme előtt.

Emlékek.

Perselus képtelen volt elszakítani tekintetét a tárgytól, mintha a rúnák megigézték volna őt. Egy pillanatra végigfuttatta kezét a tál öblös oldalán, és közben lehunyta a szemét.

Annyira snassz. Ő nem emlékszik – hatalmas, tátongó fekete lyukak szaggatják szellősre a memóriáját, erre valaki emlékeket hagy itt neki a szobája asztalán. Hát hol van ebben a meglepetés, a kiszámíthatatlanság?

Nem mintha Perselus panaszkodni akart volna. Annyira vágyta az emlékek adta tudást, hogy abban a pillanatban is erővel kellett levennie a kezét a merengőről, mert az ujjai szinte hozzáragadtak; mintha azt remélték volna, a mázon keresztül magukba szippanthatják a _magyarázatot._

A magyarázat, igen – ennek hiánya viselte meg a leginkább Perselust. Ez tépte a fejébe a legnagyobb űrt. A háború hosszú évei alatt Dumbledore révén ő volt az, aki mindig mindent átlátott, aki mindennel tisztában volt. Tudta, mit tesz az egyik oldal, tudta, hogyan reagál erre a másik… ezekből pedig ki tudta kalkulálni, hogy _a saját_ következő lépése mi legyen.

Most semmi ilyesmit nem érzett magában. Ott voltak azok a tények, amiket megnyugtató bizonyossággal tudott: kérészéletű igazgatói mivolta a Roxfortban, Potterék ostoba betörése a kastélyba, a Nagyúr meglepő, ám nem váratlan pálfordulása Perselusszal szemben, valamint Nagini… onnantól kezdve viszont mintha baltával estek volna neki a fejének. A tények helyét innentől olyan tompa emlékfoszlányok, olyan fakó képek töltötték meg, amelyeket sehova nem tudott beilleszteni. Tengeri viharok, tündérek, illatos gyepek és tágas mezők… Érthetetlen, zagyva ömleny volt az egész.

Egyszóval, most egyáltalán nem látta át a dolgokat, és ez felettébb nyugtalanította. Kellő információ híján nem tudja, hányadán is áll az élet dolgaival. Kellő információ híján fogalma sem volt, merre léphetne úgy, hogy ne kerüljön egyenest egy akna fölé.

És egyébként is. Tudni akarta, az isten szerelmére!

Perselus vett egy mély lélegzetet, aztán tekintetét ismét a merengő tartalmára szegezte. A látvány egészen megbabonázta: a tálban békésen keringő ezüsthullámok csábítón hívogatták őt, a szirének dalával felérő bűnös dallamokat suttogva a fülébe. Perselus a merengő oldalára fektette a két kezét, és minden józansága ellenére is izgatott borzongás futott végig rajta a hűvös máz érintésétől.

Szóval valaki betört a lakásába, egyenesen a szobáját vette célba, és itt hagyta neki ezt a temérdek emléket, mert tudta, hogy Perselus pontosan ezekre fog vágyni. Ez a valaki azzal is tisztában volt, hogy a férfi kómásan, szinte félőrülten fog magához térni, ezért ráuszította Longbottomot – aki nem volt biztos benne, hogy a bájitalmester „önmaga lesz-e”, ezért elvette a pálcáját. Nem, nem is elvette: azt mondta, már hosszú ideje nála volt.

Nem túl biztató tények, de egyelőre ennyivel kellett beérnie. És ha Perselus a végére akart járni a dolgoknak, bizony mindenre fel kellett készülnie.

De hát ő sosem volt az a típusú férfi, akit egy ilyen helyzet bármitől is eltántorított volna.

Pár pillanatig még kétkedőn meredt a kavargó emlékekre, ám aztán képtelen volt többé ellenállni a _tudás_ csábításának. Lehunyta a szemét, majd a merengőbe hajtotta a fejét – és abban a pillanatban zuhanni kezdett.

o.0°O//Emlékek.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _Memories.\\\_ O°0.o

Valahogy nem tudott meglepődni azon, hogy az emlék minden kétséget kizáróan Harry Potteré volt.

A Szent Mungóban voltak; miután Perselus is annyi időt töltött az ispotályban, nem okozott neki nehézséget ráismerni a zsúfolt folyosókra és a személytelen kórtermekre, melyekre a nyitott ajtókon át nyert belátást. Az emlék eseményei azonban nem itt folytak le, hanem az egyik vizsgálóban, ahová Harry Potter épp ezekben a pillanatokban lépett be.

Perselus gondolkodás nélkül követte a fiút a helyiségbe, majd megállt az ajtó mellett, és a falnak támaszkodva figyelte a szemei előtt lejátszódó jelentet.

– Harry! – A szőke gyógyítónő, akiben Perselus az egyik szende, hugrabugos roxforti diákra ismert rá, felállt az asztal mellől, hogy megszorítsa a belépő kezét. – Már azt hittem, ide sem érsz.

– Sajnálom, Hannah – szabadkozott Potter félszegen, miközben viszonozta a kézfogást, majd ruganyos mozdulattal levetette magát a Miss Abott asztala előtt pihenő székre. – Feltartottak.

– Azt rögtön gondoltam. – A fiatal szőke nő sietve lekörmölt valamit az előtte heverő papírosokra, majd előhúzta a pálcáját, és immár minden figyelmét Potternek szentelte. – Hogy vagy, Harry?

– Jól – vonta meg a vállát a griffendéles. – Újabban kétnaponta rám tör a migrén, és tegnap óta veszettül kapar a torkom, de…

– Nem a fizikai hogylétedre vonatkozott a kérdésem – szakította félbe Abott a fiút olyan higgadt precizitással, amit a roxforti évek tapasztalatai után Perselus igazán nem várt volna a lánytól. – Az a fontos, hogy érzelmileg és pszichésen hogyan érzed magad. Nem vagy leterhelve? Zaklatnak még a fanatikusaid? Sikerült elrendeznetek Audreyval azt, amin összekülönböztetek? Közben gyere ide, hadd vizsgáljalak meg.

Potter válla némileg megereszkedett, de igyekezett nem engedni a kényszeredett mosolyából, miközben a gyógyítóhoz lépett, és levette az ingét. – Őszintén? Rohadtul kikészítenek. Az ember azt hinné, két évvel a háború után már lecsillapodtak a kedélyek, de nem. A két kezemen meg sem tudnám számolni, hányszor hívtak az elmúlt hónapban interjúk miatt… Két hete volt Merlin-díj átadó, amire díszvendégként én is részt vettem. Ne tudd meg, milyen volt! Csak kattogtak a fényképezők, folyamatosan vadidegenek támadtak le, és egy pillanatra nem voltak képesek magamra hagyni a többi aurorral! Mintha nem is Chuck kapta volna meg a díjat, hanem megint én.

Perselus nem tudta palástolni döbbenetét, amikor kiderült, hogy az emlék szerint már két év telt el az utolsó ostrom óta. Merlinre, vajon mennyi idő telhetett el a valóságban?! Csak remélni tudta, hogy az emlék nem olyan régi…

Potter talán maga sem vette észre, mennyire fáradttá vált a hangja, Abott figyelmét azonban szemlátomást nem kerülte el: miközben pálcáját lengetve vizsgálta Pottert, a háta mögül aggódó pillantást vetett a fiú tarkójára.

– Tudod… Lassan már úgy érzem, csak egy bárgyú posztervigyor vagyok, amivel teleplakátolhatják a világot – folytatta keserűen a griffendéles. – Audreyról aztán már ne is beszéljünk! Egy az egyben Ginny. Egyszerűen képtelen megérteni, miért zavar engem ez a hatalmas felhajtás. Volt, hogy ő maga árulta el a Prófétának, merre töltjük a hétvégét, pedig tudta jól, hogy kifejezetten pihenni utaztunk el! Néha már azt hiszem… – Potter a szájára harapott, és nem fejezte be a mondatot.

Abott hátrébb lépett, majd visszaült az asztalhoz, és közben intett Potternek, hogy felöltözhet. – Mit?

– Nem érdekes. Csak… rossz ez az egész. – Szárazon felnevetett. – Bocs, hogy így kitörtem, Hannah.

– Ugyan, hisz ezért vagyok itt. – A nő egyetlen rövid mosolyt villantott csak Potterre, mielőtt komoly hangra váltott volna. – A migrénre fel tudok írni neked egy elixírt, de amíg ilyen feszült vagy, nem számítok rá, hogy sokat segítene. A vállaid pedig eléggé beálltak, csodálkoznék, ha a napokban nem érne téged egy kisebb izomgörcs, úgyhogy megelőzésképp adok a múltkori kenőcsből. Az sokat segített, igaz? A pulzusod szaporább a normálisnál. – Megemelte a kezét, és megérintette a fiú arcát, miközben a szemébe nézett. – Tág pupillák. Mikor vettél be utoljára?

Potter olyan látványosan feszült meg, hogy Perselus szinte felhorkantott tőle. – Tessék?

– Ha azt hitted, nem fogom észrevenni, akkor szörnyen lebecsültél, és vedd úgy, hogy meg vagyok sértve. – Abott egy ideig szúrós pillantással méregette Pottert, aztán halkan felsóhajtott. A keménység nyomtalanul eltűnt a vonásaiból. – Harry, gyógyító vagyok, de épp úgy a barátod is. Segíteni szeretnék, de nem megy, ha nem engeded. Tudom, milyen helyzetben vagy, és megértem, miért teszed, még akkor is, ha nem értek egyet vele. Tehát… Mikor vettél be utoljára?

–… Tegnap éjszaka – ismerte be halkan Potter. – Este próbáltam beszélni Audreyval, de… – Megint elharapta a mondat végét. – Reggel kilencre már teljesen magamnál voltam.

– Mekkora adag volt?

A griffendéles szemlátomást kényelmetlenül érezte magát, mert kerülte a szőke lány tekintetét. – A szokott kétszázas. Hannah, el tudom képzelni, mit gondolsz most, de előtte már két hete tiszta voltam! Csak…

– Tudod, mire gondolok, Harry? Hogy nem értem, miért jársz ide. A lizergsav-dietilamid nem okoz fizikai függőséget, ergo, ha szeded, akkor azt csakis azért teszed, mert _te_ úgy akarod! Ha nem akarnád, nem vennéd be, ilyen egyszerű.

Potter már nyitotta a száját, de félúton meggondolta magát, és csak dacosan elfordult. Az arca szemlátomást egészen felmelegedett, mert rózsás foltok jelentek meg a bőrén.

Abott enyhült meg hamarabb. – Egyáltalán honnan volt még anyagod? – kérdezte fáradt hangon. – Azt hittem, Neville a múltkor mindet összeszedte.

– Úgy is volt. Csak két napja találkoztam Dunggal…

– Óó – húzta fanyar mosolyra a száját a lány. ­– Így már minden érhető.

– Nézd, Hannah, én le akarom tenni! Komolyan. Nem örömömből csinálom, hidd el! De mindig történik valami, ami teljesen leszívja az agyam, és olyankor…

– Ne magyarázkodj, kérlek.

Perselus szótlanul, összevont szemöldökkel figyelte a jelenetet. Őszintén meglepte, hogy Potter drogokkal küzd – sosem hitte volna, hogy a kölyök ennyire lealacsonyodik majd, hogy ennyire megtörné a hírnév. Tompa késztetést érzett, hogy odatrappoljon hozzá, és a két vállánál fogva rázza meg a féleszű idiótát, amiért ekkora szamárságot csinál, de nem tehette.

– Az a baj, hogy nem hozzám kellene járnod – mondta ekkor Abott halkan, mereven vizslatva Pottert, aki szemlátomást kényelmetlenül feszengett a nő tekintete alatt –, hanem valakihez, aki célzottan tudna a problémáddal foglalkozni. Pszichológusra van szükséged, Harry, nem általános gyógyítóra, és végképp nem egy gyakornokra. Tudnék is ajánlani neked valakit.

– Nem hiszem, hogy szívesen szóba állnék vadidegenekkel – jegyezte meg szárazon Potter. – Hannah, tudom, hogy csak púp vagyok a hátadon…

– Erről szó sincs!

– …de mással egyszerűen nem tudok beszélni! Olyanokkal, akik nem értik meg… akik nem csinálták végig. Akik nem voltak ott és nem látták, amit én, akik csak most, a veszély elmúltával képesek nagyzolni. – Potter vett egy mély levegőt, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Akik nem értik meg, miért viselt meg a halála.

Perselus azonmód összevonta a szemöldökét, és bár várta a benne rögtön megfogalmazódó „kinek a halála?” kérdést, Abott azonban, úgy tűnik, rögtön tudta, kiről beszél a fiú.

Nemcsak tudta: szemlátomást kényelmetlenül is érintette, mert fanyar kifejezés jelent meg az arcán. – Harry, túl kell lépned rajta. Hány hónap telt már el…?

– Három – vágta rá nyomban Potter. – És hidd el, ennyi idő semmit nem jelent nekem, miután előtte huszonhét hónapon át ültem az ágya mellett.

– Piton meghalt – jelentette ki nyomatékosan Abott. – Megölték. Már nem tudsz segíteni rajta, ezt el kell fogadnod.

A szavak hideg zuhanyként érték Perselust. Fordult vele a világ, s ő a szekrényre támaszkodott, hogy hirtelen megrendültségében egyensúlyát ne veszítse.

 _Meghalt?_ Miről beszélnek ezek? Hiszen itt van, épp az emléket nézi!

Felidézte maga előtt a Longbottommal folytatott kurta kis beszélgetést. Megnyugodva érezte, hogy a bizonyított tények nyújtotta talajban gond nélkül megszilárdul a hite, a kétely kúszó férgei pedig elszivárognak a többi kártevővel együtt. Ő él. Az emlék szereplői azok, akik tévednek.

Potter úgy meredt Abottra, mintha a nő legalábbis az anyját ócsárolta volna.

Tekintete a gyógyító figyelmét sem kerülte el. – Ne nézz így, ezt te is tudod. Végigbeszéltük már párszor.

– De miért nem lehetett szólni nekem? Még csak ott sem lehettem a temetésén! Pedig tudtad, milyen fontos nekem, hogy… hogy… – A fiú egy pillanatra az ajkára harapott. – Hogy ott legyek. Tudtad, milyen bűntudatom volt. Tudtad, hogy az első hónapokban ott ültem az ágya mellett minden egyes nap, de még utána is jöttem, amikor csak engedte az időm. Tudtad, hogy én voltam az egyetlen, aki látogatta őt, és reménykedett még a felépülésében! Hogy egyszer még magához tér, és bocsánatot kérhetek tőle! Tudtad, hogy bagollyal bármikor elérhettetek volna, hiába voltam Németországban, úgyhogy írnotok kellett volna, amikor végre felébredt, de legfőképp AZONNAL ÍRNOTOK KELLETT VOLNA, AMIKOR RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE RÁTÁMADT!

A szőke nő úgy rebbent össze Potter hirtelen üvöltése hallatán, mintha a griffendéles nekirontott volna. Perselus látta, hogy a keze a pálcája felé siklik, de nem nyúl hozzá – épp olyan mozdulatlanná dermedt, mint a jelenetet figyelő bájitalmester.

– Mikor elkaptuk Lestrange-t, már késő volt – suttogta Abott egész testében reszketve. – Hiába tért magához, talán csak pár órát volt ébren, mert amint Lestrange tudomást szerzett róla… De hiszen tudod… Már nem tehettünk semmit…

– HANNAH! – A kölyök hangja ostorként csattant a jéggé hűlt levegőben, ám ehhez képest a szellő rebegésénél is halkabban, szinte rimánkodva folytatta: – Tényleg… tényleg nem érted?

– Harry, én megértem, de ha még egyszer felemeled a hangodat velem szemben, kénytelen leszek visszavágni. Nem akarlak benyugtatózni, de rákényszerítesz! – Abott ekkor már mereven állt az asztala mögött, s most óvatos léptekkel közeledett Potter felé, mintha egy dúvadat igyekezne becserkészni. – Az LSD beszél belőled, azért vagy ennyire ingerült… Le kell csillapodnod, különben idecsődítesz mindenkit!

Potter már nyitotta a száját, feltehetően egy újabb visszavágásra készülve, ám aztán csak felhördült, és a két kezébe temette az arcát. A szekrénynek csapódott, ahogy a lábai megremegve készültek feladni a szolgálatot, minek következtében a polcok minden tartalma vészesen ingó táncba fogott. Abott az ajkára harapott, szemlátomást készen arra, hogy egy pillanat alatt Potter mellett teremjen, mégis bizonytalan mozdulatlanságban maradva.

– Harry… – kezdte reszelő hangon a szőke gyógyító, de nem tudta befejezni a mondanivalóját; ekkor ugyanis csillámló zöld fények szaladtak be a helyiségbe az ajtón lévő kulcslyukon át, majd körülvették Abott alakját, és szikrázva lebegni kezdtek körülötte. Puha sustorgás neszét lehetett hallani, távolról és tompán, Abott azonban a jelek szerint tökéletesen megértette.

Intett a pálcájával, mire a fények, ahogy jöttek, elillantak, aztán a nő Potter felé fordult.

– Harry, most el kell szaladnom az egyik beteghez. Tíz percnél többet nem vehet igénybe. Addig maradj itt, és ne nyúlj semmihez. Nem akarjuk, hogy mások is ilyen állapotban lássanak, igaz? – Olyan kioktató hangon beszélt, mintha egy kisgyereket igyekezne rendre teremteni. Magára kapta a köpenyét, és az ajtóhoz sietett, de nem állta meg, hogy visszafordulva még egyszer ki ne hangsúlyozza: – Komolyan mondtam, Harry. Ne – menj – ki! Sietek vissza. – Azzal fordult egyet, és már csukódott is be mögötte az ajtó.

Perselus ekkor Potterre pillantott, és enyhe meglepettségében az addig szorosan összekulcsolt kezeit most leeresztette maga mellé.

Potter arckifejezése megváltozott. Amint Abott eltűnt a színről, a tekintetében addig játszó minden harag, zavartság, kétségbeesés és érzékenység nyomtalanul eltűnt, s a helyét hideg elszántság vette át, egészen sötétre festve meg a szemüveg mögött csillogó zöld szempárt.

Ruganyos, fürge mozdulatokkal rohamozta meg Abott dolgozóasztalát, kihúzta a fiókokat, és merev, céltudatos arccal kezdett kutakodni a mappák és papírkötegek rengetegében.

Perselus lassan sétált oda az emlékbeli kölyök mögé, és sötét tekintettel méregette a fiú hátát, miközben az türelmetlenül húzogatta a fiókokat, épp csak bele-belepillantva a papirosok tartalmába. Mintha nem is igazán tudta volna, mit keres… A bájitalmester nem tudta visszanyomni a horkantását. Sosem hitte volna, hogy Potter képes levágni egy ekkora parádét pusztán azért, hogy elaltassa a másik gyanakvását, és nyugodtan nyomozhasson… ki tudja, most éppen mi után. Ez már csaknem mardekáros vonás volt. Ha ez végig ott lapult benne, akkor kétségtelen, hogy jóval több volt a kölyökben, mint amennyit Perselus hajlandó volt elismerni.

– Francba! – szisszent fel Potter frusztráltan, mikor az utolsó fiókkal is végzett, mégsem találta meg azt, amit keresett. Ingerült mozdulatot tett a pálcájával, mire a szerteszét szálló papírok egytől-egyig a helyükre libbentek.

A griffendéles ezután a hosszú szekrénysorhoz sietett. Hosszú ideig olvasta oldalra döntött fejjel a mappák gerincére írt sorokat, míg végül az egyik legmagasabban lévő polcon meglelte, amit keresett. – _Invito_ Perselus Piton kartonja!

Saját nevének hallatán Perselus szája kényelmetlenül megrándult. Egy közepes vastagságú dosszié repült le aztán az egyik legfelső polcról, egyenesen Potter kezébe, és Perselus nem tudott féket vetni a kíváncsiságának: közvetlenül Potter mögé lépett, tudván, hogy az emlékbeli alak úgysem fogja érzékelni őt, és a válla fölött pillantott le a kölyök kezében tartott karton szürke fedőborítójára.

_Perselus Piton_

_VT78992-15/9_

_1960-01-09, Eileen Prince_

Édesanyja nevének látványa még most, ennyi év távlatában is úgy mart a férfiba, akár egy lüktető darázscsípés. Gyűlölt mindent, ami a múltja – és ezzel együtt a szörnyű gyerekkora – mementójaként szolgált, mégis volt valami ebben a névben, ami az irritáló fájdalmon túl tompa, nem annyira kellemetlen bizsergést váltott ki belőle. Ez az érzés volt az egyetlen oka annak, hogy Perselus még nem szórt _Exmemoriam_ ot saját magára.

– Na végre – dörmögte Potter, végigsimítva tenyerével a kartont, majd megkísérelte kinyitni a mappát.

Nem sikerült neki.

– Jaj, ne csináld már! – Perselus ismét felhorkantott, de Potter persze nem hallotta: csak megbökte pálcájával a dosszié fedőlapját. – _Demonstrate!_ – Semmi. – _Tárd fel titkodat!_ – Semmi. A köteg tökéletes békességben feküdt Potter kezében. – _Nyílj ki, vagy szétszaggatlak…!_ Á, a francba.

Potter visszament Abott asztalához, letette rá Perselus kartonját, majd a zsebébe nyúlt, és előhúzott belőle egy vörös szalaggal összekötött sárgásbarna tekercset. Szétterítette a papirost, majd a karton fedőlapjára helyezte. Perselus azonnal észrevette a pergamen jobb felső sarkába nyomtatott magenta színű WVV logót, mire összeszorította a száját. Weasleyék…

Potter meglengette a pálcáját, majd kétszer a pergamenhez érintette. – _Effingo reprodi!_

A pergamen sárgás színnel felizzott, majd betűk jelentek meg rajta, aztán mondatok, bekezdések… sorról sorra kirajzolva azt, ami vélhetően a mappa tartalmának első oldala volt.

­– Lássuk csak – dünnyögte Potter, amint a bűbáj befejezte a másolást. Felkapta a lapot, de épp csak átfutotta a Perselus személyes adatait taglaló oldalt, és már tette is vissza a lezárt dosszié tetejére. – Nem, a következő kell… _Sekundus!_

A sorok összemosódtak, és mikor pár pillanattal később újra kitisztultak, már egy újabb oldalt reprodukáltak. _Kórrajz_ – olvasta Perselus a címen, ám nem volt alkalma az egész lapot végigolvasni, mert Potter máris rázta a fejét. – _Sekundus!_

Ez jó pár oldalon keresztül így folytatódott. Perselusnak elképzelése sem volt, mit kereshet Potter, de felettébb bosszús volt, amiért csak félmondatokat és foszlányokat tudott elkapni az újra és újra feltűnő szövegekből: _Varázslény okozta sérülés… kígyómarás… méreg feloldása folyamatban, állapot továbbra is válságos, a tudata… alkalmazott bájitalok és esszenciák…akut állapotromlás, kezelése… status comatose megállapítva… Maurice Middleton, felelős gyógyító szakvéleménye szerint felépülésre csekély esély… külső ingerekre nem reagál…_

Aztán Potter egyszer csak megállt. Maga elé emelte a papírlapot, és elégedetten sóhajtott fel. – Végre!

Perselus kihúzta magát a kölyök mögött, és szúrós szemekkel meredt a pergamenre.

_… április 30-án a beteg, Perselus Piton azonnali áthelyezését rendeljük el a Varázslati Traumák osztályára. A beteg állapota megelőző eseményig stabil volt, 29-én hajnalban nem várt módon felébredt status comatose állapotból. (Alk.kez.: aprít. mocsári szirkász levelével kevert Bogolyfű-alapfőzet, kész. N. Longbottom, ell. M. Middleton. Gy.i. N. Baker és H. Abott. fokozott ellenőrzés alatt, szabadalmaztatás folyamatban)_

_Mérsékelten tudatánál volt, külső ingerekre jól reagált. Teljes felépülési esélyek megduplázódtak, 30-án helyi idő szerint hajnali 2 óra 45 és 55 perc között azonban támadás érte. (Tám. Rodolphus Lestrange, még a helyszínen elfogatásra került. Rész. lásd minisztériumi jelentés RL-215/923-20000430 ügyszám alatt)_

_Átok ismeretlen, gyógymódra kelt. dátumig nem sikerült rálelni. Okozott psychosis mérsékelhető, ám betegség okát illető jelenlegi tudásunk szerint kezelhetetlen. A beteg disorientált, fizikailag ép, környezetére nincs ingerrel. Figyelme nem kelthető fel, szóra, képekre és cselekedetekre nem reagál. Képzelgések, hallucin., téveszmék előfordulása jellemző. Bájitalok (lista: 5. sz. melléklet) alkalmazásával érdemi reakciót nem sikerült elérni. Hangulata ingadozó, stimulálásra agresszióval reagál(hat). PTSD feltételezhető, önsebzésre hajlamos, suicid természet (?). Kórrajz megfelelő ismeretek hiányában képlékeny._

_VT-osztály zárt részlegében történő ellátása előírt az ismeretlen átok fertőző voltára való tekintettel. Némely tünetek fizikai interakció során, bőrrel történő érintkezéssel külső személyre átterjedhetnek, emiatt a beteg ápolása a gyógyítók és inasok fokozott figyelmét követeli meg. Megf. védőöltözet használata, Securus-bűbáj alkalmazása előírt, minden helyzetben alkalmazandó. Alk.kez. változó, cél a beteg állapotának stabilizálása, ingerekre történő reakciók elérése. Beteget érintő mindennemű információ visszatartása, kezelés discretiója erősen kérelmezett._

_Javasolt elhelyezés VT-osztály, fertőző szakasz, zárt részlegben. Egyszemélyes kórterem, B/19-es (kezelői rálátás miatt) preferált. Fel.gy. M. Middleton, R. Sethine, K. Tyler. Gy.i. H. Abott és M. Meyer. Kartonra mai nappal…_

Potter gyorsabban olvashatott, mint Perselus, mert ekkor összetekerte a pergament, és sietve visszasüllyesztette a zsebébe. 

– B/19 – dünnyögte maga elé félhangosan, miközben intett a pálcájával, mire Perselus dossziéja egy szempillantás alatt visszarepült eredeti helyére a szekrényen. – B/19… Nev, reszkess, mert ezért kicsinállak…

Perselust őszintén megdöbbentette a fiú arcán látszó komolyság: az ábrázata olyan sötét volt és baljóslatú, mint egy viharos éjszaka. Potter aztán mintha a semmiből varázsolta volna elő azt az ostoba köpenyét; magára borította, és Perselus már várta, mikor tűnik el a kölyök a szemei elől… de nem ez történt.

Talán az lehet az oka, hogy Potter emlékében volt, talán más, de mindenesetre tompa derengés formájában még mindig látta a griffendéles fiú alakját, amint az sebesen a bejárat felé szedte a lépteit. A bájitalmester habozás nélkül követte őt.

Ahogy szaporán lépkedett a fiú mögött, próbált minden mást kizárni a fejéből, és kizárólag Potter hátára koncentrálni, de bármily erősen igyekezett is, a gondolatok kúszó indái mégis beették magukat a tudatába. A kartonjában olvasott információ-szeletek olyan képeket ébresztettek fel benne, amikről eddig nem is tudott, és most mégis rettentő valósnak érződtek: látta maga előtt a bőrig ázott Rodolphust, amint előreszegezett pálcával megjelenik a kórterem ajtajában, látta a gyűlölettől szikrázó tekintetét, miközben azt köpi elé: _„Megfizetsz, mocskos áruló!”_

Az ábrázata vicsorba torzult, csimbókos sötét hajáról nehéz cseppekben pergett a víz. _„Mire vársz?”_ Piton hűvösen és érzéketlenül beszélt. _„Csak csináld.”_

Aztán Rodolphus meglengette a göcsörtös varázspálcáját, és mintha egy világ robbant volna szét Perselusban; felüvöltött kínjában…

Onnantól minden összemosódott.

„Okozott psychosis”… Szóval _megőrült_? Rodolphus ahelyett, hogy végzett volna vele, megzápította az agyát? Perselus képes lett volna a falat kaparni tehetetlen dühében. Miért, ó miért tagadják meg tőle még a normális _halált_ is?! Ennyire nagy kérés lett volna? Hogy végre itt hagyhassa ezt az ocsmány életet, ami soha semmi jóval nem szolgált neki, és végre _, végre-valahára_ Lilyvel lehessen…?!

Hirtelen összeszorult a mellkasa, mintha rosszul vett volna levegőt. A kezei megremegtek.

Lily.

Mindig is fájó szúrást okozott benne ez a név, most valahogy mégis más volt, valami új érzés költözött belé. Lily… A név, az emlék már nem csupán szúrta őt: a lüktető sajgás bizseregve omlott szét a teste minden részében, puha, félig-elfeledett emlékképeket ébresztve fel a férfiban.

Más volt, most… most _más_ volt.

  
_De mitől…?_

Perselus megrázta a fejét, és megszaporázta a lépteit, hogy utolérje Pottert. Ez most nem számít, most másra kell figyelnie. Meg kell találnia az igazságot ebben az őrületben… rá kell jönnie, mi történt. Meg kell tudnia.

Észre sem vette, mikor értek a negyedik emeletre, de Potter olyan könnyedén kanyargott a folyosókon, mintha világéletében erre járt volna. Mindeközben persze arra is volt gondja, hogy elkerülje az ütközéseket: láthatatlan volt ugyan, de az arra járóknak is szemet szúrt volna, ha a puszta levegő hirtelen nekik megy. Perselusnak ilyennel nem kellett foglalkoznia: az emlék szereplői olyan könnyedén suhantak át rajta, mintha nem is ember lett volna, hanem kísértet.

Potter pont ekkor nyitott ki egy nehéz, keskeny faajtót. Pont elsétált mögötte egy gyógyító, de nem tűnt fel neki. Az ostoba.

Perselus a fiú mögött csusszant be, s az ajtó halkan csukódott be mögöttük.

Első gondolata az volt, hogy mennyivel sötétebb van itt, mint a többi folyosón. Hiába égtek a lámpák, volt valami sötét szürkeség a térben, ami mintha egyenesen a meszelt falakról porladt volna az ott haladók közé. Nehéz szag terjengett a levegőben: gyógyszerek és félig kész bájitalok bizarr egyvelegének esszenciája, ami tompa, keserű érzést keltett Perselusban. Próbálta megmagyarázni magának, hogy ez csak egy _emlék_ , nem a valóság – hogy nem is nagyon lehetne itt éreznie semmit –, mégis hideg borzongást ült ki az egész testére a hely leegőjétől. Tudta, egyszerűen tudta, hogy hosszú-hosszú időt töltött el ezen folyosók között, csaknem meg tudta tapintani az emléket. Az orvosságos szag úgy ette be magát az orrába, mintha világéletében ezt a levegőt szívta volna – keserűn, sötéten, és legfőképp akarata ellenére. Szinte fuldoklott tőle.

Próbálta megkeresni a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt bujkáló Potter homályos alakját, s nemsokára rá is lelt az egyik szemközti folyosón szaladva. Perselus megrázta a fejét, hogy kizavarja onnan a jelen pillanatban oda nem illő gondolatokat, majd a kölyök után iramodott.

Potter a folyosó jobb oldalára szegezte a tekintetét, és a bájitalmesternek nem kellett különösebben megerőltetnie magát, hogy rájöjjön, mit figyelhet.

B/11.

B/13.

B/15.

Ekkor kanyar következett, ami mögött széles, nehéz üvegajtó zárta el az útjukat, rajta a felirattal:

**QUARANTINE – ELZÁRT RÉSZLEG**

**krónikus ártások okozta fertőző/járványos betegségben szenvedők részére**

**(B/17 – B/26)**

Belépés kizárólag engedéllyel rendelkező gyógyítók, gyakornokok és gyógyítóinasok számára lehetséges.

Előírt védőöltözet viselése KÖTELEZŐ.

BETEGLÁTOGATÁSRA NINCS LEHETŐSÉG!

– _Alohomora!_ – suttogta ekkor Potter, szemlátomást egyetlen gondolatra sem méltatva a nem igazán szívélyes feliratot, majd kattant a zár, és a zárt részleg ajtaja máris nyitva állt előttük.

Ha a kinti szag kellemetlen volt, hát sokszorosára erősítve valósággal mellbe vágta Perselust. Köhögni – és csaknem öklendezni – kezdett, hiába próbálta győzködni magát, hogy ez még mindig csak egy emlék, és nem a valóság. Megdörzsölte a halántékát, és sötét ábrázattal igyekezett Potter nyomába.

A kórtermek itt már sokkal nagyobb távolságra voltak egymástól, és a kiírások szerint mindegyikben csak egyetlen beteg tartózkodott zárt ajtók mögött. A B/17-et hamar elhagyták. Perselus szíve jobb belátása ellenére is hevesen kalapálni kezdett, mikor meglátta a sok köpenyes embert, akik minden bizonnyal a B/19-es kórterem előtt csődültek össze. Mind hevesen beszéltek, egy idősebb boszorkány szélesen gesztikulálva magyarázott valamit.

Abott is köztük volt.

Amikor ezt Potter is felfedezte, a képe megnyúlt, és olyan arcot vágott, mint akit az imént pofoztak fel… aztán megfeszítette az állát, és Perselus egy pillanatig már azt hitte, a kölyök mindjárt megy, és ráüvölt a szőke lányra.

Ám Potter nem ezt tette. Ökölbe szorította ugyan a kezét, és gyilkos tekintettel meredt a gyógyítókra, de végül csak szó nélkül, nesztelenül mögéjük osont. Perselus követte őt.

A B/19-es kórterem melletti fal meg volt nyitva: egy jó méter széles, átlátszó üvegablak engedett belátást nyerni a szobába, aminek lakója szemlátomást nem volt tisztában azzal, milyen sokan figyelik őt. Ami azt illeti, szemlátomást semmivel nem volt tisztában.

Perselust erős émelygés fogta el, ahogy a padlón tekergőző, körmeit harapdáló emlék-énjére nézett.

Az emlékbeli Perselus sokkoló és ijesztő látványt nyújtott: hófehér kórházi talárja felgyűrődött, zsíros haja hosszú csimbókokban lógott le egészen a lapockájáig. A mozdulatai lassúak és kimértek voltak, mintha nem igazán tudná, hogyan is kell mozgatnia magát, a szája pedig egy pillanatra sem állt meg: folyamatosan halk, érthetetlen szavakat motyogott maga elé…

Az arca volt a legijesztőbb. A _tudat_ leghalványabb morzsáját is nélkülöző sötét, kissé bamba szempár, mely ide-oda forgott, mintha a férfi láthatatlan ellenségekkel küzdött volna. Őrült volt. Tébolyodott. És még csak nem is tudott róla.

Perselus egészen addig hátrált, míg háta mögött meg nem érezte a szemközti falat, aztán maga elé húzta a kezeit, mintegy védekezésképp. Reszketett, pedig gyűlölt gyengeséget mutatni. És rettentően bolondnak tartotta magát, amiért hagyta, hogy ennyire sokkolja őt ez az emlék, noha tisztában van vele – ő maga az élő bizonyíték! –, hogy ez az állapot mind el fog múlni…

El kellett ismernie, Rodolphus mégiscsak értette a dolgát. Ez messze kegyetlenebb bosszú volt, mintha pusztán meggyilkolta volna őt.

– … szerezhette meg a tegnapi fürdetéskor, és valószínűleg elrejtette a ruhájában. – Perselus csak nehezen tudott a beszélő varázslóra összpontosítani. – Az ember nem hinné, hogy egy ilyen kis tárggyal ekkora bajt tud csinálni, de rettenetesen elintézte magát. Nagyon sok vért veszített; csakis a szerencséjének köszönheti, hogy meg tudtuk menteni.

– Hogy fordulhatott elő ilyesmi?! – csattant fel az egyik testes boszorkány, majd kérdőn nézett Abott, és a lány mellett álló fiatalember irányába. – Ki volt vele fürdéskor?

A varázsló szólalt meg cincogva: – É-én voltam, Middleton gyógyító, de ellenőriztem, és semmi nem volt nála, amikor…

– Mr. Meyer! – A boszorkány hangja hangosan csattant, akár egy ostor. – A mi dolgunk ügyelni rá, hogy semmi veszélyes tárgy ne kerülhessen a beteg kezébe! A hanyagságára, ami kis híján a beteg életébe került, nincs mentség! Ez már a második ilyen eset volt, úgyhogy vagy összekapja magát, vagy szedheti a sátorfáját!

A fiatalember megszégyenülten hajtotta le a fejét, és még Abott is úgy összehúzta magát, mintha arra számítana, hogy most őt veszik elő. Middleton azonban ezzel lezártnak tekintette az ügyet.

– Nem először sebezte meg magát – folytatta, ismét az üvegablak felé pillantva –, és előző két alkalommal is a Sötét Jegyet próbálta szétszabdalni. Ha más nem is, ez mindenképp arra utal, hogy részben tudatánál van, vagy legalábbis emlékszik arra, milyen jelentéssel bír a jel. A nyugtatói mennyiségét feltétlenül növeljük meg a mai napra, sőt még holnapra is. Miss Abott, maga pedig nézzen Meyer körmére!

– Igen, asszonyom – bólintott a lány, majd megnyalta az ajkát. – Most viszont, sajnálom, de mennem kell. Harry… Harry Potter vár fenn – tette hozzá mintegy magyarázatképp.

A gyógyítók egy emberként néztek rá, mintha azt jelentette volna be, hogy egy kentaur üldögél az irodájában, aztán lassan bólintottak. Az egyik idősebb varázsló mondta végül: – Akkor menjen, Miss Abott.

A gyakornok csak biccentett, aztán hátat fordítva a kijárat felé indult.

A bájitalmester némán figyelte, ahogy Potter az üvegen át még egy utolsó pillantást vet a kórterembe zárt Perselusra, majd sötét kifejezéssel az arcán Abott után siet.

A lány épp csak kiért az ajtón, mikor a griffendéles utolérte őt. Megemelte a kezét, és hirtelen betapasztotta vele Abott száját, de még így sem tudta teljesen elnyomni az apró kis sikkantást. Perselus mindenesetre meghallotta.

– A beteged már nem vár – suttogta Potter nehéz, veszélyes hangon Abott fülébe, aki azonmód jéggé dermedt. Perselusnak egészen közel kellett mennie hozzájuk ahhoz, hogy elkapja a fiú szavait. – Neville-nél fog várni téged ma este. Ütős magyarázatokkal gyere!

Abott holtra váltan tátogta: – Harry…?

Potter azonban ekkor elengedte a lányt, és hátrébb lépett. Abott még pár pillanatig nem mert mozdulni, csak ide-oda kapkodta a fejét, mintha azt remélné, hogy megpillantja a fiút… majd végül lassú, tétova léptekkel távozott. Potter még jó ideig sötéten nézett utána, aztán lehunyta a szemét, mélyen beszívta a levegőt, s egy sóhajt követően lassan elsétált a köpenye rejtekében.

Amint eltűnt a kinti ajtó mögött, Perselust kilökte magából az emlék.

***

A férfi hátravetette a fejét, és úgy kapott levegőért, mintha hosszú perceken át próbálták volna vízbe fojtani. Szíve zakatolva dübörgött a mellkasában, ujjai fehérré válva, már csaknem görcsbe meredve feszültek a merengő két oldalára. Próbálta elrántani onnan a kezét, de csak nagyon… _nagyon_ nehezen volt képes rábírni a testét a mozgásra.

Mikor sikerült, a bájitalmester akaratlanul is az ajkába harapott, miközben fél kézzel a hajába túrt, kisöpörve homlokából a szemébe lógó sötét tincseket. Loboncának nedves, csúszós érintése volt, mintha a látottak egészen megizzasztották volna őt. Az arca meleg volt – a bensője azonban hideg, mint a jég.

A merengőre pillantott, ami még most is olyan békésen pihent az asztalon, mintha mi sem történt volna; mintha tartalmával nem is az imént sokkolt volna kis híján a rosszullét szélére egy embert. Pedig Perselus még mindig rosszul volt: az émelygés kellemetlen görcsbe szorította a hasát, és neki erősen, összeszorított szemekkel kellett koncentrálnia, nehogy visszaadja a gyomortartalmát.

Mikor azonban lehunyta a szemét, ismét önmagát látta maga előtt – azt az énjét, aki az emlékben tébolyult szemekkel motyogott a semmibe, ide-oda vetődve a padlón, mint valami részeg alkoholista. Épp eleget látta annak idején ilyen állapotban az apját ahhoz, hogy az emlék lenyomata élete végéig kísértse, most már azonban _a saját emléke_ fogja kísérteni.

Perselus megnedvesítette cserepesnek érzett ajkait, majd kinyitotta a szemét, és lassan a többi, figyelemért sorakozó fiola felé pillantott. Az üvegcséken nem volt címke vagy felirat, nem volt rajtuk semmi: de mindegyikben ott kavarogtak a sejtelmes ezüstszálak, némán kísértő szellemdalokat búgva a férfi fülébe. Elég volt visszagondolnia az előbbi emlékre ahhoz, hogy heves borzongás törjön ki rajta, de tudta, hogy ha most megkísérelné eltolni az igazságot, ha megpróbálna „lenyugvás” címszó alatt kicsit mással foglalkozni, többé nem tudná rávenni magát, hogy visszatérjen befejezni, amit elkezdett. Nem azért, mert gyáva volt. Nem félt az emlékektől. De gyűlölte ilyen undorítónak, ilyen megalázottnak, ilyen… gusztustalannak és _embertelennek_ látni önmagát.

Leginkább azért, mert Lily halála óta nem múlt el nap, hogy ne így tekintett volna magára. Az emlék mintha egy saját maga alkotta tükröt vetett volna elé, és ezt Perselus cseppet sem élvezte.

Végül erőt vett magán, és a következő fiola után nyúlt. Kihúzta a dugót, a merengőbe csurgatta az ezüstösen libegő anyagot, majd a következő üvegcse után nyúlt, és azzal is ugyanezt tette. Majd a következővel, és az azutánival is. Az összes maradék emléket beletöltötte a merengőbe. Nem akart többet felszínre törni, csak amikor már mindet látta.

Talán attól félt, hogy ha még szörnyűbbet lát, mint az elsőben, nem lesz ereje újra elmélyedni az emlékekben…? Meglehet.

Ezúttal nem vett előtte mély levegőt, nem számolt vissza. Csak gyorsan belenyomta a fejét a merengőbe, mielőtt még a kétely árnyékának esélye nyílt volna lebeszélni őt róla.

***

– NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! – kiáltotta metsző hangon Potter abban a pillanatban, hogy belépett a lakás nappalijába. – Azonnal idejössz, hogy szétrúgjam azt a hazug hátsódat, vagy én megyek oda, de akkor nem csak azt fogom szétrúgni!

Longbottom egy pillanat leforgása alatt megjelent, és arcán kérdő értetlenséggel nézett Potterre. – Harry, mi a ba…

A kérdését nem tudta befejezni, mert Potter ekkor mellette termett, és megragadta a pólóját, egészen közel rántva magához a másik fiút, s mindeközben olyan tekintetet vetve rá, amit Perselus eddig kizárólag saját magának vagy más halálfalóknak címezve látott a zöld szemekben.

– Piton – sziszegte a fiú alig palástolt haraggal Longbottom képébe. Az egykor pufók kölyök képe azonmód megnyúlt. – _Tudtál róla._ Tudtad, hogy életben maradt, hogy Rodolphus Lestrange elátkozta őt, nem pedig megölte, mégis hazudtál nekem, ahogy a gyógyítók is! Ahogy Hannah is! – Perselust megdöbbentette az az őszinte megbántottság és fájdalom, ami Potter hangjából és szeméből sütött. Sosem hitte volna, hogy személye ilyen érzéseket is képes kiváltani a fiúból. – Hogy hazudhattatok nekem ekkorát?! És legfőképp _miért_ …?!

– Harry… Harry, annyira sajnálom! – rebegte Longbottom kissé sápadtan. – El akartam mondani, esküszöm, hogy el akartam, de…

– De mi?

– De nem lehetett! – Potter eleresztette Longbottomot, aki gyorsan hátrált egy lépést, de továbbra is gyötrődő tekintettel nézte a másikat. – A gyógyítók úgy látták, esély sincs a felépülésére, és téged ismerve nem akartuk, hogy valami meggondolatlanságot csinálj…

– Meggondolatlanságot? – prüszkölte Potter minden jókedv nélkül. – Mint például átkutatni Hannah irodáját, előásni Piton anyagát, és a köpeny alatt láthatatlanul belopózni a zárt részlegbe, hogy kiderítsem, vajon igaz volt-e, amit Dung pusmogott nekem? És rájönni, hogy IGEN, benne ezek szerint több tisztesség van, mint a barátaimban?

A keserű szavak hallatán Longbottom a száját harapdálta. – Csak jót akartunk neked, hidd el – mondta szinte már rimánkodva. – És Pitonnak is. Hiszen ismerted őt. Nem… nem akarta volna, hogy az emberek ilyen állapotban lássák őt. Ennél még a halálnak is jobban örült volna.

Meg kell hagyni, a Longbottom kölyökben is több rejtőzött, mint amennyiről Perselusnak tudomása volt.

– Ez nem kifogás – sziszegte Potter enyhületlenül. – Az nem megoldás, hogy eldugjátok őt a világ elől, és legfőképp előlem! Mit hittetek, mit fogok csinálni? Nem, ne is válaszolj! De hatalmasat csalódtam bennetek, Nev. Rettenetesen nagyot.

Longbottom már nyitotta a száját a válaszra, de a bejárati ajtó ebben a pillanatban kinyílt – és nem meglepő módon Hannah Abott sietett be rajta.

– Neville, Harry tudja – kezdte aggodalmas hangon rögtön a fiatal nő, ám aztán megpillantotta a merev testtartásban álló párost, és az arca, ha lehet, még jobban megnyúlt. – Jaj, Harry…

– Szia, Hannah – köszöntötte őt hűvösen Potter. – Neville épp azt akarta elmagyarázni nekem, hogy miért is volt _feltétlenül_ szükséges arra vetemednetek, hogy hazudjatok nekem Piton haláláról. Szóval? Csupa fül vagyok.

– Middleton gyógyító aggódott érted – mondta egy kisebb szünet után Hannah. Nem nézett a fiú szemébe. – Mind láttuk, hogy mit tettél az elmúlt két évben… Ahogy te is mondtad: te voltál az egyetlen, aki még most is heti rendszerességgel látogattad. Mikor Neville gyógynövényes főzete bevált, és a professzor magához tért, biztosak voltunk benne, hogy magadon kívül leszel az örömtől. Azt hittük, ez fog hazavárni téged Németországból... De kiszivároghatott, hogy Piton professzor felébredt a kómából, mert egy nap sem telt el, és… és jött ő. Lestrange. A betörése nem volt nyomtalan, szinte azonnal elkapták, de még így sem… még így is későn. A professzor addigra már üveges szemmel hempergett az ágyában, és érthetetlenül hadovált…

Potter arca megkeményedett, a keze ökölbe szorult, de nem szólt semmit.

– Mindent megtettünk, ami tőlünk telt, de még az átkot sem sikerült beazonosítani, Lestrange pedig nem volt hajlandó beszélni. A legképzettebb gyógyítók vizsgálták meg Piton professzort, de azt mondták, sosem találkoztak még csak hasonlóval sem. És nem is ez volt a legrosszabb; mint kiderült, bármilyen átok is volt, az biztos, hogy fertőz. Egyik emberről a másikra száll, mintha a professzor teste maga lenne a betegség hordozója. Az első ápolók el is kapták tőle, de Merlinnek hála, sikerült idejében észrevennünk, és az ő esetükben még vissza tudtuk fordítani a folyamatot…

– A lényeg – szakította félbe hirtelen Potter –, hogy nem tudtatok mit kezdeni vele, ezért úgy láttátok, az a legjobb megoldás, ha szépen elzárjátok őt a köz szeme elől, és hallgattok a tehetetlenségetekről, amíg valaki elő nem rukkol egy megoldással? Ez aztán jó orvosi hozzáállás! Bravó!

– Harry, nem így történt – nyögte Abott megkínzottan. Szinte segélykérőn pillantott Longbottomra, de a fiú is hallgatott.

– Ma is ezt csináltad. Én megadtam a lehetőséget, hogy színt vallj: Mundungus elejtett pár megjegyzést, amiből már sejtettem, hogy csúnyán átvertetek, de esélyt akartam adni neked. Szándékosan hoztam szóba Pitont, amikor nálad voltam, szándékosan tereltem úgy a beszélgetést, hogy lásd, mennyire megviselt az állítólagos „halála”, és te mégsem vallottad be az igazat. – Olyan mérhetetlen csalódással pillantott a lányra, mintha az az imént ismerte volna be, hogy halálfaló lett. – Szemrebbenés nélkül a szemembe hazudtál, mondván, hogy tovább kell lépnem Piton halálán, majd képes voltál egyenesen _hozzá_ menni!

– Sajnálom – lehelte Abott elfátyolosodott szemekkel. – Annyira sajnálom…

Potter néhány hosszú pillanaton át csak szúrós szemmel meredt rá, aztán lassan megrázta a fejét. – Most már mindegy. Inkább azt mondjátok meg, mikor mehetek be hozzá.

Longbottom és Abott egymásra pillantottak, majd a nő tétován azt mondta: – Harry, az a részleg nem látogatha…

– Nem azt kérdeztem, hogy _bemehetek-e_ hozzá, hanem azt, hogy _mikor_ – vágott a szavába hűvösen Potter.

– Ezt nem tudhatod, de a professzor állapota nem teszi lehetővé, hogy látogatókat fogadjon. Egyébként sem venne tudomást rólad, nincs tisztában a környezetével, és semmilyen ingerre nem reagál, de a fertőzés veszélyének következtében…

– Hannah, hagyd az orvosi jelentést! Olvastam a kartonját, tudom, milyen állapotban van.

Abott szemei nagyra kerekedtek. – Hogyhogy olvastad? Mégis mik… Ó. Mikor ott hagytalak, igaz? De a dossziék mind le vannak zárva, nem lehet őket feltörni!

Potter most először villantott rá valami halvány mosolyfélét. – És mégis mikor állított meg engem egy védőbűbáj? – Azzal a zsebébe nyúlt, és előhúzta a szalaggal átkötött tekercset.

Perselus – Longbottommal és Abottal ellentétben – nem lépett közelebb, hiszen pontosan tudta, mit rejt az ósdi kinézetű sárgásbarna pergamen. Potter ezek szerint megőrizte rajta Perselus kórlapjának másolatát. De hogy mi a nyavalyának, arról fogalma sem volt.

– Ez meg micsoda? – kérdezte Abott összeráncolt szemöldökkel, Longbottom azonban kis mosollyal megcsóválta a fejét.

– Ó, hát a logó mindent elárul. Egy újabb Weasley Varázsvicc-termék, igaz?

– Ami azt illeti, George még nem dobta piacra – bólintott Potter, majd kissé önelégült hangon hozzátette: – Én vagyok a tesztelője. Eredetileg idegesítő testvérek zsarolási eszközének szánta, amivel például lezárt naplók oldalait tudod kimásolni, de el kell ismerni, sokféleképp fel lehet használni egy ilyen Rekreál-pergament.

A szőke lány rosszallón csóválta meg a fejét. – Ha ezzel bárki hozzájuthat illetéktelen anyagokhoz, nem annyira vicces a dolog.

Potter arcáról eltűnt a mosoly. Gyorsan összesodorta a lapot, majd a zsebe mélyébe rejtette. – Szóvá fogom tenni. Tehát? Mikor mehetek Pitonhoz?

Abott még mindig habozni látszott, mire Potter higgadtan megjegyezte: – Hannah, tudhatnád már, hogy ha el akarok menni Pitonhoz, akkor az úgy is lesz. A kérdés csak annyi, hogy segítségemre leszel-e abban, hogy engedéllyel, „legális úton” tegyem meg, vagy kénytelen leszek körmönfont módszerekkel a háttérből cselekedni.

Ez, úgy látszik, hatott. Sok mardekáros vonás volt a fiúban, annyi szent.

– Holnap beszélek Middleton és Sethine gyógyítókkal, rendben? Ők a fő felelősök a professzorért. Nem tudom, mit fognak… – Abott az ajkára harapott, aztán megkeményítette a vonásait. – Megteszem, ami tőlem telik.

– Köszönöm – biccentett Potter, majd dolga végzetten az ajtó felé indult. – Holnap jelentkezem.

Már a kilincsen volt a keze, mikor Abott utána szólt.

– Harry, Neville-t megint át fogom küldeni hozzád razziázni! – mondta hangosan, szigorúan, mire Potter háta megmerevedett. – És ha később csak egy negyed mikrogramm LSD nyomát is találom benned, elfelejtheted, hogy a professzor közelébe engedlek!

A kölyök hosszú ideig nem mozdult, és mintha azon töprengett volna, visszaforduljon-e mondani valamit… de ha gondolt is erre, végül nem tette meg. Csak kurtán bólintott egyet, aztán szó nélkül eltűnt az ajtó mögött.

Amint helyére kattant a zár, az emlék összemosódott, és mielőtt akár kettőt pislanthatott volna, Perselus máris a következő színben találta magát.

o.0°O//Elhatározás.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _Resolution_.\\\O°0.o

Ismét a Szent Mungó Varázstraumák osztályának zárt osztályán volt, és a gyógyítók mellett álló, hófehér talárt és köpenyt viselő Potter látványából ítélve Perselus arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy Abott minden bizonnyal sikerrel járt a gyógyítók meggyőzésében.

(Vagy talán Potter mindannyiukat megfenyegette. Perselus lassan már semmin nem lepődne meg.)

– Mutassa a kezét, Mr. Potter – szólt ekkor az egyik idősebb varázsló, majd amikor a fiú eleget tett a kérésnek, a kölyök csuklójához érintette a pálcáját. – _Cutis Securus!_

Ragyogó varázsszikrák pattantak ki a pálca végéből, s peregtek végig Potter karján, majd az egész testén is, egy elillanó pillanatra fénylő bíborlepelbe vonva ezzel az alakját. Potter ajka mosolyra rándult, miközben megjegyezte: – Csiklandoz. Milyen varázslat ez?

– A Securus-bűbáj – felelte komótosan a férfi, miközben megdörzsölte a tenyerét. – Védőburkot képez a bőr pólusai fölött, hogy semmilyen vírus vagy fertőző átok ne juthasson át rajta a szervezetbe. Járványos részlegeken alapvető és kötelezően használandó bűbáj.

– Ha ez pajzsként zárja el a testet a külvilágtól, nem lehetne Pitonra is rámondani a bűbájt? És akkor nem adná tovább a… betegséget azoknak, akik védelem nélkül megérintik?

– Jó lenne, de Mr. Piton szervezetében már túlságosan előrehaladott a kór – szusszantott a gyógyító. – Olyan ez az átok, mint egy parazita, ami a test minden porcikájába, minden sejtjébe beeszi magát; későn jöttünk rá, hogy érintésen keresztül tud egyik személyről a másikra vándorolni, ezért most már hiába szórnánk Mr. Pitonra a bűbájt, semmi hatása nem lenne. Legfeljebb kissé megszűrné… De nem, az a biztonságos, ha a beteggel érintkezők azok, akiket védünk a Securusszal.

– Értem.

Middleton gyógyító volt az, aki ezután Abottal az oldalán Potterhez lépett.

– Ne feledje, Mr. Potter, hogy csak néhány percet adhatunk – mondta szigorú hangon, egyenest a fiú szemébe nézve. – Ennyit sem lenne szabad, de tekintettel az ön… különleges helyzetére, nos, kivételt teszünk.

Perselus nem tudta visszanyomni a horkantását a jelenet láttán. Persze, a Kiválasztott jó szokása szerint megint különleges bánásmódban részesül… Mily meglepő!

Bár arra nem számított, hogy Potter is hasonló fanyarsággal fogja elhúzni a száját ennek hallatán.

– Számítania kell rá, hogy a beteg nem fog tudomást venni magáról – folytatta egyazon lélegzetvétellel a boszorkány, szemlátomást észre sem véve Potter előző reakcióját –, de ettől nem szabad durvábban fellépnie, vagy megemelnie a hangját, nehogy véletlenül agresszív reakciót váltson ki belőle. Megpróbálhatja keresni a szemkontaktust, de Mr. Piton ezt sem szokta érzékelni. A bűbáj védi önt, úgyhogy, ha feltétlen szükségét érzi, megérintheti… ám én mégis arra kérem, ne tegye. Korábbi tapasztalatok alapján a beteg nem viseli jól a testi kontaktust.

Potter mindeközben nem a boszorkányt nézte, hanem az átlátszó üvegablak felé nézett, ami az emlékbeli Perselus szobájára nyílt. A zöld tekintet mély volt és olvashatatlan; Perselus azon sem csodálkozott volna, ha a gyógyító szavaiból egy sem érte volna el Potter agyát, de a kölyök mégis rábólintott az utasításokra.

– Akkor most beengedem.

Potter jól láthatóan nyelt egyet, és az ajtóhoz lépett. Perselus némán (és bár nem szívesen ismerte be, de egyre inkább zakatoló szívvel) sétált a fiú mögé.

– Ne feledje, csak nyugodt, békés hangon beszéljen! Ne lehessen hallani magán, hogy izgatott.

Potter ismét csak bólintott, mire elhangzott a bűbáj. Az ajtó kinyílt, és Perselus épp csak belépett a helyiségbe a kölyök nyomában, mire máris becsukódott mögöttük.

Emlék-Potter és valós-Perselus egymás mellett állva, néma szörnyülködéssel meredtek a bágyadt tekintetű emlék-Perselusra, aki úgy ballagott ide-oda a szobában, mintha egy másik világban lenne, tudomást sem véve arról, hogy már nincs egyedül.

Mégsem a tébolyodott énjének látványa volt az, ami leginkább összeszorította Perselus mellkasát… nem, azt még el tudta volna viselni. Ami igazán belé mart, savas oldatként csordogálva végig a teste minden pontján, az a végeláthatatlan nosztalgia érzése volt. Ismerte ezt a szobát. Ismerte ezeket a kopár falakat, ezt a csupasz, hideg padlót, ezt a folyton pislákoló kerek lámpát a plafonon…

Ahogy Perselus körülnézett, kiverte a hideg veríték, apró, kövér cseppekben ülve ki a homlokára. Elég volt egyetlen pillanatra lehunynia a szemét, és az itt töltött magányos napok, hetek, _hónapok_ képe úgy tűnt fel a szemhéján, mintha beleégették volna. Mindennél szörnyűbb volt, mert ez a reakció immár visszavonhatatlanul megerősítette a tényt, hogy igen, mindez valóban megtörtént vele. Nem csak egy manipulált emléket lát.

Rodolphus tényleg ezt tette vele.

A falig hátrált, és vékonyra préselt szájjal igyekezett kordában tartani az émelygését, meg valahogy feloldani a gyomrába ült csomót. Óvatosan merészelt csak az emlékbeli énjére pillantani, mintha attól tartott volna, hogy az mindjárt rátámad, és inkább megpróbált Potterre koncentrálni. A fiú, furcsamód, épp olyan megrendültnek látszott, mint amilyennek Perselus érezte magát.

Emlék-Perselus végre abbahagyta a keringést. A szoba legtávolabbi sarkába sétált, leült a komor, személytelen ágy sarkában a földre, és mereven bámult maga elé, mintha csak a tájban gyönyörködne. Még ránézni is undorító volt.

– Pi… – Potter reszketeg hangja az első szótag után elakadt. Megköszörülte a torkát, de még mindig recsegve beszélt, ahogy újrakezdte: – Piton professzor…

A megátkozott férfi semmi jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy bármit is érzékelne a külvilágból. Még csak meg sem rezdült a fiú szavaira.

– Professzor… Piton… Piton, uram, nézzen ide – folytatta Potter halkan, ám a hangja egyre jobban remegett, ahogy a kétségbeesés kezdte átvenni fölötte az irányítást. Ő is látta már, hogy reménytelen, épp úgy látta, ahogy Perselus is. A kölyök mégis tovább próbálkozott. Az ostoba griffendéles szentimentalizmus… – Kérem, uram, nézzen ide. Nem bántom magát. De… fogalma sincs, milyen sokat vártam arra, hogy végre felébredjen, és most, hogy megtette… – Potter vékonyra szívta a száját, és csendes, tétova léptekkel közeledett a kuporgó férfi felé. – Nem számít, milyen állapotban van, én örülök, hogy többé nem alszik. De szóljon valamit, kérem!

Perselus szíve furcsán szúrni kezdett, egészen mintha… Szinte, mintha megsajnálta volna Pottert.

Potter óvatosan letérdepelt az emlék-Perselus mellé, de az rá sem hederített: csak elmerengő tekintettel nézett maga elé, majd hirtelen felhúzta a lábait, rájuk támaszkodott, és a két tenyerébe temette az arcát. Az alakja a fehér pongyola ellenére is sötét, dermesztő volt, és valami végtelen összetörtség sugárzott belőle. Talán pont ez volt az oka annak, hogy miért nézett rá a valódi Perselus tömény undorral, az emlék-Potter pedig szívbemaró sajnálkozással.

– Piton… – suttogta kérlelőn a fiú, aztán olyat tett, ami miatt Perselus legszívesebben odarohant volna hozzá, hogy megpróbáljon észt verni belé: a kuporgó bájitalmester vállára fektette a kezét.

A beteg férfi úgy rándult meg, mintha arcon csapták volna. Felkapta a fejét – még a nyaka is belereccsent –, lerázta magáról Potter kezét, felhördülve körülnézett, majd egészen a falig húzódott.

– Semmi baj, uram, semmi baj! – sietett a nyugtatással Potter, s mindkét kezét felemelte, ahogy csitítani próbálta a beteget. – Nem bántom magát. Segíteni szeretnék… Kérem, nézzen rám! Kérem, uram…

Az emlék-Perselus nem figyelt. Megint elmeredt magában, miközben úgy tartotta az arca elé a kezét, mintha a szemét árnyékolta volna. És most már tényleg megérdemelte volna Potter azt a pofont, mert képes volt megint odalépni hozzá, és megérinteni őt!

A beteg ezúttal ténylegesen felnyögött a riadalomtól. Meglepő fürgeséggel pattant fel a fölről, s miközben ide-oda kapkodta a fejét láthatatlan kísértetek után kutatva, a karját is legyintésre emelte. Valószínűleg el is találta volna Pottert, méghozzá jó erősen… de végül nem történt semmi. Az emlék-Perselus megmerevedett. Csontos arca megnyúlt, ajkai enyhén szétnyíltak, és tágra nyílt szemekkel meredt... _Potterre._ Egyenesen Potterre.

Perselus maga mellé eresztette a karjait, ahogy akaratlanul is közelebb lépett a furcsa pároshoz. Potter mozdulni sem mert, csak rezzenéstelenül nézte a beteg férfit, aki maga is mintha sóbálvánnyá meredt volna. Egy végtelenül hosszú percig csak szótlanul figyelték egymást, és Perselus esküdni mert volna, hogy a saját szíve is legalább olyan heves tempóban kalapált, mint ahogy az emlék szereplőié.

A gyógyító azt mondta, nem szokta érzékelni a szemkontaktust.

Aztán az emlék-Perselus kinyitotta a száját, és mély, nehéz hangon reszelte: ­– Li…

Perselus akkor megértette. Tudta, azonnal tudta, mi volt az, aminek sikerült felkeltenie a kampós orrú őrült figyelmét. Tudta, és ez a tudás cseppet sem tette könnyebbé a szívére nehezedő súlyt.

… És szemlátomást Potter is rájött, mert egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, s mikor legközelebb felnyitotta, ragyogó zöld tekintetében valami mélységes szomorúság ült.

Az emlék-Perselus kezei a levegőbe nyúltak, előre, vakon tapogatva, szinte már ujjbeggyel érintve Pottert, mégsem érve el őt. Elvégre hiú ábrándot üldözött csupán, egy tüneményes képzetet. Nem a valóságot. Sosem érhette el, amit szeretett volna.

De azért próbálkozott. Perselus fejében folyamatosan ott visszhangzott a „szánalmas” szó.

– Lily. Lily… – ismételgette dadogva a beteg, két kézzel kapva Potter felé, miközben úgy ismételgette a nevet, akár egy mantrát. – Lily. Lily! _Lily…!_

Perselus Potterre pillantott, és látta, hogy a kölyök még mindig képtelen a mozgásra, sőt, mintha még lélegezni is elfelejtett volna. A száját olyan vékonyra szívta, hogy szinte már nem is látszódott, és fájó, lüktető döbbenet tompította fakóra az ábrázatát. Erre még ő sem számíthatott.

Végül erőt vett magán, és egy nagy nyelést követően kipréselte magából: – Uram, én… – Elharapta a mondatot. Ökölbe szorította a kezét, aztán elernyesztette… majd megemelte, és tétován a férfi válla felé nyúlt. Egy pillangó simításával érintette meg ismét a beteg professzort. – Piton…

Ekkor aztán kicsapódott a kórterem ajtaja, és az idősebb varázsló sietett be a szobába Abottal az oldalán. – Kifelé, Mr. Potter! – szólt rá erélyesen, miközben megragadta a fiú karját.

– Ne, várjanak! Nem látják, hogy reagált? Azt mondták, nem beszél, de most…

– Igen, látjuk, pontosan ez a baj! – dörrent Potterre a gyógyító, miközben kifelé tuszkolta a szobából. – Hát nem veszi észre, mennyire felizgatta? Nem szabad a beteget ilyen sokknak kitenni!

Az emlék-Perselus úgy kapott feléjük, mintha a tulajdon anyját rabolták volna el a szeme elől.

– Lily, gyere vissza!

– Nem hallják, hogy szól?! – üvöltötte Potter, de Abott lepisszegte, és végül sikerült kirángatniuk a kórteremből. Az ajtó hangos csattanással zárult be mögöttük. – Hannah, hiszen reagált! Beszélt hozzám! Vissza kell mennem, talán mégsem olyan rossz a helyzet, mint hitté…

– _Harry, elég!_ – kiáltott Abott a fiúra olyan erővel, hogy hirtelen mindenki elhallgatott. – Engedd, hogy Sethine gyógyító gondoskodjon róla, hogy a professzorral minden rendben legyen, te pedig gyere velem!

– De…

– Lily, kérlek! – hallatszott ekkor tompán a kórteremből. Potter az üvegablakhoz sietett, és egészen hozzápréselte magát, mintha azt remélte volna, azon átúszva visszatérhet a beteghez. A szobában emlék-Perselus egész testében remegve rimánkodott. – Sajnálom… annyira sajnálom… – A földre rogyott, és két kézzel kaparni kezdte a padlót.

Potter olyan erővel harapott az ajkába, hogy az épp olyan fehérré vált, mint az ökölbe szorított kezei. – Hogy vagytok képesek így hagyni…?!

– Mr. Potter, higgye el nekem, ezzel nem segít rajta – mondta ekkor az öreg varázsló; Sethine gyógyító. Middleton ekkor már mellette állt, és mintha bájitalokat szorongatottt volna a kezében. – Menjen, Abott, vigye innen az urat, és magyarázza el neki, miért nem hagyhatjuk, hogy tovább zaklassa a betegünket. Maurice, maga pedig mondja el, kérem…

Potter már nyitotta volna a száját arra, ami vélhetően egy újabb visszavágás lett volna, ám Abott ekkor karon ragadta őt, és elvonszolta a B/19-es kórterem közeléből.

Perselus meredten, dübörgő szívvel állt a gyógyítók mellett, míg az emlék össze nem mosódott, tovább repítve őt az igazság emlékeinek tavában.

***

Nem sok idő telhetett el, mert még mindig a Szent Mungóban voltak (csak épp az ötödik emeleti teázóban), és Potter még mindig egyértelműen zaklatott volt. Perselus megkerülte a sorakozó asztalokat, majd leült egy padra Potterék közelében. Karjait összefonta maga előtt, és úgy hallgatta a beszélgetésüket.

–… tehát nagyon rossz következményei is lehettek volna – fejezett be ekkor Abott egy gondolatmenetet. Magához emelte a gőzölgő poharat, ivott pár kortyot a teából, aztán elkomorodva folytatta: – De elismerem, hogy egészen hihetetlen, ami történt. Hónapok óta próbáljuk felvenni a kapcsolatot a professzorral, de mindezidáig teljesen hidegen hagyta a környezete. Semmire nem reagált, de most… rólad nem csak tudomást vett, a szemedbe is nézett, és beszélt hozzád!

– Nem hozzám beszélt – mondta fásultan Potter, miközben az asztalra szegezte a tekintetét. – Szerintem nem is látott engem. A szemem az egyetlen oka annak, hogy most beszélt.

– A szemed? – Abott automatikusan visszakérdezett, de amikor a zöld smaragdok búsan felpillantottak rá, rögtön megértette. – Ó. Az… az édesanyád miatt?

A griffendéles bólintott. – Piton hosszú éveken át szerette anyámat… gyakorlatilag egész életében. És, ezek szerint, még most sem változtak az érzései egy cseppet sem, mert a szemem… mármint anyám szemének látványa mégiscsak képes volt kizökkenteni őt abból a begubózódott állapotából.

– Mindenesetre jó tudni, hogy van valami, ami képes hatni rá – mondta elgondolkodva Abott. – Ha huzamosabb ideig el lehetne érni nála, hogy tudomást vegyen másokról, talán többet is tehetnénk érte azon kívül, hogy ellátjuk őt. De láttad te is, a hangodra már nem reagált.

Potter megrázta a fejét. – Mintha ott sem lettem volna.

– Emiatt ne keseredj el! Kétlem, hogy édesanyádon kívül bárki el tudna jutni teljes mértékben a tudatáig. Valamit viszont ki kell találnunk; most, hogy ez kiderült, talán hatékonyabban leszünk képesek…

– Várj. – A fiú felemelte a kezét, és csendre intette a gyakornokot. – Mit mondtál az előbb?

– Hogy ne keseredj el a…

– Nem, nem, utána! – szakította félbe türelmetlenül Potter. – Az anyámról. Lilyről. Azt mondtad, Lily teljes mértékben el tudna jutni Piton tudatáig?

– Hát, igen, úgy gondolom – pislogott Abott értetlenül. – Tekintve, hogy pusztán a „szemének” látványa elég volt ahhoz, hogy részben visszarántsa a professzort a valóságba, nyilván többre is képes lenne. De nem számít, hiszen édesanyád… Szóval mindenképp valami mást kell kitalálnunk.

– Nem, várj, nem érted. Nem mondasz hülyeséget. Lily segíthetne rajta, igaz? – Abott összevonta a szemöldökét, mert szemlátomást épp úgy nem értette a fiúra kiülő izgatottságot, ahogy a jelenetet figyelő Perselus sem. – Szerinted, ha beszélhetne Lilyvel, az segítene, igaz? Akkor nagyobb esélye lenne a gyógyulásra?

– Harry, mire céloz…

– Csak válaszolj, Hannah! Kérlek! Így van?

A nő hosszú pillanatokig méregette őt, mielőtt lassan bólintott volna. – Szerintem igen. Harry, ismerem ezt a tekintetet. Mit forgatsz már megint a fejedben?

– Gondolod, hogy Middleton gyógyító és a többiek is osztanák a véleményedet? Lilyt beengednék hozzá? Rendszeresen?

– Nem tudom mire vélni ezt a kérdést, Harry, ha egyszer az édesanyád, mint látogató, nyilván szóba sem jöhet! Miért nem mondod meg egyenesen, mire szeretnél kilyukadni?

Potter azonban alig figyelt rá. Felpattant a székből, és körözni kezdett az asztal mellett – egészen fel volt villanyozódva. A némán figyelő Perselus pedig nem tudta nem összevonni a szemöldökét, hiszen temérdek tapasztalata volt már azon a téren, hogy általában milyen eredménnyel végződtek Potter ilyen hirtelen kapott ötletei.

– Hannah, kérdezd meg Neville-t, van-e kész Százfűlé-főzete. Talán nem adta oda mindet Mike-nak... Ha nincs, akkor pedig kérd meg, hogy főzzön nekem. Jó sokat, mert egy ideig ezek szerint szükség lesz rá… És beszélj mihamarabb a gyógyítókkal! Gondolom, hogy ma kihúztam náluk a gyufát, de ők is láthatták, mi történt, és ha elmagyarázod nekik, mit beszéltünk, szerintem ők is megérthetik, milyen sokat jelentene, ha belemennének a…

– Harry! – Csattant fel ekkor Abott türelmét vesztve. Éles hangja hallatán Potter megdermedt, és a székéből jelentőségteljesen felálló nőre pillantott. – Hogy a csudában magyarázhatnék el nekik bármit is, ha még én sem értem, miről hadoválsz? Nyögd már ki, kérlek, mit tervezel! Miért van szükséged Százfűlé-főzetre?

– Amíg Piton kómában volt, sokat jártam a lakásában – ismerte be Potter a bűntudat mindennemű jele nélkül, amitől Perselus kezei ökölbe szorultak. Az az arcátlan kölyök! Honnan vette a bátorságot, hogy betörjön a lakásába, kihasználva a beteg állapotát…?! Szinte már látta maga előtt, amint a kölyök fiókot fiók után túr át, a személyes holmijai, a privát dolgai után kutatva, de fogcsikorgatva mégis megpróbált féket vetni a haragjának. Most az emlékre kell koncentrálnia, arra kell figyelnie… – Láttam, miféle dolgokat őrizget magánál. Rengeteg apróságot megtartott anyámtól is. Találtam leveleket, ruhacafatokat, cérnát… és egy levágott hajtincset is.

Perselus megdermedt. Hideg borzongás szaladt végig a testén, ahogy megértette, mire készült Potter.

Némán megrázta a fejét. _Nem. Nem tehette. Nem tehette meg!_

Abott szóra nyitotta a száját, ám a mozdulat közben ő is mozdulatlanná vált, és a felismerés csillámai jól láthatóan költöztek bele a szemébe. Hitetlenkedve pillantott Potterre, mintha már az ő épelméjűségében is kételkedne, és Perselus csakis egyetérteni tudott vele.

Potter azonban mintha nem is érzékelte volna ezt. Az emlék lassan összemosódott, de a kölyök hangja véresen komolyan csendült fel az utolsó pillanatokban:

– Ha Pitonnak Lilyre van szüksége, akkor úgy lesz. Akkor megkapja őt.

**o.0°O//Lily.(repríz).\\\O°0.o**

o.0°O//Az.első.hajóút.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _Maiden.Voyage.\\\_ O°0.o

A Fonó soron voltak. Perselus dühtől elfehéredve figyelte, ahogy Potter magabiztos léptekkel, céltudatosan haladt a férfi hálója felé – a zavar legkisebb jele nélkül, sőt, mintha akár ő maga is itt lakott volna.

A hálószobában aztán a zárt szekrényt célozta meg. Valósággal feltépte az ajtaját, majd kirántotta az alsó fiókot, és két pillanat sem kellett hozzá, hogy előhúzza azt, ami sötét, szégyentelen tervéhez elengedhetetlenül szükséges volt. Perselus körmei apró félholdakat vájtak a tenyerébe, miközben tehetetlenül figyelte a szobájában randalírozó kölyköt – annak örömittas ábrázatát, mikor kezébe fogta Lily gondosan befont, levágott hajtincsét. A bájitalmester nem győzte átkozni magát.

Mi a ménkűért kellett neki levágnia azt a tincset?! Csak hogy mindig érezhesse a szeretett nő hajának puha illatát, selymes tapintását?! Őrült! Már akkor is őrült volt!

De nem tehetett semmit. Potter zsebre tette a hajtincset, aztán pördült egyet önmaga körül.

Perselus egy pillanatra megtántorodott, ahogy a szobája képe összemosódott. Pislogott, de mire kinyitotta a szemét, már ismét a Szent Mungóban voltak – egy magánszobában, talán.

Abott, Longbottom és Middleton gyógyító már élénk beszélgetésbe merülve vártak egy széles díványon, ám Potter érkezésére egy emberként hallgattak el és álltak fel.

– Nev, megvan, amit kértem?

Longbottom bólintott, majd talárja belső zsebéből egy apró tégelyt húzott elő. Az átlátszó üveg nem rejtette el a benne pihenő bájitalt Perselus szeme elől, akinek kellemetlen bukfencet vetett a gyomra. Ha tehette volna, felordít, és az álom minden egyes szereplőjét jó alaposan megrázza, hátha ezzel némi észt verhet beléjük... De persze nem tehette.

– Még mindig nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ez jó ötlet, Harry – dünnyögte Longbottom, de azért átadta Potternek a főzetet.

– Ami azt illeti – szólalt meg ekkor Middleton gyógyító, elgondolkodó pillantással méregetve a szemüveges kölyköt, miközben Longbottomhoz intézte a szavait –, nem tartom ostobaságnak. És higgye el, Mr. Potter legutóbbi akciója után önmagamat lepem meg ezzel leginkább.

Potter arcára idétlen, félszeg mosoly költözött.

– Be kell látnunk, hogy minden, amivel eddig próbálkoztunk – minden bájital, minden terápia, minden megközelítés – eredménytelen maradt. Mr. Potternek azonban sikerült felvennie a kapcsolatot a beteggel, még ha ugyan… nem is teljesen ébredt tudatára a külvilágnak. Mikor Abott kisasszony felvette az ötletet, hallani sem akartam róla, de ismét átgondolván, el kellett ismernem, hogy van benne ráció. Sethin és Tyler urakkal is alaposan megbeszéltük, és bár az előbbinek vannak kétségei… mindhárman beleegyeztünk abba, hogy próbát tegyünk. – Az asszony ekkor Potter felé fordult, s szeme egy zord jéghegy szigorúságával tekintett a kölyökébe. – Nem etikus, amire készül, fiatalember, de a beteg egészsége érdekében meg kell kísérelni kizökkenteni őt az állapotából, és ha erre ez az egyetlen út tűnik járhatónak, hát ezt kell tennünk. Ha csak a leghalványabb remény is megvan arra, hogy Mr. Piton legalább _részben_ képes legyen visszatérni a valóságba… akkor megéri. De előre le kell szögeznem, hogy csakis szigorú szabályok szerint cselekedhet, Mr. Potter! Mindent előre meg kell beszélnünk, figyelni fogjuk a beteg minden rezzenését, és ha bármi arra utal, hogy Mr. Piton állapotát a maga _„terápiája”_ csak rontaná, azonnal lefújjuk a dolgot. Megértett engem?

– Természetesen – bólintott komolyan Potter.

– Akkor megegyeztünk. – A gyógyító szusszantott egyet, aztán Abott felé fordult. – Hozott ruhát?

– Csak egy hálóinget tudtam szerezni a női részlegből – mondta a lány, és megemelte a kezében tartott szatyrot.

– Jó lesz. Potter, maga maradjon itt és… készüljön el, mi addig megyünk, és ránézünk a betegre. Igen, Mr. Longbottom, maga is jöhet – tette hozzá a szemét forgatva, mikor a fiú kérdezni készült.

A gyógyítók és Longbottom ezután távoztak, és Potter egyedül maradt a helyiségben a némán figyelő Perselusszal – de ő ezt persze nem tudhatta. Egy ideig szótlanul figyelte a kezébe nyomott szatyrot, majd lassan előhúzta belőle a hálóinget. Teljesen egyszerű, patyolatfehér anyag volt, és mivel szabásában nem sokban különbözött a megszokott talároktól, nem kelthetett a kölyökben nagy visszatetszést… Potter mégis úgy méregette, mintha fodros tüllruha lett volna.

Végül az ajkára harapott, és öltözködni kezdett. Perselus a földnek szegezte a tekintetét, és még akkor sem pillantott fel, mikor már tudta, hogy a kölyök végzett. Nem akarta látni őt. Sem így… sem másként.

Mikor meghallotta, hogy Potter felpattintja az üveg dugóját, akaratlanul is összeszorította a szemét, homlokára mély ráncok ültek ki. Csak meredten állt, mintha villámcsapást várna, és minden múló másodpercbe hangosan dübörgött bele a szíve. Potter épp szöszölt valamivel… talán pont most ejtette bele a hajszálat a főzetbe… Aztán meghallotta a nagy kortyokban történő egyenletes nyelés hangját, és a finom zajtól hideg libabőr ült ki a bájitalmester testére. Csukott szemei mögött hófehér ruhás, libegő léptű tündér képe jelent meg, és bármennyire szerette volna is meggyőzni magát az ellenkezőjéről, el kellett ismernie, hogy megrettent – nem tudta ugyanis eldönteni, a tudata okozta képzelgést, vagy mélyről feltörő emléket lát-e…

Az üveg halkan koccant az asztalon, ahogy Potter letette rá a kiürült tégelyt. Perselus erőt vett magán, és kissé megemelte a tekintetét, de a karcsú, hófehér bokáknál nem jutott feljebb.

A rózsás lábak egy ideig még nem mozdultak, majd lassú léptekkel a szoba sarkához vándoroltak, ahol aztán ismét megálltak. Perselus tudta, hogy van ott egy tükör. Könnyedén el tudta képzelni, mit láthat most Potter abban a tükörben (túlságosan könnyedén, ami azt illeti), de a fiú nehezen felszálló sóhajának hangja elég volt ahhoz, hogy legszívesebben ki akarja égetni magából az emlékképet.

A griffendéles újra felsóhajtott, aztán kihúzta magát – Perselus ezt a mozdulatot még a lábain is látta –, és feszes léptekkel az ajtó felé indult. A professzor nehezen tudta rávenni magát, hogy kövesse őt. Itt akart maradni, bezárkózni a helyiségbe, és többi ki sem mozdulni, de ez nem volt lehetséges választás. Potter távozott, így az emlék rendszere megkövetelte, hogy ő is vele menjen.

Újra átjárta a hideg borzongás, mikor meghallotta a hosszú, dús hajzat puha suhogását. Nem kellett ránéznie ahhoz, hogy tudja, milyen lágyan csapódnak neki a vörös fürtök a gömbölyű vállaknak… Nem! Perselus megrázta a fejét, és körmeit szánt szándékkal a tenyerébe vájta.

Meg kell őriznie a hidegvérét. Muszáj!

Nem kellett sokat menniük ahhoz, hogy meghallja a gyógyítók beszélgetését. Potter érkezésére mind elhallgattak, mintha kiszívták volna a szavakat a levegőből. Szinte kézzel tapintható volt a furcsa döbbenet, szinte a hitetlenkedés is… Aztán Abott előre lépett, és Perselusnak nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy bátorítón megszorította Potter vállát.

– Mennyi időm van? – kérdezte Potter. Perselus néma hálaimát rebegett: a hangja nem változott. Ez nem _Ő_ volt. Csak Potter.

– Csak egy húsz percig tartó adagot adtam, de…

– De még annyi időt sem fog benn tölteni – vette át a szót Longbottomtól Sethin gyógyító. – Már az előző alkalommal is rendkívül hevesen reagált a beteg, ebből kifolyólag arra is fel kell készülnünk, mi lesz, ha a maga megjelenése… nos, mostani megjelenése esetleg sokkot vált ki Mr. Pitonból. Öt perc után ki kell jönnie, érthető? Ha fel tudja venni vele a kapcsolatot, beszéljen vele pár mondatot, de aztán távozzon. – Olyan hang hallatszott a varázsló felől, mintha az épp a borostáját dörzsölgetné. – Látnunk kell, hogyan reagál Mr. Piton, és csak utána beszélhetjük meg a továbbiakat.

– Harry, mutasd a kezed – szólt halkan Abott, majd gyorsan elvégezte a Securus-bűbájt. Potter ezt követően az ajtó elé lépett.

Perselus csak állt a fiú mögött, nézte a meztelen lábait, és arra gondolt, talán a kölyök is ugyanezt a vészterhes, nehéz izgatottságot érzi magában, ezt a kellemetlen lámpalázhoz hasonlatos érzést, mint ami őt is csaknem márványszínűvé sápasztotta. Feljebb vonta a tekintetét, és már látta a csípő lágy vonalát, a karcsú derekat… A meglibbenő vörös hajvégeket.

Összeszorult a szíve.

Miért tette ezt vele Potter? Elhitte, hogy ha kijátssza Perselus tudattalanságát, és az _Ő_ képében lép elé, azzal bármi is jobb lesz? Őrület. Meggyógyult, az igaz, na de milyen áron? A _méltóságáén_ – márpedig ez az volt az az érték, amiről Perselus a világ minden kincséért sem lett volna hajlandó lemondani. Épp elégszer tiporták már sárba.

Az volt az egészben a legrosszabb, hogy tudta: nem képzelődik. Ha lehunyta a szemét, elfeledett gyermekkori nótaként búgtak fel benne az időtlen időkkel ezelőttinek tűnő beszélgetések visszhangjai, puha csókokat és ezüstös kísértetképeket hintve a tudata elé. Nem volt előlük menekvés: úgy fonták körül, akár a rózsa, aminek édes ugyan az illata, ám fájón hasogatnak a tövisei. Nem volt menekvés.

Potter még mindig csak állt az ajtóban. Félt belépni, ahogy Perselus pedig félt felnézni rá.

De mindkettejüknek erőt kellett venniük magukon, így hát amikor a kilincs kattant, és az ajtó egy tompa pattanással kitárult a kórterem felé, a professzor minden émelygése ellenére is kihúzta magát, és magasra emelte a tekintetét.

A kórteremben sötét volt, ezt jól tudta Perselus… ám egy furcsa fénynek valahogy mégis sikerült úgy körülvennie a hófehér alakot, hogy Lily tényleg úgy festett, mint egy áttetsző szárnyait éppen széttárni készülő tündér.

o.0°O//Lopott.Pillanatok.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _Stolen.Moments_.\\\O°0.o

Perselus – a beteg, nem az emléket szemlélő másik – úgy meredt Lilyre, mintha kísértetet látna, tányérnyira nyílt fakó szemekkel, homlokon felszaladt szemöldökkel, miközben szétnyíló ajkaival némán tátogta a hitetlenkedő szavakat. A valós Perselus ezzel szemben nem tárta fel ennyire a megrendültségét, még úgy sem, hogy tudta, senki nem látja őt. Zárkózott, sötét arckifejezéssel meredt emlékbeli énjére, miközben az reszketve tett egy bátortalan lépést Li… Potter felé.

Az élete első és egyetlen szerelmének külsőjébe bújt kölyök mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. – Perselus.

Perselus képes lett volna horkantva felnevetni azon, milyen nevetséges volt Potter szánalmas kis próbálkozása a női hang imitálására, ám a helyzet az, hogy a férfinak inkább sírni lett volna kedve. Emlék-énjét azonban szemlátomást cseppet sem zavarta a dolog, mi több, mintha észre sem vette volna. A halk köszöntésre csak még nagyobbra tágultak a szemei, mint aki abban a pillanatban fogja fel, hogy nem álmodik.

– Tényleg te vagy az? – kérdezte a beszédtől elszokott, recsegő hangon.

Potter persze nem felelt a kérdésre, sőt – szemei tükrén egy pillanatra mintha bűntudat árnyéka mosott volna át. Inkább visszakérdezett: – Mi történt veled, Perselus? Hogy kerültél ide?

 _Perselus, Perselus…_ Hogy meri a kölyök ilyen könnyedén a szájára venni a keresztnevét? A bájitalmesterben néma düh fortyogott, de még ez sem tudott kitörni belőle, annyira megbénította a szeme előtt lejátszódó jelenet. Emlékbeli énje valami főiskoláról kezdett habogni, egészen, mintha muglinak képzelte volna magát, de Perselus egyre kevésbé figyelt rá. Nehéz harmóniák csendültek fel benne, olyan húrokat pendítve meg a mellkasában, amiket mintha évezredek óta nem érintett volna meg senki. Felrémlett benne valami régi, ősrégi dolog… és mintha egyszerre lett volna kinn és benn, éjben és nappalban… emlékben és valóságban. Elég volt egyetlen pillanatra lehunynia a szemét, hogy maga előtt lássa Lilyt, amint odahajol hozzá, és lágy szavakat súg a fülébe, miközben puhán végigsimítja az arcát… Eszébe jutott a kétségbeesett vágyakozás, a mérhetetlen fájdalom, a türelmetlen várakozás, és még az a millió érzés, ami az elmúlt hónapokban megtöltötte a sivár mindennapjait, öntudatra ébredése óta azonban vastag porlepel alá süllyedve várta a visszatértét.

Most visszatért. Nem tudta volna pontosan felidézni, mik is történtek vele… de emlékezett rá. Ő itt volt, ebben a rettenetes, fakószürke szobában, és itt volt vele Lily.

Aki nem Lily volt…

Perselus egészen a falig hátrált, és két kézzel a hajába markolt, mintha remélte volna, hogy kitépheti a hasogató gondolatokat a fejéből. Próbálkozása, természetesen, hasztalan volt.

– Perselus!

A nevének hallatán önkéntelenül is felnézett.

Lily-Potter a földön térdepelt, hószínű ruhája félkörívben terült szét mögötte a kopár padlón, a keze pedig – Lily karcsú, gyönyörű krémfehér keze – tétován megérintette emlék-Perselus arcát. Az érintésnek mintha elektromos töltete lett volna: a beteg megremegett, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét.

Mintha össze lettek volna kötve, a valós Perselus is így tett. Jeges bizsergés futott végig rajta, mert szinte érezte a puha ujjak fantom-lenyomatát a bőrén.

– Rendbe fogsz jönni – mondta csendesen, ám határozott magabiztossággal Potter. – Megígérem. Hallod, Perselus? Megígérem.

Jaj, ez az ostoba griffendéles heroizmus! Miért kell minden elveszett vagy elveszettnek hitt léleknek azonnal megváltást ígérni? Miért nem lehetett békén hagyni őt? Félreértés ne essék, Perselus gyűlölte magát olyan állapotban látni, amilyen ebben az emlékben volt, de legalább épp ennyire gyűlölte azt a gondolatot is, hogy Potter adósává váljon. Ki nem állhatta a kölyköt, az igaz, de segített neki, mert ez volt a dolga ­– ezt várták el tőle. Nem Dumbledore, nem a jóindulat… nem. Lily emléke volt az, ami mindig a félnótás idióta segítségére hajtotta őt, és ezen kívül semmilyen más kapcsolatot nem is akart létesíteni a kölyökkel. A tudat, hogy ezúttal ő szorult Potter segítségére, hogy ezúttal Potter lenne az, aki megmenti őt, és nem pedig fordítva… csaknem kibírhatatlan volt.

Pedig a kölyök, úgy tűnik, nem félvállról ígérgetett. Perselus most már önmaga volt, ép és normális tudatú, és éppen az emléket szemlélte… A kölyöknek ezek szerint mégiscsak sikerült meggyógyítania őt.

Valahogy nem tudott örülni ennek. Eszelős hibbant.

Halk kopogás hallatszott ekkor a bejárat felől. A beteg nem figyelt fel rá – túlságosan el lehetett merülve a gondolataiban –, Potter és a falnál álló Perselus azonban az ajtó felé kapták a fejüket.

A bájitalmester a mellette lévő tágas, üres falra meredt. Tudta, hogy legalább négy szempár mered rájuk az elvarázsolt üveg mögül, és ez a tudat mit sem enyhített a mellkasát összeszorító furcsa érzésen.

Emlék-Perselus felsóhajtott, és mélyen recsegő hangon suttogta: – Annyira sajnálom, Lily…

A már álló kölyök finoman megcsóválta a fejét. – Még visszajövök – ígérte halk szóval, majd egy pillanatnyi habozást követően az ajtóhoz sétált, és még egyszer visszanézett a betegre, mielőtt távozott volna. Perselus maga is kiegyenesedett, vetett egy szánakozó pillantást az elátkozott férfira, aztán némán követte Pottert.

Csak akkor jött rá, mennyire megviselte a furcsa jelenet, amikor Lily-Potter kiérvén a szobából az ajtónak dőlt, és reszketegen lehelte: – Jézusom, majd kiugrik a szívem a helyéről!

Abott és Longbottom azonnal körülvették őt.

– Harry, minden rendben?

– Beszélt veled! Sosem sikerült eddig elérnünk ezt! Beszélt veled, és egészen magánál volt…!

– Maradj már egy kicsit, Hannah, nem látod, hogy Harry mindjárt összeesik? Harry, nem aka…

Middleton gyógyító azonban máris megragadta a kölyök csuklóját, és finom, de határozott mozdulatokkal a korábbi üres terem felé taszigálta őt. – Elég legyen, fiatalok! Jöjjön, Mr. Potter. Meg kell beszélnünk a továbbiakat.

Abotték azonmód elhallgattak, de azért összenéztek, mielőtt szó nélkül követték volna a gyógyítókat és Pottert. Perselus nyelt egyet, mielőtt lassan a nyomukba eredt volna.

Összevonta a szemöldökét, mikor képtelen volt nem észrevenni azt furcsa, bús… és már csaknem _sóvárgó_ pillantást, amit a válla fölött hátrapillantva Potter még egyszer a B/19-es kórterem felé vetett.

***

A szerteszét hagyott kviddicses magazinokból (no meg az általános rendetlenségből ítélve) Potter lakása volt a következő emlék színtere. Az is eléggé megkönnyítette a helyszín beazonosítását, hogy maga Potter – immár szokásos formájában – kényelmesen terpeszkedett egy széles asztal tetején, miközben Longbottom a mellette lévő széken ült előredőlve, elgondolkodón összefonva maga előtt a karjait.

– Kávét? – kérdezte Potter, miközben egy cikeszhez hasonlító aranyszínű labdával játszadozott. A mozdulatai könnyedek voltak, noha a homlokán halványan megjelenő egyenes ránc komoly gondolatokról árulkodott.

– Köszönöm, kérek. – Mialatt Potter a nyitott konyhába ment, Longbottom a saját malmozó ujjaira függesztette a tekintetét, s úgy tette fel a kérdését: – Szóval mindenképp folytatni akarod? Újra felvenni édesanyád alakját, és visszamenni hozzá?

– Mintha ezt már megbeszéltük volna – szólt kissé hűvösen a kölyök. – Igen, pontosan ezt akarom. Láttad, hogy jót tett neki.

– Én csak azt láttam, hogy beszélt valakihez, akiről azt hitte, tudja, kicsoda.

Potter vállai megfeszültek. – Kérlek, ne kezdd ezt újra!

– De ha egyszer nem etikus, amit csinálsz!

– Rohadtul nem érdekel, mi etikus és mi nem, ha egyszer ezzel segíthetek rajta! – csattant fel a kölyök, de mintha azonnal megbánta volna a kirohanását, mert sokkal nyugodtabban folytatta. – Nem értem, mi a bajod, Neville. A gyógyítók beleegyeztek – még Sethine is, pedig szerintem ki nem állhat engem! –, sőt, még Hannah is egyetért abban, hogy ez az eddigi legjobb próbálkozás Piton meggyógyításáért.

– Hé, attól, hogy Hannah meg én… – Potter szemmel látható mulatságára Longbottom egy futó pillanatra egészen kipirult –… Szóval attól még lehet eltérő a véleményünk.

– Jó, de miért? Miért van eltérő véleményed? El sem tudom képzelni, mi lehet az, ami ennyire nem tetszik neked.

Longbottom fanyarul elhúzta a száját. – Egyszerűen… veszélyesnek tartom, oké? Veszélyesnek.

Potter épp ekkor tette le a két frissen lefőtt kávéval megtöltött csészét az asztalra, és egy kockacukros doboz kibontásához látott volna hozzá, de barátja szavainak hallatán megállt a mozdulat közben, és kérdőn pillantott hátra a válla fölött. – _Veszélyesnek?_ – kérdezte szinte már hitetlenkedve. – Gondolod, hogy tennék bármi olyasmit, amiről azt gondolom, hogy veszélyes lehet Piton számára? Alaposan végigbeszéltünk mindent a gyógyítókkal, elmondták, mire kell ügyelnem, mit mondhatok, mit nem mondhatok, és egyébként is minden alkalommal figyelni fognak, úgyhogy még ha ne adj’ Isten félre is sikerülne valami, lesz ott hozzáértő, aki…

– Nem – rázta a fejét Longbottom –, félreérted. Én nem a professzort féltem. Nos, elsősorban.

Potter értetlenül összevonta a szemöldökét, és már nyitotta a száját a kérdésre… aztán a homlokra kisimult, az ajkai pedig apró „ó”-t formáltak.

– De… De Nev, mi a nyavalyáért féltesz engem? – A kölyök megcsóválta a fejét, aztán visszafordult a cukros doboz felé. Reccsenő hang szállt fel a levegőbe, ahogy feltépte a papírcsomagolást. – Védve vagyok. Vigyázok. Óvatos vagyok. Hiszen ismersz.

– Igen, Harry, ez a lényeg: ismerlek. Itt van ez a… hogy nem bírod elviselni, ha valaki, aki közel áll hozzád…

– Könyörgöm, ne gyere te is a megmentési-kényszeremmel!

– De ha egyszer igaz! És ezt csak külön tetézi, hogy Piton professzorról van szó, akivel szemben eleve elképesztő mennyiségű bűntudatot halmoztál fel. Tudom, hiszen máskülönben nem ültél volna ott a betegágya mellett annyi órát az elmúlt évek során. Ezért is nem akartuk, hogy tudd… Most remények támadtak fel benned, és el akarod érni, hogy ezek a remények valóra váljanak, holott nincs rá semmi garancia. És tudom, pont azért, mert _ismerlek_ , hogy milyen őrültségekre vagy képes, ha valamit nagyon véghez akarsz vinni… Különösen most, hogy Hermione és Ron nincs itt visszatartani téged.

Potternek csak a háta látszódott, de azt épp elég mereven tartotta ahhoz, hogy a vak is láthassa: magára vette Longbottom szavait. Beledobott két fehér kockacukrot a sötéten csillogó kávéba, aztán megfordult, és odavitte azt a székben üldögélő fiúnak. – Úgy mondod ezt, mintha valami pszichopata lennék. És már csak három hónap, hogy Ronék visszajöjjenek Angliába, úgyhogy ne beszélj róluk úgy, mintha legalábbis meghaltak volna.

Longbottom egy biccentéssel vette át a csészét, és Potter reagálásának második felét teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva mondta: – Dehogy vagy az. Csak olyan valaki, aki nem minden helyzetben tud tiszta fejjel gondolkodni. Neked miért más a cukrod?

Potter, aki pont ekkor mélyesztette bele a kezét egy másik, az asztal sarkában lévő dobozba, szórakozottan felmutatott annak tartalmából egy kockát. ­– Mostanában barnát használok. De ne tereld a szót! Mitől tartasz, mit fogok tenni? Egyáltalán mi nagyobb őrültséget csinálhatnék annál, mint hogy női formába vedlem, sőt, _a tulajdon édesanyám bőrébe_ , csak hogy képes legyek beszélni azzal a férfival, aki őt egész életében szerette, engem pedig egész életében utált, átverve őt, hátha ezzel valahogy visszacsalogathatom a józan valóságba? – szusszantotta szinte egy lélegzetvétellel. – Csak mert ennél nagyobb őrültséget már nem nagyon tudok elképzelni.

– Én sem, de attól még mindig meg tudsz lepni. – Longbottom belekortyolt a kávéjába, majd halkan szusszantva felkuncogott, végre oldva egy kicsit a feszült hangulatot. – Viszont örülök, hogy legalább reálisan látod a mostani helyzetedet.

Potter ekkor mászott vissza az asztalra, maga elé véve a kávéját, ennek hallatán azonban végre maga mögött hagyta az arcán addig uralkodó kimért, idegen arckifejezést. Felnevetett.

***

– Lehetne róla szó, hogy ne figyeljenek állandóan?

– Nem.

– De uram…

Sethine türelmetlen kézmozdulatot tett a kezével – mint amikor az ember el akar hessegetni egy bosszantó legyet, ami állandóan ott zümmög a fülébe –, majd visszafordult Tyler gyógyítóhoz. Mikor azonban Potter az egyértelmű jeleket figyelmen kívül hagyva továbbra sem távozott, a varázsló felsóhajtott.

– Nem azt mondom, hogy senki ne felügyeljen – mondta rögtön Potter, amint a gyógyító visszafordult hozzá –, csak hogy ne _állandóan_ , és ne _ennyien_. Azt mondták, nyugodtan és természetesen kell viselkednem, nehogy Piton észlelje, hogy zavart vagyok, de képtelen vagyok teljesen ellazulni, ha egyszer tudom, hogy maguk mind ott bámulnak a fal másik oldaláról.

– Mr. Potter, mi nem magát bámuljuk, hanem a beteget felügyeljük. Bár az elmúlt alkalmak alátámasztották, hogy ily módon fel tudjuk venni a beteggel a kapcsolatot, és valóban javulásnak indult az állapotba, de ez mind nem garancia arra, hogy valami ne sülhetne el balul! Úgyhogy nem, fiatalúr, nem lehet szó róla.

Potter szemlátomást nem értett a szép szóból. – Kérem, uram, legalább… Legalább annyit meg lehetne tenni, hogy Hannah vagy Neville legyenek azok, akik figyelnek? Őket jól ismerem, nem lennék annyira feszélyezett, ha…

Abott épp akkor sétált el a közelükben. Potter szavaira felkapta a fejét, és az ajkára harapott.

– Harry…!

Sethine fenyegetőn összehúzta a szemöldökét. – De hiszen Mr. Longbottom nem is az intézmény dolgozója!

– Mégis heti rendszerességgel jár be ide, hogy segítsen a bájitalokkal és a gyógynövényekkel! Uram – tette hozzá gyorsan Potter, mikor észbe kapott… Perselus véleménye szerint túl későn, de ő persze nem zavartatta magát vele. – Kérem, uram. Tényleg nagyon sokat segítene.

– Ugyan, Richard – szólalt meg ekkor Tyler gyógyító, miközben a felszegett állú kölyökre pillantott. – Mr. Potter ötlete eddig kitűnően bevált, úgyhogy nincs okunk a legrosszabbat feltételezni. És ami azt illeti, valóban nem lenne szerencsés, ha feszélyezettségében a beteget is zavarttá tenné. Miss Abott? – Hannah megrezdült, de a gyógyító szavait engedélynek vehette, mert ekkor odalépett melléjük, és finoman biccentett a fejével. – Ön mit gondol?

– Harry a barátom – jelentette ki határozottan a szőke gyakornok, egyetlen futó pillantást vetve csupán a szóban forgó kölyökre –, de mindenekelőtt gyógyító vagyok, aki számára a beteg jóléte az első. Kész lennék fokozott figyelemmel követni, mi zajlik a… nos, _terápiák_ során, és azokat követően természetesen mindenről részletesen beszámolnék a feletteseimnek, azaz önöknek. Véleményem szerint jót tenne, ha a beteg és Harry zavartalan környezetben tudnának beszélgetni, de ha úgy gondolják, hogy ez nem megoldható, elfogadom a döntésüket.

Perselus figyelmét nem kerülte el a hálás tekintet, amivel Potter ajándékozta meg Abottot. Mintha nem is pár napja (vagy pár hete volt már az?) üvöltötte volna le a fejét, amiért átverték őt Perselus halálával kapcsolatban, eltitkolva előle a professzor állapotát.

Tyler halványan elmosolyodott, és visszafordult Sethine felé. – Mit gondolsz, öreg barátom?

A varázsló mintha valósággal fújtatott volna, és szúrós pillantással méregette Pottert (tulajdonképpen egyre szimpatikusabb volt a viselkedése Perselusnak), de végül csak az állát vakargatva megcsóválta a fejét. – Legyen. Ha Maurice is rábólint, áldásom adom rá. De Miss Abott, ugye megértette, mekkora felelősség ez?

A lány kihúzta magát. – Természetesen.

– Jó. Akkor jöjjön, beszéljük meg a…

Célját érve Potter már nem is figyelt többé a gyógyítókra. Zsebre dugott kézzel sétált el a B/19-es kórteremig, ahol aztán megállt a széles üvegablak mögött, s a maguk elé kitűzött célt minden észérv és ráció ellenére is véghezvinni kívánó bolondok sötét, elszánt tekintetével figyelte a szobában ténfergő, egészen elveszettnek tűnő férfit.

***

Perselus nem tudta volna megmondani, hányadik emléket nézte már végig. Egyesek olyan sokáig tartottak, hogy szinte már maga is megérezte a vállán a lassan elmúló napok súlyát, míg mások ezzel szemben épp csak meglegyintették őt a valóság történéseivel, egyetlen lángoló pillanatra villanva fel csupán, mielőtt nesztelenül tovasuhantak volna. Potter két-három naponta öltötte magára Lily bőrét, és minden alkalommal bő húsz percre engedték be Perselushoz, ez azonban nem jelentette azt, hogy a kölyök ne toporgott volna minden áldott nap a férfi kórterme előtt. Hiába szemlélt meg egyre több emléket, a bájitalmester egyre kevésbé értette Potter tetteit. Miért csinálja ezt? Miért áll ott most is az üveg előtt, mikor nyilván mással – _sokkal_ értelmesebb dolgokkal – is tölthetné az idejét? Egyáltalán miért engedik ezt meg neki?

A harmadik „terápiát” követően már nem is figyelt arra, mit csinál Potter az emlék-énjével. Többnyire semmiségekről beszélgettek, vagy épp még azt sem, és csak csendben ültek a padlón. Potter nevetséges és szánalmas Lily-imitációja sajnos nem hogy nem tűnt fel a betegnek, de mintha egyenesen _istenítette_ volna a lány alakját, mintha… mintha valami felsőbbrendű lény lett volna, egy csoda… egy ábránd.

Tényleg ábránd volt, ám Perselus ezt egészen másként élte meg, mint az emlékbeli önmaga.

A legnehezebb az volt az egészben, hogy továbbra is kínozták őt a saját fejében eltemetett emlékek, amik minden egyes alkalommal erőteljesebbé váltak a tudatában. Immár le sem kellett hunynia a szemét ahhoz, hogy lássa maga előtt Lily hófehér alakját, hallja a selymes hangját, lássa a meg-meglibbenő rézvörös fürtöket… Aztán elég volt megrázni a fejét, hogy minden a helyére billenjen, és beazonosíthassa maga előtt, hogy _nem,_ ez Potter. Idióta, töketlen, gerinctelen, aljas, hitvány, féleszű Potter, akinek sosem sikerült megtanulnia, mikor kell feladni a hasztalan próbálkozásokat.

Ó, mert hogy ezek a próbálkozások bizony hasztalannak bizonyultak. Teltek a napok, a hetek, talán még a hónapok is, de még mindig az volt a legnagyobb elért eredmény, hogy beteg-Perselus hajlandó volt szóba állni a Lilyvé maszkírozott Potterrel. Mikor azonban a „lány” nem volt nála, éppúgy magába zárkózott, mint a kezdetekben: nem beszélt (hacsak nem számítjuk beszédnek azt, amikor magában dünnyögött), nem reagált senki szavaira, és szépen eljátszadozott a maga képzelt világában.

Már a gyógyítók is kezdték belátni, hogy akkor nézték be a legnagyobbat, amikor azt hitték, Potter a hazugságával képes lehet kirántani Perselust az őrületből. De nem… a valóság ennek épp az ellenkezője volt: _Potter rántódott be_ a tébolyba, beteg-Perselus világába, nem pedig fordítva – méghozzá önként és dalolva. Ő engedte meg ezt, ő tette lehetővé, és teszi mai napig is.

De erről persze nincs az az isten, aki képes lett volna meggyőzni őt.

Abott azért még mellette állt, mondván, hogy ez még mindig jobb, mint amikor egyáltalán nem tudtak reakciót kicsikarni a betegből, de Sethine most már minden alkalommal hangot adott a nemtetszésének. Longbottom… Longbottom javarészt nem beszélt. Inkább csak bús, ferde szemekkel vizslatta Pottert.

Potter megszállottá vált. (És vajon nem lehet-e elmondani azt, hogy már eddig is az volt?) Szemét-fülét becsukta a neki nem tetsző véleményekre, és lassan kezdett úgy kinézni, mint aki csak és kizárólag azért él, hogy naponta eljárhasson a Szent Mungóba. Korábban Perselus még látott kisebb-nagyobb villanásokat a kölyök mindennapi életéből is (amint kockacukrot majszolt az otthonában, amikor eltűnődve vásárolt, ahogy Longbottom lakásán iszogatott a barátjával és hasonlók), újabban azonban már kizárólag a kórházi látogatások időtartamára korlátozódtak az emlékek. Lehet persze, hogy a kölyök szándékosan így válogatta össze azokat, de mindenesetre bizarr volt.

Felettébb bizarr.

Akkor tudatosult benne igazán ez az érzés, amikor egy nap Potter becsempészte a kórházba azt a porcelántáncosnőt, amit Perselus tizenkét évesen csent el Petunia szobájából. Lilyé volt, Perselus pedig megveszekedetten vágyott valamire, ami a lány tulajdona. Hiába, ostoba volt már akkor is.

Nem is ez volt a lényeg, hanem az, ami ezután történt: amikor emlék-Perselust annyira felzaklatták a múlt kísértetei, hogy Potternek mintha inába szállt volna a bátorsága. Gyorsan elpakolta az apró táncosnőt, és sietve búcsút vett. A beteg ekkor elmosolyodott – úgy, ahogy a _valódi_ Perselus sosem tette volna! Nos, Lily imposztorának címezve legalábbis biztosan nem –, és Potter lábai mintha a földbe gyökereztek volna. A kölyök nem mozdult, nem vett levegőt; csak nagyra nyitott szemekkel, halványan kipirult ábrázattal meredt Perselusra… olyan tekintettel, amit soha az életben nem lett volna szabad Lily kölcsönvett arcára varázsolnia. Emlék-Perselus ezt követően aztán megérintette a hasonmás arcát – puhán, tétován, mintha attól félt volna, hogy a lány rögvest csillogó tündérporrá változik az ujjai között –, és a levegőben egyszerre ragyogó szikra pattant föl, égető feszültséget varázsolva köréjük.

Perselus ­döbbenten meredt a furcsa párosra, és már-már kiszökött ajkain a döbbent kiáltás, mikor egy pillanatra azt hitte, az emlékalakok _tényleg megteszik_ … De nem történt semmi. A beteg férfiban, úgy tűnik, mégis maradhatott némi józanság, mert leeresztette a kezét, és hátrébb lépett. Potter abban a pillanatban sarkon fordult, s úgy elrohant, mintha száz ördög szaladt volna a nyomában.

De talán csak a saját rémei üldözték.

***

– Harry, jól vagy? Mi a baj?

Potter egészen nehéz pillantással nézett fel Abottra, mikor a lány egy gőzölgő bögre társaságában leült mellé az asztalra. Egy étkezdében lehettek, talán még mindig a Szent Mungóban. Perselus mindenesetre nem ismerte fel.

A kölyök alsó ajka olyan piros volt, mintha órák óta azt harapdálta volna. – Nem tudom. Azt hiszem. Vagy nem. – Felhördült, és a kezébe temette az arcát. – Fogalmam sincs.

A szőke lány tenyere egy másodperccel később már a fiú vállát simogatta csitítóan. ­– Hé. Ez nem úgy hangzik, mintha minden rendben lenne. – Mivel a percek csak teltek anélkül, hogy Potter válaszolt volna, Abott immár célzottabban kérdezett rá. – Piton professzor?

Potter azon nyomban összébb húzta magát. – Mi van vele?

– Harry, ismerlek. Csak akkor szoktál ilyen ábrázattal szenvedni, amikor élet-halál helyzetben van valaki, aki fontos neked. Szóval?

– Piton nincs élet-halál helyzetben – ellenkezett makacsul a kölyök, de aztán meg is csóválta a fejét, mikor rájött, hogy ezzel tulajdonképpen beismerő vallomást tett. – Neville azt mondja, etikátlan, amit teszek. Eddig nem foglalkoztam vele, mert úgy gondoltam, ha Piton egészsége és ép elméje a tét, akkor az „etika” nem megengedhető luxus.

Elhallgatott, mintha nem tudná, hogyan fogalmazza meg a folytatást – vagy talán csak nem akarta. Abott mindenesetre nem hagyta ennyiben.

– Most azonban…?

– Most azonban… ­– Potter visszakönyökölt az asztalra, és csak merőn nézte a gőzölgő bögre szélére kiült csillogó páracseppeket. – Most azt hiszem, talán mégis bajt csinálok. Piton… Piton hisz bennem. Örül nekem. Szeret velem lenni. De ez mind nem én vagyok. Mostanában folyton úgy érzem magam, mintha tolvaj lennék: eltulajdonítottam valamit, ami nem az enyém, és most gyötör miatta a bűntudat.

Abott szeme bús megértéssel csillant fel. – Arra gondolsz, hogy eltulajdonítottad édesanyád kinézetét?

– Részben. De nem csak erről van szó. Tulajdonképpen _mindent_ elloptam. Minden, ami abban a szobában történik… minden szóváltás, minden pillanat… egy sem az enyém.

Hosszú ideig hallgattak, ami alatt a lány tovább simogatta Potter vállát. Végül Abott volt az, aki halk megszólalásával ismét megtörte a csendet. – Bármikor befejezhetjük, tudod?

A griffendéles fiú keserűen nevetett fel. – Dehogyis. Akár így, akár úgy, de Pitonnak szüksége van rám. Nem fogom cserbenhagyni.

– Nézd, már három hónapja csináljuk, és továbbra sem változott semmi. Sőt, most már újra visszatért az önsebzéshez… Te is láttad, mit művelt múlt éjjel a karjával. Middletone gyógyító már beszélt velem erről; ha október végéig sem lesz fejlemény, szeretné megszüntetni a…

– Nagyon is sok minden változott! – csattant fel hirtelen Potter, egyből lerázva magáról a hugrabugos lány kezét. – Mostanában már sokkal jobban tudatában van a valóságnak! Időnként elkapom, ahogy pálcákról és varázslatról beszél… Egyszer még a Roxfortot is említette. Ráadásul a karjával történtek is csak azt mutatják, hogy emlékszik rá, mit jelent a Sötét Jegy. Ne mondd, hogy ez nem eredmény!

– Harry, én nem ezt mondtam. De be kell látnod, hogy…

– Nem, Hannah. Semmit nem fogok belátni. És nem érdekel, mit gondol bármelyik gyógyító is, Perse… Pitonnak szüksége van rám, úgyhogy továbbra is látogatni fogom.

Abott arca egészen megnyúlt. Addig meleg szeme bússá, s szinte már _sajnálkozóvá_ vált, ahogy a száját makacsul összeszorító fiúra nézett. A kölyök szemlátomást maga is tudatában volt annak, milyen súlyos dologról árulkodott az apró, ártatlannak tűnő nyelvbotlás.

Abott végül felsóhajtott, aztán szedelőzködni kezdett. Mielőtt azonban távozott volna, odahajolt Potterhez, és apró csókot nyomott a fejére. – Csak nehogy közben magadat is tönkretedd – súgta csendesen.

A szék ezután üresen árválkodott Potter mellett. A fiú ismét az asztalra hajtotta a fejét, s elmeredő tekintettel bámulta tovább a bögrét.

***

Abott éppen egy füzetbe jegyzetelt Perselus kórterme előtt, amikor Potter – immáron ismét Lily képében – mellé lépett. A lány felpillantott a jegyzeteiből, és fürkésző tekintettel nézett a fiúra. – Biztos, hogy folytatni akarod?

Potter előhúzta a pálcáját, elvégezte magán a Securus-bűbájt, aztán visszadugta azt a fehér hálóruha belső zsebébe. – Ne kérdezz olyat, Hannah, amire úgyis tudod a válaszom.

A gyakornok összeszorította a száját. – Rendben. A professzor eléggé magába zuhanó volt ma, úgyhogy Middleton gyógyító azt mondta, tizenöt percnél nem maradhatsz tovább. Kopogok majd, ha letelt az idő.

Potter csak bólintott, aztán hezitálás nélkül lenyomta a kilincset, és belépett a kórterembe.

– Perselus – köszöntötte a férfit a szokott túláradó nyugalommal, emlék-Perselus azonban ezúttal más volt. Nem köszönt vissza, de még csak tudomást sem vett a belépőről. Lehunyt szemekkel, összeráncolt homlokkal meredt maga elé, mint aki rémes gondolatokkal küzd. Potter némileg elbizonytalanodva lépegetett a férfi felé. – Perselus?

A férfi lesre váró vadállat módján kapott felé: megragadta Lily hófehér csuklóját, és egyetlen mozdulattal a földre rántotta őt maga mellé. Potter normális állapotában minden bizonnyal vissza tudta volna verni a bájitalmestert, a gyenge női testben azonban esélye sem volt rá.

Ez a Perselus mintha teljesen megvadult volna: maga alá teperte a „lányt”, miközben Lily neve a megszállottak csendes, reszketeg áhítatával hullott le minduntalan az ajkairól. Kezei a karcsú derékra siklottak, aztán feljebb, a váll finom görbületéhez. Az ajkát harapdálta, és csak kántálta a nevet, mint valami bűvigét.

Potter rájöhetett közben, mi történik, de a helyzet valószínűleg sokkolta őt, mert egészen fehérré sápadva, döbbenettől mozdulatlanul hevert a földön. Mikor aztán Perselus lehajolt, és a száját a fehér vállakhoz érintette, a kölyök úgy megremegett, mint akin ostorral csaptak végig.

– Harry? Harry! – A jegyzetekkel teli füzet hangosan csapódott a padlóra, ahogy kicsúszott Abott megdermedő kezei közül. A gyógyító a másodperc törtrészéig döbbenettől némán meredt az üvegablak mögött lejátszódó jelenetre, aztán az ajtóhoz rohant. – Lökd le magadról, és gyere ki, _azonnal!_ – Azzal az ajtóhoz rohant, vélhetően, hogy feltépje azt, és kirángassa a helyiségből Pottert. A fiú azonban a jelek szerint már maga is megbolondult.

– Ne, ne! – Igen, eszét vesztette, ez már egészen biztos. Nincs más ugyanis, ami megmagyarázná, hogy miért rántotta elő ekkor a pálcáját, és zárta be erős bűbájjal az ajtót, fikarcnyit sem törődve a mögötte kiabáló barátjával.

Abott tovább kiáltozott a folyosóról, s jó ideig hallani lehetett, ahogy puszta kézzel próbálja feltépni az ajtót, mielőtt néma csend ereszkedett volna le. Bizonyára elszaladt szólni a feletteseinek.

Potter azonban mintha nem is törődött volna mindezzel: mintha lezárt volna magában minden, és egyedül a fölé hajoló Perselusra koncentrált volna. Az egész testén libabőr ült, és úgy reszketett, akár gyönge rózsabokrok a tépő, őszi viharokban.

Valós-Perselus egészen a falig hátrált megtántorodottságában. A szívébe jeges karmok téptek, felhasították a húsát is, kiszaggatták az ereit, cafatokra cincálták a bensőjét.

Nem kapott levegőt. Fuldoklott.

Potter a remegő ajkát harapdálta, és kölcsönvett ábrázata egészen mélyvörös színben játszott. Hosszú hajtincsei fénylő hullámokban terültek szét a padlón, kezével Perselus vállát markolászta, amitől mindenütt apró, vörös félholdak tűntek fel a férfi bőrén.

Könnyek peregtek végig az arcán; nehéz, sós könnyek, amik nem a sajátjai voltak. A beteg professzor szeméből hullottak rá, s csordultak végig nehezen a lány orcáin.

A beteg aztán megdermedt. Mintha egyetlen másodperc alatt omlott volna rá, hogy mit tett… Felnyögött, és jéggé dermedve, egész testében megfeszülve igyekezett elhúzódni Pottertől.

Lily kezei, melyek eddig tépőn csikargatták a férfi hátát, most végtelen puhasággal simultak Perselus arcára. – Ssh… – suttogta Potter. – Semmi baj…

– Istenem…

A bájitalmester immár szemlátomást a kétségbeesés könnyeivel küzdött. Hiába próbálta csitítani őt Potter, a férfi mintha kész lett volna a következő pillanatban tőrt döfni saját magába. Undorodott, ez világosan látszott rajta… Undorodott magától. _Undorító!_

A kölyök mintha megijedt volna egykori professzora tekintetétől. Elszántan igyekezett lenyugtatni őt, de kevés sikerrel. – Per… Perselus! Nézz rám, Perselus! Nem hara…

És akkor elhallgatott. Az arca úgy simult ki, mintha a suhanva elillanó pillanat mosta volna üresre a vonásait. Talán Perselus arcán látott meg valamit, vagy talán a saját ábrázatát pillantotta meg a fekete szempárban… Az az egy biztos, hogy a felismeréstől elnémultak döbbenete ült ki az arcára, ami eztán egy szempillantás alatt égő pirosra gyulladt.

Potter megremegett. Mielőtt emlék-Perselus akár egyetlen szót is szólhatott volna, a kölyök összerántotta magán a ruhája cafatait, imbolyogva felállt, s amilyen szaporán szedni tudta a lábait, elsietett. A pálca majd’ kiesett a kezéből, ahogy nyíltra bűvölte az ajtót.

Odakint csak egyetlen másodpercre fogadta őt néma csend, amit arra használt ki, hogy kis híján a padlóra omoljon.

Ekkor azonban megjelent a folyosó végén Abott, nyomában két másik gyógyítóval. – Harry!

Potter kinyitotta a száját, de megszólalni már képtelen volt. Összeesett.

***

– Harry!

– Harry reagálj valamit! Szorítsd meg a kezem, vagy pislogj, hallod?

– Harry!

– _Harry!_

A fiú nehezen, ólmos fáradtsággal nyitotta ki a szemét, Abott mégis szinte felujjongott örömében. – Istenem, Harry…!

Ám az öröm hamar elpárolgott.

– Hogy lehet maga ekkora féleszű idióta, Potter?! – dörrent az ébredező kölyökre Sethine gyógyító olyan hévvel és haraggal, hogy ijedtében még Abott is összehúzta magát. – Mégis hogy képzelte, hogy bezárja az ajtót?! Ostoba kölyök! Halvány segédfogalma sincs róla, hogy mi művelt, igaz-e?! Semmi! A magafajták tehetnek róla, hogy naponta húsz ilyen agyalágyultat kell ellátnunk!

Potter felnyögött, és a homlokához nyúlt. – Miről beszél? – kérdezte rekedten, lehelet-halkan.

– Magáról, Potter, Merlin szerelmére! Magáról! – fújtatott tovább dühösen a varázsló, mialatt Abott különböző igéket mondott a fiúra, amik nyomán selymes varázsszálak borították be Pottert, végigkúsztak a testén, és beszivárogtak a bőre alá. – Emlékszik egyáltalán, mi történt? Ha nem, felfrissítem én az emlékezetét: _kis híján maga is bekerült a zárt részlegbe_ , az történt!

– Mi…?

– A Securus-bűbáj, Harry – mondta reszketeg hangon Abott, óvatos pillantást vetve a felettes gyógyítóra. Mikor az nem szólt semmit, csak elfordulva egy bájitalokat őrző szekrényhez lépett, a gyakornok ismét Harryre szegezte aggódó szemét, és nagyot nyelve, paprikapirosan folytatta: – A bűbáj a bőr _felett_ hozza létre a védőburkot. Érted…? Semmi nem akadályozza meg, hogy az átok ne terjedjen át egyikről a másikra a test… belsejében…

Potter értetlenül ráncolta a homlokát, de ahogy a lány kipirult arcát figyelte, egyszer csak tányérnyira kerekedett a szeme. Halk „ó” hangot pihegett, s az ő arca is kigyulladt.

Sethine ekkor tért vissza Harry ágya mellé. Mintha észre sem vette volna a fiatalok reakcióját, elszántan tovább dohogott. – Ó, bizony, Potter! Ó, bizony! Van fogalma róla, mit tett? Kis híján végzett magával! Még pár perc, és nem csak Perselus Pitont istápolhatnánk odabenn, de maga is ott lenne neki társaságnak. Hogy lehetett ennyire ostoba?

Potter hangosan felnyögött, visszaejtette a párnára a fejét, és erősen összeszorította a szemét. Abott keze egy pillanat alatt ott volt a fiú homlokán, de a helyzet szörnyűségén ez már mit sem változtathatott.

– Gondolom, nem fogja meglepetésként érni a hír, hogy az úgynevezett terápiáját végleg töröltük a menetrendről – sziszegte Sethine. – A kollégáimmal, akik épp Mr. Pitont igyekeznek összekaparni, egyöntetű a döntésünk.

– Ne, ne, kérem – kezdte habogni Potter, mielőtt még Abott lecsisseghette volna. Az öreg varázsló azonban csak a szemét forgatta.

– Szó sem lehet ellenvetésről! Már így is több bajt csinált, mint hasznot. Belegondolt abba, mit tett Mr. Pitonnal? Ő nincs is tudatában a valóságnak, ráadásul valaki _másnak_ hiszi magát! Az a férfi _ki volt szolgáltatva_ magának, Potter, maga meg egyszerűen kihasználta az állapotát! Gerinctelen, undorító tett volt, és ez olyasvalami, amit _nem tűrök meg_ ebben az intézményben. Világos?!

Potter teljesen elnémult. Megkínzott ábrázattal meredt maga elé, és az egész arcán halotti sápadtság játszott. Összességében úgy festett, mint aki menten visszaadja a gyomortartalmát.

 _–_ Nem érdekel, hogy maga a varázsvilág üdvöskéje, számomra mostantól csak egy kétszínű álszent. Ma éjszakára itt marad az ellenőrzések miatt, de aztán holnap hazatakarodik, és többet nem akarom az osztály közelében látni. Elég érthető voltam?

A gyógyító a választ meg sem várva elviharzott, magára hagyva Abottot és Pottert. Az előbbi szánakozó arckifejezéssel pillantott le a fiúra, de a kölyök kerülte a szemkontaktust. Csak elfordult, és nedvesen csillogó szemeivel konokul meredt a szemközti falra.

o.0°O//Bűnös.Álmodozó.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _Convicted.Dreamer_.\\\O°0.o

Potter lakásán voltak. Perselus először nem látta a kölyköt, ám aztán meghallotta a csapból folyó víz jellegzetes zúgását. Nem kellett sok időnek eltelnie, és a griffendéles fiú botladozva kitámolygott a fürdőszobából, csak hogy aztán nehéz puffanással a díványra vesse magát.

A haja nedves volt, és nagy pettyekben csöpögött róla a víz, mintha jó ideig a csap alá dugta volna a fejét. Bőre egészen fakó árnyalatban játszott, mintha minden egészséges színt leszívtak volna az arcáról, száját erősen összeszorította, s a szeme is le volt hunyva; kemény, koncentrálástól nehéz ábrázata rosszullétről árulkodott. Vagy talán csak fáradtságról...? Még ha az utóbbiról volt is szó, biztos, hogy nem a fizikai kimerültséghez volt köze.

Ekkor kopogtak a bejárati ajtón, mire Potter felnyögött. Lomha mozdulatokkal bányászta elő a varázspálcáját, majd türelmetlenül az ajtó felé legyintett, aztán hasra fordulva a párnába temette az arcát. Még akkor sem nézett fel, amikor Longbottom tétován belépett a házba, azonnal felfigyelve a díványon szenvedő Potterre.

– Harry, rosszul érzed magad? – Longbottom odasietett a kanapéhoz, és letérdelt mellé. A keze nyomban a fiú homlokára siklott. – Mondtam Hannah-nak, hogy nem jó ötlet rögtön hazaengedni téged, de neked persze erősködnöd kellett! Tudom, hogy felkavarhatott, amit Sethine gyógyító mondott neked, de tényleg maradnod kellett volna éjszakára. Kicsit meleg vagy... Bevetted a bájitalt, amit Middleton gyógyítótól kaptál? Talán...

– Nev, nyugi már! – nyögte Potter érces hangon. Megköszörülte a torkát, aztán erőt vett magán, és a hátára fordult. – Semmi bajom. Egyszerűen le vagyok szívva, oké?

– Azok után, ami történt? Nem csodálom. – Longbottom az ajkába harapott. – És... _amúgy_ hogy vagy? Tudod... lelkileg.

Potter szárazon felnevetett. – Jézusom, haver, túl sok időt töltesz a gyógyítókkal. Már kezdesz úgy beszélni, mint egy pszichológus! Mégis hogy lennék? Megvagyok. Erőteljesen sokkolva ugyan, de azért túlélem. Hisz tudod: én mindent túlélek... – Megint nevetett, de Longbottom nem osztotta a derűjét.

– Cseppet sem vicces, úgyhogy ne tégy úgy, mintha ennyire félvállról vennéd – mondta komolyan, mire Potter tekintete is megkeményedett. – Fogalmam sincs, mi üthetett beléd, hogy hagytad a professzornak, de emiatt kis híján mehettél volna a helyére a zárt osztályra! Aggódom érted, Harry!

– Ezért szaladtál rögtön Hermionéhez árulkodni?! – csattant fel Potter meglepő hirtelenséggel. Longbottom megrezzenve húzta össze magát. – Fél órája kaptam tőle egy sürgősségi baglyot. _"Harry, hallottuk, hogy problémáid vannak... Ha szükséged van ránk, ne habozz a segítségünket kérni; egyetlen szavadba kerül, és indulunk haza..."_ Gondolod, nekem jó érzés, hogy úgy kezeltek, mint egy idióta gyereket, aki napi huszonnégy órás felügyeletre szorul? Nem kell rögtön hozzájuk rohanni minden aprósággal!

– De ez nem apróság! – vágott vissza eztán Longbottom is. – Eddig sem volt normális, amit csináltál ezzel az egész... Lilyvé változással, de most már tényleg ráléptél arra az útra, amiről elképzelni sem akarom, hova vezet! Hagyni, hogy Piton rád másszon, és ezt tegye veled...! Mégis mire gondoltál? _Gondolkodtál_ egyáltalán?

– IGEN! – Potter most már nem feküdt: kihúzva, feszesen ült a kanapén, egy ugrásra kész oroszlán testtartásával. Lángoló zöld szemei parázsló villámokat szórtak Longbottom felé, miközben ontani kezdte magából a szavakat; nehezen, kapkodón és kifulladva, mintha a mondanivalója már évtizedek óta várt volna a kitörés lehetőségére. – Képzeld, gondolkodtam! Tudod, mire gondoltam? Hogy mennyire szerencsés volt az anyám! Hogy átkozottul hálásnak kellett volna lennie azért, hogy Piton ott volt vele, és ilyen mély, ilyen őszinte érzéseket táplált iránta, holott nem, anyám még csak nem is tudott róla – senki nem tudott! Én most átlátok mindent: érzem és látom, mi folyik benne, és lassan már engem szaggat szét az érzés, hogy miért, _miért_ nem? Miért nem lehetett jobb élete, miért kellett mindezt átélnie? Miért kell egy halott nő után sopánkodnia, akit soha az életben nem kaphatott meg? Mert ez nem normális! Szánom őt, és néha már azt kívánom, bár elmondhatta volna Lilynek, bár megkaphatta volna azt, amit annyira, de annyira megérdemelt... És ekkor eszembe jut, hogy ebben az esetben én meg sem születtem volna – nem lett volna Kis Túlélő, aki megállítja a Sötét Nagyurat –, de hiába sorakoztatom ilyenkor az érveket, mégsem tud érdekelni. _Szeretném, hogy Piton boldog és egészséges legyen_. Ez olyan nagy baj?

Longbottom nem felelt. Az arca egészen megnyúlt, a tekintete elfelhősödött, és úgy nézett Potterre, mintha akkor látta volna életében először. A falióra vészterhes kattogással törte meg a leereszkedő csendet, míg Potter egy nagy nyelést követően csendesebben folytatta.

– Ez az őrület, látod? Ez. Én vagy őrült, nem ő. Én... – A kölyök a szájára harapott, mintha erőt kellett volna gyűjtenie ahhoz, hogy folytatni tudja. – Jó ideje nem vagyok szűz. Tudom, mi a különbség egy érzelemmentes numera és egy őszinte szeretkezés között. De... de ilyet még sosem éreztem. Ez valahogy... – Reszketeg levegőt vett, s szinte némán, a szellőnél is halkabb susogással mondta: – Piton szerelmes Lilybe, érted? _Szerelmes._ Annyira, hogy én azt... Én még sosem szerettem ennyire senkit, és talán nem is fogok. Amikor velem volt, éreztem őt, éreztem az érzései erejét, és... és teljesen lesokkolt. Mozdulni sem bírtam. Ami azt illeti, inkább sírni lett volna kedvem. – Mintha nem bírná elviselni Longbottom tekintetét, a földnek szegezte a szemét. – Nem erőszak volt. Talán nem volt tudatában annak, mit csinál, de szerelemmel tette azt, amit tett... én pedig hagytam neki. Ha kettőnk közül valaki hibás, akkor az én vagyok. Teljesen igaza volt Sethine gyógyítónak: gerinctelen, aljas, kétszínű álszent vagyok. Ezért is vertem addig a palávert, amíg haza nem engedtek. Nem maradhattam ott, egyszerűen nem. És tudod, mi a legborzasztóbb? Hogy még így, hogy tudom, mennyire kihasználtam Pitont… Még így sem bánom.

Hideg libabőr kúszott fel az emléket figyelő Perselus gerincén, jeges karmokkal csikorgatva végig a testét. Pislogni sem volt képes, csak meredten nézte a griffendéles párost, és közben mintha az egész testére zsibbadás ült volna.

Ismerte azt a tekintetet, ami a zöld szempárban ült; megbújva, mintha félne előmerészkedni, és felvállalni a világ előtt, hogy igen, ott van és létezik. Perselus ismerte… túlságosan is jól ismerte.

Észre sem vette, hogy ő is remegett, akár egy falevél.

Longbottom rettentő hosszú ideig nem szólalt meg ezután. Mikor aztán végül mégis megtette, a hangja épp olyan reszelős volt, mint a másik kölyöké. – Harry...

– Tudom, hogy undorító, amit vele művelek – vágott közbe azonnal Potter, és a két tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Kihasználom azt, amit Lily iránt érez, és fürdőzöm abban a hitben, hogy nekem szól. Minden vágyam az, hogy meggyógyuljon, és újra egészséges legyen, esküszöm, de egyben rettegek is, mert ha valaha is rájön, hogy mit tettem... – Nagyot nyelt, és hevesen megrázta a fejét, ezzel szorítva vissza a szavakat az ajkai mögé. – Fogalmam sincs, hogyan nézhetnék ezek után a szemébe.

Longbottom olyan óvatosan tette fel a következő kérdését, mintha neki magának sem akaródzott volna kimondania: – Harry, emlékszel még, mit mondtam neked tavaly a... hát, arról, hogy milyennek tűnik a Piton professzor iránti megszállottságod?

Potter megdörzsölte a szemét. – Azt mondtad, még házastársak sem járnak ilyen gyakran a kómás betegekhez, és ha folytatom, még a végén azt fogják hinni az emberek, hogy totál beleestem Pitonba.

– És még most is olyan határozottan tudnád tagadni ezt, mint akkor?

– Hát persze! Tudhatnád, hogy…

Elhallgatott. A szája már nyitva volt, hogy hangot adjon heves ellenkezésének, ám a szavak hozzáragadtak a nyelvéhez, visszacsúsztak a torkán, ahol aztán mintha nehéz csomóba sűrűsödtek volna, megnémítva ezzel a fiút. Potter immár nem is Longbottomot nézte: fókuszálatlanul, elmerengve nézett maga elé, mint akinek képek milliói villannak fel a lelki szemei előtt. Nem mozdult, talán még levegőt sem vett. Teljesen mozdulatlan volt.

Aztán egyszer csak felnyögött, és összeszorítva lehunyta a szemét. A homlokán éles, egyenes ránc jelent meg, ahogy összevonta a szemöldökét, és az ábrázata semmiben sem különbözött egy olyan emberétől, akinek épp abban a pillanatban vágják le valamelyik végtagját.

A baj csak az, hogy Potterben valami sokkal fontosabbat vágtak el.

– Jaj, Harry… – Longbottom a szája elé húzta a kezét, és tehetetlenségében tenyérrel végigdörzsölte azt. Az ő karja sem volt képes stabilan mozdulatlan maradni.

Potter maga elé húzta a lábát, és a két térde közé temette a fejét. Barátja tétován nézte őt, majd habozva megemelte a kezét ­– talán, hogy megsimítsa a kölyök vállát –, de végül nem tett semmit. Csendben, leszegett fejjel várt, míg Potter hosszú percekkel később lassan össze nem szedte magát annyira, hogy képes legyen felpillantani.

­– Én csak segíteni akartam neki továbblépni – suttogta akkor a fiú megtörten. – Lily a múlt része… már jó ideje az, de Piton képtelen felfogni ezt. A háború után azt sulykolták belénk, hogy idővel minden elfelejtődik, a fájdalom pedig eltompul, de Piton mégsem felejtett el semmit. Én pedig azt hittem… Azt gondoltam, ha az idő nem segít rajta, akkor majd _én_ fogok. Csak… csak segíteni szerettem volna.

– Tudom – mondta csendesen Longbottom, de Potter megrázta a fejét, majd ismét a térdére fektette azt.

– Csak segíteni szerettem volna neki…

– Tudom. Tudom, Harry… – Longbottom arcán tisztán látszott, hogy eszik a kételyek, és legszívesebben bíztatóan megszorította volna Pottert, de valami mégis visszatartotta. Nem tett semmit. Csak halk szóval ismételgette: – Tudom…

***

A következő emlék nem sokkal később folytatódhatott. Még mindig Potter lakásában voltak, de már nem a nappaliban, hanem a hálóban. Potter épp egy sötét pólót húzott ki a szekrényből, amit aztán gyorsan magára kapott, mialatt Longbottom felhúzott lábakkal üldögélt az ágya szélén.

– Hannah nem fog aggódni miattad?

– Nem akarlak így itt hagyni – felelte Longbottom vonakodva, mire Potter azonmód elhúzta a száját.

– Mert nem vagyok olyan állapotban, mi? Istenem, Neville, nem egy ötéves taknyossal beszélsz!

– Hát, ami azt illeti – húzta tétova mosolyra a száját a fiú –, nem látok nagy különbséget.

Potter felhorkantott, és Longbottomhoz vágta a levetett ingét. Aztán mindketten nevettek, és egy röpke, elillanó pillanatra olybá tűnt, mintha minden tökéletesen rendben lenne a világon.

Később aztán, mikor már mindketten a széles ágyban feküdtek, feszült merevséggel bámulva a plafont, Potter halkan megszólalt: ­– Nev?

Longbottom nem nyitotta ki a szemét, de apró moccanással jelezte, hogy figyel. – Hmm?

– Haza kéne menned. Nem akarom, hogy Hannah aggódjon.

– Szóltam neki, hogy estére nálad maradok.

– Akkor még inkább haza kéne menned.

Longbottom az oldalára fordult, és felkönyökölt az ágyban, majd szúrós tekintettel nézett le a sötétben csillogó zöld szempár gazdájára. – Ha komolyan azt hiszed, Hannah jobban aggódik azért, mert tudja, hogy veled vagyok, akkor rettenetesen félreismerted őt, és nagyot csalódna, ha ezt megtudná. – Potter nem válaszolt, így Longbottom nehezen felsóhajtott. – Harry, hat évig osztoztam veled ugyanazon a hálószobán. Ezek után miért gondolod, hogy most problémát jelentene?

Potter halkan eldünnyögött válaszát alig lehetett meghallani. – Akkor még más voltam.

– Semmi nem változott, oké? Számomra legalábbis nem. És ahogy korábban mondtad: igen, nem vagy olyan állapotban, hogy egyedül hagyjalak. Még a végén idehívod nekem Mundungust, és megint fél napot kell majd eltöltenem azzal, hogy levadásszam a _csomagjaidat_.

A téma felemlegetése szemlátomást kellemetlenül érintette Pottert, mert az ajkára harapott. – Tudod, hogy a múltkor mindent elvittél.

– Az igazat megvallva, nem tudom. Hannah mondta, hogy az LSD-t gyakran kenik rá bélyegekre, cukorkákra, meg kisebb papírfecnikre is… Én ilyenek után nem néztem szét. Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy egy célzottabb keresés nem hozna-e eredményt. Te mit gondolsz?

Potter hallgatott.

– Hermionénak sem azért írtam, mert „árulkodni” akartam – folytatta Longbottom. – Egyszerűen aggódunk érted, mindannyian, és tudjuk, hogy ilyenkor a barátaidra van a legnagyobb szükség.

– De nem akarok rájuk akaszkodni – ismerte el halkan a zöld szemű kölyök, kerülve Longbottom tekintetét. – Olyan sokszor támaszkodom rájuk. Megérdemlik, hogy legyen egy kis tőlem független magánéletük.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ezt ők is így gondolnák. Szeretnek téged, Harry. És mivel fontos vagy nekik, ők is a legjobbat akarják neked. Nehogy egy pillanatra is azt hidd, hogy bármi, az elmúlt hónapokban történt… legfőképp, ami az elmúlt napokban történt… elég ahhoz, hogy a barátaid elpártoljanak tőled. Oké?

– Mhmm. – Potter lehunyta a szemét, s ettől mintha egyszerre kialudt volna az addig ragyogó, puha smaragdfény. Pár pillanattal később Longbottom halványan mosolyogva visszafordult a hátára, és magára húzta a takarót. Az ember már arra számított volna, rögvest elalszanak, Potter azonban kis idővel később mégiscsak megszólalt ismét: – Többé nem mehetek vissza Pitonhoz, igaz?

Longbottom láthatón megfeszült kissé, de javára legyen írva, igyekezett könnyedén válaszolni: – Attól tartok.

– Mi lesz vele?

– Gondolom, ami előtted is volt… ahogy tudják, próbálják majd visszatéríteni őt a valóságba. De ne hidd, hogy felesleges volt, amit csináltál! – tette hozzá sietve. – Talán most már jobban fel tudják majd venni vele a kapcsolatot. Elvégre mégiscsak kommunikált a külvilággal, még ha rajtad keresztül is, az utóbbi hónapokban… Kétlem, hogy mindez hirtelen eltűnne, és a professzor azonnal visszasüllyedne a korábbi szintre. Főleg most, hogy egy keveset oldottál is az átkon, valószínűleg jobban fog majd reagálni a gyógyítók…

– Oldottam? Mi? – Potter szemei égő lámpásokként pattantak fel a szoba sötétjében. – Hogy érted, hogy oldottam az átkon?

Longbottom a szájára harapott, és ezzel elkövette a második nagy hibát: arckifejezése semmit nem rejtett el a hirtelen feltámadt zavarából, s egyértelműen látszott, hogy ezt a bizonyos információ-szeletkét esze ágában sem volt Potter tudomására hoznia.

– Neville!

– Tudod… azzal, hogy le-lefeküdtél vele, Pitonból átkerült beléd az átok egy része. Ezért volt kiakadva annyira mindenki, hiszen csak perceken múlt, hogy épségben vissza tudtak hozni téged, de még így sem lehetünk biztosak benne, nem bújt-e meg lappangva a szervezetedben valami…

– Ne, várj, ne tereld másra a szót! – csattant fel Potter, miközben fürgén felült az ágyban, a pálcája után kapott, és egyetlen néma mozdulattal felgyújtotta a villanyt. Longbottom maga elé emelte a kezét, hogy védje magát a hirtelen fénytől, a másik kölyök azonban mit sem törődött ezzel. – Azt hittem, az átok szimplán _fertőz_ ; hogy sokszorozza magát az érintéssel, nem pedig átköltözik egyikből a másikba. Vagy mégis erről van szó? Piton most kevésbé beteg, mint eddig volt?

– Nem, ugyanúgy beteg – sietett a válasszal Longbottom. (Talán túlságosan is.) – Nem érintkeztetek sokáig, és a Securus-bűbáj azért az átok java részét visszaverte. Csak egy kicsi jutott a szervezetedbe, de azt Middleton gyógyítóéknak szerencsére még időben sikerült feloldaniuk benned, úgyhogy…

– Ne rólam beszélj már, Neville, nem én vagyok a lényeg! Pitonból eltüntethető a betegség? Ha átterjedne másba… ha „gazdatestet” lehetne váltani, ő meggyógyulna?

Longbottom olyan erősen harapott a szájára, hogy az szinte már elfehéredett. – Nem tudom. Talán. De Harry, bármire is gondolsz, ne tedd! Eszedbe se jusson!

Potter azonban mintha már nem is figyelt volna rá. Szeme a barátjára szegeződött, de nem őt látta: a zöld gömbök egészen új, lázas fényben égtek. – Akkor ezért mondtad, hogy kis híján mehettem volna Piton helyére a zárt osztályra! De hát akkor ez nem gyógyíthatatlan betegség, _tudunk tenni ellene_! Neville, ezt eddig mi a rohadt életért nem mondtátok nekem?!

– Pontosan azért, mert tudtuk, hogy így reagálsz majd! – Longbottom is felült az ágyban, és elkínzott arccal nézett Potterre, mintha a puszta tekintetével akarná megértetni vele az álláspontját. – Harry, ez nem gyógymód. Mit akarsz tenni? Keresni valakit, akinek már úgyis mindegy, és átköltöztetni belé a betegséget, hogy Piton újra egészséges legyen? Ez nem lenne megoldás, és a professzor maga sem akarná. Ugye, te is tudod…?

– De ha egyszer…

– Nem, itt nincs mit megvitatni. Ez nem járható út, ezért is nem akartunk szólni neked. De tudod, hogy a gyógyítók mindent megtesznek, hogy segíthessenek, rajta, és…

– De az nyilvánvalóan nem elég! – Potter szemlátomást nem bírta tovább: kipattant az ágyból, és feszülten körözni kezdett az apró helyiségben, miközben ingerülten az amúgy is szerteszét álló loboncába túrt. – Valakivel csak meg lehetne oldani! Halálfalók… az a büdös Lestrange úgyis csak ott kuksol Azkabanban! A csókot már megkapta, ugyan mit ártana ez neki? Még meg is érdemelné az a féreg, hogy visszakapja a saját átkát…

– Kingsley sosem engedné meg. Lestrange már megkapta a büntetését.

Potter olyan erővel csapott a falba, hogy Longbottom egészen összerezzent. – Akkor hagyjuk Pitont szenvedni helyette?! Nincs egy halálos beteg? Egy _másik_ halálfaló, akit még nem büntettek meg? Egy önkéntes öngyilkos, egy feláldozható kismacska, _bármi_ …?!

– Amúgy is csak emberekre hat… Nem, Harry. Sajnálom, de be kell látnod, hogy ezzel semmit nem jutunk előrébb. Bízz a gyógyítókban, rendben? Tudom, most biztosan neheztelsz rájuk, de hidd el, hogy a legjobbat akarják Piton professzornak.

Potter megállt léptében, maga elé emelte a karjait, és erőteljesen masszírozni kezdte a fejét, mintha migrén gyötörné. Egyértelműen látszott rajta, hogy szívesen visszavágna még a másik fiúnak, de nem tette; talán belefáradt.

Longbottom kihasználta a kölyök pillanatnyi gyengeségét: – Harry, ne törd ezen az agyad. Feküdj vissza, és próbálj aludni, rendben?

– Mégis hogy a fenében tudnék így aludni? Csak úgy zakatol az agyam… – Potter egy pillanatra megmerevedett, és az ujjai között éles, szúró tekintettel meredt maga elé… de aztán leeresztette a karját, és felsóhajtott. – Amennyi gondolat most cikázik a fejemben, erősen kétlem, hogy akár egy szemhunyásnyit is tudnék aludni.

Longbottom kétkedőn figyelte őt egy hosszú pillanatig, mielőtt habozva megszólalt volna: – Ha gondolod, hozhatok neked egy altatót.

– Tudod, hogy ki nem állhatom, amikor bájitalokkal akarnak mesterséges álomba kényszeríteni. – Potter ismét megdörzsölte a halántékát, majd felsóhajtva pillantott a barátja felé. – De azt hiszem, igazad lehet. Ha egész éjjel virrasztani fogok, csak annyit érek el, hogy holnap is olyan leszek, mint akinek zoknivá rohadt az agya. Márpedig gondolkodnom kell majd.

Longbottom lassan bólintott, aztán felállt az ágyról. Magára kapta a dzsekijét, és közben a tekintetét élesen Potterre függesztette.

– Csak egy pillanat lesz, amíg elugrom, de előre mondom, Harry: ha nem leszel itt, mikor visszajövök, óriási patáliát csapok.

Potter az este folyamán most először mosolyodott el. – Ó, azt a világért sem akarnám. Tudom, milyen félelmetes tudsz lenni… Nyugi, el sem fogok mozdulni innen.

– Azt ajánlom is. – Longbottom erőteljesen megszorította Potter vállát, mielőtt körülnézett volna. – Tudok hoppanálni?

A szemüveges fiú előhúzta a varázspálcáját, majd halkan eldörmögte a szükséges igéket. – Most már igen.

– Jó. Tíz perc, és itt vagyok. Sőt, öt is elég lesz.

Azzal fordult egyet, s egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt.

Potter tekintete abban a pillanatban elkomorult, mintha magán az arcán köszöntött volna be fekete éjszaka. Sötét, nehéz tekintettel meredt arra a pontra, ahol Longbottom felszívódott, majd lassan megcsóválta a fejét, és az ágyhoz lépett. Előre hajolva, hunyorítva nézelődött a párnán, míg meg nem lelte azt, amit keresett: egyetlen hajszálat, amit aztán két ujja közé csippentve emelt meg, s tett el gondosan egy, a zsebéből előhúzott zsebkendőbe csomagolva. Ezután a ruhásszekrényhez ment, leguggolt elé, és az aljából előhúzott egy kicsiny dobozkát, amiben fürge mozdulatokkal kutakodni kezdett. Mikor abban is rálelt a keresett tárgyra, s az előhúzott fényes láncot a nyakába akasztotta, az emléket figyelő Perselus akaratlanul is összehúzta a szemét. Nem, ez semmi jót nem ígér. Semmi jót!

Potter figyelmesen elrejtette az időnyerőt a pólója alá, majd visszatolta a dobozt a helyére, bezárta az ajtót, és ezután a konyhába sétált.

A kölyök egészen céltudatosan mozgott, mégis, mintha egy robot automatikusságával vette volna elő a vízforralót. Nem telt belé egy perc sem, hogy a gép sípolni kezdjen. Vastag, nehéz gőz csapott fel a levegőbe, ahogy Potter két kisebb kerámiacsészébe öntötte szét a forró vizet, majd mindkettőbe beledobott egy-egy filtert. Épp egy tálcára készült rátenni őket, mikor hirtelen apró, sürgető pisszenés hangzott fel a közvetlen közelben. Potter a hang irányába tekintett, lefelé, a földre… és megdermedt.

Egy laza törökülésben lévő fél-Potter nézett fel rá. Csak a feje és a vállai voltak láthatóak, ám furcsa alakja nem hagyott kétséget a felől, hogy csupán a félig levetett láthatatlanná tévő köpönyeg az oka a kinézetének.

Az addig teával bajlódó Potter ellazult. Vetett egy gyors pillantást körbe, mintha meg akart volna bizonyosodni róla, hogy Longbottom még nem ért vissza, aztán gyorsan letérdepelt a köpeny alatt ücsörgő önmagához, és letette elé tálcát.

– Nálad van? – kérdezte halkan.

A másik csak bólintott. – Körülbelül öt perc lesz, míg kiüti. Egy óra vissza. Ne felejtsd a cetlit! – És közben előhúzta jobbját a köpeny alól, amiben karcsú, bíborszín folyadékkal teli üveget tartott. Gyorsan megbontotta a dugót, és hét apró cseppet pergetett a hozzá közelebb eső teáscsészébe. Épp csak visszadugaszolta az üvegcsét, mikor a nappaliból felhangzott a hoppanálás jellegzetes pattanása.

Az ülő Potter csak jelentőségteljesen intett egyet a fejével a nappali irányába, aztán visszahúzódott a sarokba, és ismét magára borította a köpenyt, teljesen eltűnve a másik szeme elől.

– Harry, hol vagy?

Potter sietve feltápászkodott a földről, és a konyhaasztalra tette a tálcát is. – Ne frászolj, csak teát csinálok.

Mikor cukorral és kiskanalakkal is felszerelve a kezében tartott tálcát Potter kilépett a konyhából, az arcát ismét a korábban látott halvány, tétova mosoly színezte meg. Ezelőt talán nem talált volna benne Perselus semmi szokatlant, az előbb történtek fényében azonban el kellett ismernie, hogy meglehetősen… vészterhesnek hatott az ábrázata.

– Mégsem sikerült tíz alá vinnem, bocs – mondta könnyedén Longbottom, miközben a díványra fektette a dzsekijét, aztán leült a dohányzóasztal sarkába, mikor látta, hogy Potter arra fektette le a tálcát. – Hannah még ébren volt, és elkapott. Nagyon aggódik érted.

– Azt gondolom… – dünnyögte Potter. Longbottom vagy nem vette észre a belőle kicsengő száraz felhangot, vagy csak úgy döntött, figyelmen kívül hagyja.

– Álomtalan Álom Elixírt akartam hozni neked, de sajnos pont elfogyott – mondta Neville, miközben felmutatta az addig a kezében tartott vékony üvegcsét… benne a már korábban látott bíborszínű folyadékkal. Potternek a szeme sem rebbent. – De ez is jó lesz neked. Ahány csepp, annyi óra zavartalan alvás… Mindenképp jót fog tenni neked, ha húzod a lóbőrt reggelig, és közben semmire sem gondolsz. Utána majd napközben átbeszélünk mindent.

– Köszönöm – biccentett hálásan Potter, és már nyúlt volna az üvegért, Longbottom azonban elrántotta a kezét.

– Nem, nem! – rázta meg a fejét, mielőtt felpattintotta volna az üveg tetejét. – Én rakom be a teádba, a bájital pedig nálam marad, rendben?

– Ugyan már, Neville – morogta színlelt bosszúsággal Potter, de Longbottom felé nyújtotta a csészéjét, és hagyta, hogy a fiú óvatosan belepergesse a cseppeket.

– Nyolc óra alvás, arra van most a legnagyobb szükséged. Fogadok, nem is pihentél az elmúlt hetekben rendesen.

– Az már igaz – sóhajtott Potter, majd amikor barátja végzett, visszahúzta maga elé a gőzölgő csészét, és finoman belefújt, hogy hűtse. – De lehet ezt csodálni? Egyetlen normális ember sem tudna ilyen körülmények között pihenni.

Longbottom visszadugta az üveget az inge belső zsebébe, aztán leült a Potterrel szemközti székre, és ő is megemelte a csészéjét. – Tudom, hogy megviselt mindaz, ami történt, de… te mindent megtettél, amit lehetett. Eszedbe se jusson magadat okolni bármiért is. Nincs senki, aki keményebben próbálkozott volna nálad.

Potter némán, rezzenéstelenül figyelte, ahogy Longbottom nagyot szürcsöl a teájából. Az asztalra függesztette aztán a tekintetét, és lassan, egészen halkan jegyezte meg: – De ez nyilván nem volt elég.

– Hogy érted? Nem volt több, amit tehettél volna.

– De, volt. Rengeteg mindent tehettem volna. És rengeteg minden van, amit még most is megtehetek.

Longbottom tovább iszogatta a teáját, de közben Potter kijelentésének hallatán vészsejtő tekintettel pillantott fel.

– Azt sajnálom a legjobban, hogy nem lehettem vele, amikor először felébredt. Ha akkor itt vagyok, Lestrange eleve nem jutott volna a közelébe, és ez az egész nem történik meg. De tudod, mit? Igenis önző vagyok. Mert bár vérzik a szívem azért, amilyen állapotba az a gerinctelen állat juttatta őt… mégsem bánom az elmúlt hónapokat. Egész eddigi életemben nem láttam soha olyan emberinek Pitont, mint így. Most talán olyan, amilyen akkor lehetett, amikor még anyám élt, és ismerte őt… amilyen maradt volna, ha Voldemort nem vonja a befolyása alá. Olyan keveset beszéltünk valós dolgokról, és mégis… mégis úgy érzem, rengeteget tudtam meg róla.

– Harry, mire akarsz kilyukadni?

– Mióta csak az eszemet tudom, üldözöm a szüleim emlékét – folytatta Potter rendületlenül, mintha meg sem hallotta volna a barátja közbekérdezését. – Mindenhol vágyom a nevük, a tetteik, a meséik felbukkanását, és tíz körömmel próbálok kapaszkodni minden belőlük megmaradt kis foszlányba. Tökéletesen megértem, milyen egy halott kísértete után vágyakozni, ezért nem is ítélhetem el Pitont. Hiszen én is azt tettem világéletemben, amit ő is.

Longbottom olyan óvatosan tette le a kiürült csészét, hogy az szinte nem is koccant az asztalon. – Csakhogy te élsz mellette valós életet is. Vannak barátaid, vannak céljaid, van… _életed._ Nem kellene a professzorhoz hasonlítani magad, mert teljesen mások vagytok.

– Úgy gondolod? – kérdezett vissza Potter halvány mosollyal. – Most már nem vagyok ebben olyan biztos. Sokszor a fejemhez vágták már, hogy hős-komplexusom van, de még mindig úgy gondolom, hogy nem igaz. De tény, hogy van valami, ami miatt bizonyos helyzetekre bizonyos módon reagálok… Legfőképp, ha olyanokat érint, akik fontosak nekem. Miattuk képes vagyok egészen őrült tettekre is; olyanokra is, amik miatt mások hibbantnak titulálnának engem. – Potter letette maga elé a csészét. Az már nem gőzölgött. A sötétbarna folyadékban kristálytisztán tükröződött vissza a kölyök arca. – Nincs semmi, amit ne tennék meg azokért, akik sokat jelentenek számomra. Ha arról van szó, kész vagyok gondolkodás nélkül magamra vállalni bármit, hogy megmentsem őket.

– Ezt mind tudjuk – jegyezte meg csendesen Longbottom. – Tudjuk, miket tettél a háború alatt… Tudjuk, hogy az életedet is kész voltál feláldozni értünk. Megtetted volna; nem rajtad múlt, hogy… – Hirtelen mintha késsel vágták volna el a szavakat. Longbottom elnémult, a pupillái kitágultak… és úgy nézett Potterre, mintha hirtelen egészen mást látott volna a mozdulatlanul ülő fiú helyén. Reszketeg hangon lehelte a levegőbe: – Fel akartad áldozni magad értünk…

Potter nem reagált. Éles, sötét tekintete egyenesen Longbottomon függött, aki ekkor az üres csészére pillantott, és egyszerre mintha minden vér kifutott volna az arcából. – Harry, mondd, hogy nem…!

– Piton ugyanezt tette egész életében – folytatta csendesen Potter, mit sem törődve a másik griffendéles döbbent közbeszólásával. – Mindent az édesanyámért tett; nem volt semmi, amire Lily emlékéért ne lett volna képes. És tudod… meg tudom érteni, milyen érzés vezette őt erre az útra.

– Har…necsin… – Longbottom mozdulni próbált – talán a pálcáját akarta előrántani –, de mint akinek teljesen elgémberedtek a tagjai, egyetlen porcikáját sem tudta mozgásra bírni. Mellkasával nehezen előredőlt, a feje hangos csattanással jelezte találkozását az asztal lapjával. A karcsú üvegcse kicsúszott a zsebéből, és kopogva a szőnyegre hullott.

Potter nyelt egyet, és egy pillanatra mintha bűntudat szántott volna végig az arcán, de aztán erőt vett magán. Megkeményítette a tekintetét, a barátjához sétált, és leguggolt mellé.

– Ne haragudj rám, Nev. – A susogás szinte közvetlenül az ajkairól pergett le, s vált egyből semmivé a levegőben. Longbottom még ébren volt, kétségbeesetten cikázott a szeme, de láthatón már csak pillanatok választották el attól, hogy hosszú órákra elmerüljön a bájital generálta álomban. Potter megszorította a fiú vállát, mielőtt a földre gurult üveget felvéve felállt volna. – Mondd meg Hannah-nak is. És, csak hogy tisztázzuk: én megbízom a gyógyítókban. Tudom, hogy kitalálnak majd valamit, amivel segíthetnek rajtam.

– H-ha… yy…

Longbottom arca úgy eltorzult, mintha kínozták volna… aztán a szeme fennakadt, és a szemhéja lecsukódott. Vonásai kisimultak, a feszültség pedig nyomtalanul eltűnt a testéből.

Elaludt.

Potter ekkor hangosan levegőért kapott, szinte fuldokolva, mintha eddig lélegezni sem mert volna, aztán kissé imbolyogva besietett a szobájába, és az ostoba köpenyével, meg egy pokróccal a kezében tért vissza. Óvatosan Longbottomra terítette a takarót, majd egy papírdarabot tett az asztalra, amire – amilyen gyorsan reszkető kezei engedték –, ráfirkantott néhány sort, aztán betűzte azt az üres csésze alá.

Perselus maga is úgy érezte, mintha az egész testére szétterjedő zsibbasztó-átkot szórtak volna rá, de mint egy álomkóros, merev léptekkel mégis képes volt az emlék szereplői mögé menni, hogy a szemüveges kölyök válla fölött pillantson bele a cetli tartalmába.

_SIESS A BŰBÁJJAL! Ő is aludni fog; vigyázz rá, amíg magához tér._

_Nem tudom azt mondani, hogy sajnálom, mert nem lenne igaz, de kérlek titeket, ne haragudjatok rám!_

_Köszönök mindent!_

_Harry_

Potter ezután félig-meddig magára rántotta a köpönyegét, és a konyha felé vette az irányt.

Beléptére úgy állt fel a helyiségben tartózkodó másik Potter, mintha áramütés érte volna. Egyetlen pillantást váltottak csak, egyetlen sötét, nehéz pillantást, mielőtt az emlék jelenének Pottere kihúzta volna az időnyerőt a pólója alól. Egyet fordított csak rajta… aztán elszivárgott.

Egy Potter maradt, aki ekkor súlyos sóhajjal a hajába túrt. Felvette a földről a köpenyét, majd a zsebébe túrta azt, aztán megmozgatta a sok üléstől bizonyára elmacskásodott lábait, és kisietett a helyiségből.

Longbottom mellé érve ismét elnehezült a pillantása. Halkan, óvatosan sétált el az alvó fiú mellett, egy másodpercre ránézett, aztán úgy szakította el tőle a tekintetét, mintha a puszta látványa fizikai fájdalmat okozott volna neki.

– Hát akkor – suttogta halkan a lakása csendjébe, miközben lehunyt szemekkel az ég felé emelte a fejét –, most, vagy soha.

A szoba alakja pontosan Potter dehoppanálásának pillanatában mosódott össze.

***

Perselus legnagyobb döbbenetére a következő emlékben a saját otthonában találta magát. Potter épp a férfi hálószobájának közepén állt, a szekrénye előtt, miközben visszatette Lily korábban eltulajdonított hajtincsét az eredeti lelőhelyére. Egyetlen szálat azonban még kihúzott belőle.

Az íróasztalon ott pihent egy merengő, mellette számtalan üresen csillogó fiolával, amiket a kölyök minden bizonnyal Perselus otthoni laborjából lovasított meg. Lassú léptekkel sétált oda az asztalhoz, aztán megfogta az egyik kisebb üvegcsét, és a kezében tartott tégelyből áttöltötte belé a Longbottom készítette Százfűlé-főzet egy kis részét. Ezután kicsomagolta zsebéből Longbottom korábban félretett hajszálát, és beledobta az apró adagba, míg Lily hajszálát a megmaradt porcióba hullatta bele.

Mindkettőt félretette, aztán visszalépett a merengő elé. Lehunyta a szemét, a halántékához vezette a pálcáját, s pillanatokkal később egy selymes ezüstszalagot ejtett bele az öblös, rúnákkal borított tálba. Az emlék olyan pillekönnyedséggel terült szét a belsejében, mintha nem is a súlyos múlt terheit őrizte volna magában.

– Ez most elég furcsa lesz – szólalt meg olyan hirtelen Potter, hogy Perselus akaratlanul is körülnézett, vajon kihez szólhat a kölyök –, de mivel úgyis meg fogod nézni az emlékeket, gondolom, akár még beszélhetek is.

Potter ekkor fejezte be egy újabb emlékszalag kihúzását, melyet ezúttal nem a merengőbe, hanem az egyik üres fiolába ejtett bele. Nem nézett se jobbra, se balra, csak az emlékek szortírozására koncentrált, Perselus mégis szinte libabőrös lett, mikor ráébredt, hogy a féleszű kölyök őhozzá beszél. Egyenesen hozzá.

– El sem tudom képzelni, mit mondanál, ha tényleg itt lennél most – folytatta Potter halvány kis nevetéssel, holott semmi derű nem volt az arcán –, de azt hiszem, jobban is járok így. Máskülönben darabokra átkoznál, az egyszer biztos.

– Tudom, fölösleges arra kérni, hogy ne gyűlölj meg, és esélyem sincs elnyerni a bocsánatodat, mégis szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy rettenetesen sajnálom, ha úgy érzed, kihasználtam az állapotodat. Hidd el, hogy eszem ágában sem volt, és… nem tudom. Hülye voltam. A legjobbat akartam, a lehető legjobb szándékkal, esküszöm, de nem vettem észre, hol a határ, és túl messzire mentem. Tudom, hogy nemcsak téged sértettelek meg vele, hanem még édesanyám emlékét is, és... és ezt sosem leszek képes jóvátenni. De higgy nekem, mikor azt mondom, hogy őszintén sajnálom.

Sorra gyűltek az emlékek a fiolákban, és Perselus szája egészen kiszáradt, ahogy mindegyik tartalmára visszagondolt. Olyan sok minden élt át… olyan sok emléket látott… Tengernyi emléket, amelyek lassan, de biztosan megfojtották őt. Hideg veríték verte ki a puszta látványtól.

– Elég furcsa lenne, ha „Neville” hajnali kettőkor állítana be a Szent Mungóba, úgyhogy pár órán át még biztosan itt fogok ténferegni nálad, de ezt a… ezt a _vallomást_ nem szeretném tovább húzni. Az az igazság, hogy rengeteg minden van, amit meg szeretnék beszélni veled, és még több, amiről kérdezni szeretnélek, de jobb megoldás híján kénytelen vagyok erre a kis monológra hagyatkozni. Remélem, hogy ha végignézed majd, milyen is volt ez a pár hónap az _én_ szememben, talán részben megérted majd, miért tettem, amit tettem. Tudod... nem, te nem tudhatod – rázta meg hirtelen a fejét Potter. Megemelte a pálcáját, és elgondolkodó tekintettel bambult az azon finoman himbálózó ezüstös selyemszálra. – Te nem tudhatod, milyen volt két éven keresztül ülni egy félhalott ágya mellett, miközben belülről mardosott a bűntudat, hogy közvetve ugyan, de te juttattad őt ide; hogy milyen volt nap mint nap azzal a reménnyel felébredni, hogy talán ma fogja kinyitja a szemét. Azt hiszem, ez volt az oka, miért tört össze bennem valami, amikor arról értesítettek, hogy meghaltál, és miért voltam kész megtenni bármilyen őrültséget, mikor kiderült, hogy mégis életben vagy. Betegen, de életben.

– De te is megtetted volna, nem igaz? – Potter hátat fordított az asztalnak, s annak nekidőlve emelte meg a fejét, a szoba végébe tekintve. Nem járatta a szemét semerre, Perselus mégis közvetlenebbnek érezte a jelenlétét. – Lilyért. Hasonló helyzetben te is bármilyen őrültséget bevállaltál volna érte, igaz? – Apró mosoly húzta fel kissé a szája sarkát. – Nem is kell itt lenned, hogy felelj, amúgy is tudom a választ.

– Igen… Azt hiszem, ezt akartam a leginkább elmondani neked _: köszönöm, hogy szeretted az édesanyámat._

Perselus egész testében megremegett, ahogy a libabőr hideg, nyálkás folyadékként csordult végig a testén. Ösztönös, merev mozdulatokkal lépett közelebb Potterhez, egyre csak csökkentve maguk között a távolságot, mígnem már ott állt közvetlenül előtte. A kölyök maga elé nézett, semmire nem fókuszálva, mégis egyenesen Perselusra. A férfit kényelmetlen érzés fonta körül, és ha teheti, legszívesebben erővel szakította volna ki magát az emlékből. De persze nem tehette; a zöld szempár – Lily szeme – magához láncolta a tekintetét.

– Köszönöm, hogy mindig ott voltál anya mellett, hogy a barátja voltál, és támogattad. Tudom, ő nem ismerte az érzéseidet, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy hálás lett volna értük. Mindenesetre be kell érned az én szavaimmal. Ezt most valószínűleg nem kellene pont neked mondanom, de… de tudom, hogy ha apa ugyanolyan erővel szerette anyát, ahogyan te, akkor a világ legboldogabb párja lehettek. Csak azt sajnálom, hogy nem kaphattad meg te is ezt a boldogságot. Megérdemelted volna.

– Köszönöm, hogy anya emlékéért mindig segítettél nekem is. Ha az iskolás éveimben is tisztában lettem volna azzal, miket is tettél valójában… nos, maradjunk annyiban, hogy sok mindent másként csináltam volna. De az az egy biztos, hogy hős vagy: ezt senki nem vonhatja kétségbe. Épp ezért nemcsak én tartozom neked köszönettel, hanem az egész varázslóvilág is.

– Mit mondhatnék még? – Potter reszketeg mosolyra húzta a száját, miközben a halántékához emelte a varázspálcát, és Perselus döbbenten vette észre, hogy a szemei egészen nedves fényben úsztak. A kölyök is tudatában lehetett ennek, mert sután megdörzsölte a szemét, és közben halkan, szárazon nevetett. – Már így is biztos teljesen hülyének nézel. És az az igazság, hogy nem is tévedsz nagyot. Hülye vagyok; egy kretén, aki csak álmodozik... Basszus, Hermione annyira, de annyira ki fog nyírni engem, ha ezt megtudja… – Fuldokló nevetés szökött ki a száján, és a pálca úgy remegett a halántéka fölött, mint pisztoly a ravaszt meghúzni készülő öngyilkos kezében. – Nehogy elmenj a Mungóba meglátogatni engem, oké? Azt akarom, hogy soha többé ne menj a zárt osztály közelébe! És kérlek, ne Hannah-t és Neville-t okold ezért az egészért, mert ők nem tehetnek róla. Sőt, szerintem legalább olyan mérgesek lesznek, mint te. És… á, a francba…! – Potter későn kapott a szeméhez, egy apró gyöngynek addigra már sikerült kiperegnie az egyik fénylő smaragdból. A kölyök a szemüvege alá nyúlt, majd hevesen megdörzsölte a szemét és a homlokát. Mikor aztán legközelebb felnézett, nedves tekintete mintha egyenesen az előtte álló Perselusra szegeződött volna. – Ne ítélj el nagyon, jó? Kérlek.

Amint a lustán tekergőző emlékszál a pálca nyomán elkezdett kihúzódni a bőréből, a bájitalmester szobájának nyomban összemosódtak a körvonalai, a talaj erős hullámzásba fogott, a zajok eltompultak. Még Potter sziluettje is olyan vad keringésbe kezdett, mintha egy részeg táncolt volna, a fiú rekedtes hangjának azonban mégis sikerült még valahogy elérnie a professzor fülét, mielőtt az emlék végleg kivetette volna őt magából.

– Mindent jót, Perselus…

**o.0°O//A.valóság.\\\O°0.o**

o.0°O//Bűnösnek.Ítéltetett.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _Guilty.as.Charged.\\\_ O°0.o

Perselus megtántorodva húzta ki magát, de alig lépett el az asztaltól, a lábai felmondták a szolgálatot, és ő térddel a földre esett. Remegő kézzel igyekezett megtartani magát, nem foglalkozva azzal, hogy majd’ belefúlt a puszta lélegzésbe, de minden összeesküdött ellene.

Veszettül dübörgött a szíve a bordái ketrecében; csapongott és kalapált, mintha tátongó lyukat akart volna szakítani a mellkasába, a vére pedig forrongó lávafolyamként cikázott a testében, felégetve a férfiban mindent, amihez csak hozzáfért. Lángoló arcát jeges veríték vonta fénylő burokba, csont-szárazzá tikkadt száján át mintha minden egyes lélegzetvétel egyenest a tüdejét metszette volna át.

Üvölteni akart, sírni akart, _tombolni akart._

A vér a halántékában lüktetett, kiölve a fejéből minden értelmes gondolatot. Csak a vad, féktelen érzések maradtak meg benne, gyilkosságra kész fenevadak hadaként ostromolva a teste minden porcikáját.

EZ NEM TÖRTÉNHETETT MEG.

Képtelen lévén felállni a földön kecmeregve csúszott arrébb, míg hátát a jeges falnak nem vethette. Akkor aztán lehunyta a szemét, és a két kezébe temette az arcát.

Azonnal kiderült, hogy előbbi tette nem volt szerencsés döntés: amint ugyanis eltűnt előle a keserű, fájdalmas valóság, elöntötték az addig szunnyadó emlékképek kísértetei, felidézve benne minden érzést, minden érintést, amit addig biztos távolságban tudhatott magától.

_Lily utolsó látogatása. Gyengéd csókot lehelt Perselus ajkaira, a karjaiban pihegett, eggyé vált vele, a bocsánatáért esedezett…_

Nem, nem, NEM!!!

Keserű ömleny árasztotta el a férfi szájának belsejét, és ő nem tudott mást tenni, mint oldalra hajolva kiköpni. Metsző, nehéz íz ülepedett a nyelvére, amit legszívesebben puszta kézzel kapart volna ki a helyéről. De talán önmagát marta volna a leginkább… a testét. Mi a fene?! Mintha már nem is a saját teste lett volna! Undorodott magától, s azt kívánta, bár kígyó lenne, hogy levethesse magáról a bőrét.

_„Ne ítélj el nagyon, jó?”_

_„Most már minden rendben lesz. Megígértem neked…”_

_„Minden jót, Perselus…”_

_„Bocsáss meg…”_

Nem! NEM!

Ez nem történhetett meg! POTTER NEM TEHETTE EZT VELE!

 _NEM TEHETTE EZT ÖNMAGÁVAL_ …!

A gyomrában kavaró nehéz hullámok olyan hevesen csapongtak, hogy Perselus képtelen volt tovább visszatartani az émelygését. Előrebukott, és épp csak meg tudott támaszkodni két kezével a földön, mielőtt fuldokló hörgések zajától kísérve a padlóra hányt volna. Nyálának fényes fonala hosszú pillanatokra összekötötte őt talajjal, ám aztán a gyomortartalmának nehéz, orrfacsaró bűze olyannyira beülte magát az orrába, hogy pusztán a bepállott levegő elég volt ahhoz, hogy a gyomra ismét összeránduljon, megismételve az előbbi folyamatot.

Mikor végzett, Perselus kocsonyaként remegő kézzel törölte meg a száját, majd nehézkesen elvánszorgott a darabos pocsolya közeléből. Fekete haja egybeálló, kócos csimbókokban hullott az arca elé, s tapadt hozzá forró homlokához.

Utálta magát azért a gyengeségért, amit mutatott. Hogyan, mégis _hogyan_ viselhette meg őt ennyire lelkileg néhány emlék?! Ő sosem volt ilyen! Most mégis mintha belehajították volna őt egy rettenetesen mély tóba – egy emlékek alkotta feneketlen tóba –, ahol úszni képtelenül pillanatok alatt elnyelte a fekete pusztaság. Fuldoklott, és nem volt semmi, amit tehetett volna ellene.

Darabokra szaggatta őt a valóság.

Lily kísértete jelent meg előtte. A lány megfejthetetlen, fénytelen szemekkel nézte őt, mereven, mintha csak szobor lenne, és egyetlen lépést sem tett felé. Egy jó méternyi távolságban állt Perselustól, hosszú haja véráztatta vörös függönyként lengedezett a mozdulatlan térben. A szája lefelé konyult, a tekintetéből pedig végtelen szomorúság áradt.

Piton a fejére szorította a kezeit, és felnyögött. Nem akarta ezt. Nem akarta! Ennél még az is jobb volt, mikor semmiről nem tudván, nulla értelemmel feküdt abban a steril kórteremben. Ennél még a tudatlanság is jobb volt. Ez _fájt._ Annyira fájt, hogy úgy érezte, mentem kivérzik a bőrén át.

A kísértethölgy végre közelebb lépett hozzá. Orgonaszín ruhája finoman fodrozódott a földön, ahogy lehajolt Perselus mellé, átölelte őt fehér karjaival, s bús, fájó csókot lehelt a férfi verejtéktől csillogó homlokára.

Perselus bensőjében elhalt minden zúgás, minden tombolás. Egy pillanatra átadta magát a gyöngéd érzésnek, amit a puha ajkak érintése keltett a bőrén, aztán hagyta, hogy a szellemlény egyetlen könnyed legyintéssel elragadja a tudatát.

Örömmel köszöntötte a szemére ereszkedő sötétséget.

o.0°O//Csodafiú.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _Boy.Wonder.\\\_ O°0.o

_– Piton professzor?... Harry vagyok. Azt mondták, semmi biztosíték nincs rá, hogy hallja, amit mondunk, de a gyógyítók szerint jót tesz, ha beszélünk magához, úgyhogy… úgyhogy megpróbálom. Nem is tudom, mivel kellene kezdenem… Bocsánatkéréssel vagy köszönetmondással? Mindkettőt ugyanannyira megérdemli. Mióta láttam az emlékeket, amiket odaadott nekem, mintha száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot vett volna minden, amit magáról hittem._

_– Mondja, uram, mégis hogy volt képes erre…? Látnia kellett volna McGalagony professzort, amikor megtudta, hogy sikerült életben tartani magát… Esküszöm, sírva fakadt a megkönnyebbüléstől. Pedig belőle nem nézné ki az ember. Vagy még jobb, ha látta volna Voldemort arcát, amikor a bukása előtt a fejéhez vágtam az igazságot magáról, professzor…! Fogadni mernék, hogy az volt az az ábrázat, aminek láttán maga is azt mondta volna, megérte._

_– Fogalmam sincs, mi olyat mondhatnék, ami eddig még nem hangzott el. Pedig valószínűleg mindent el kell majd ismételnem, amikor felébred, hiszen kétlem, hogy ezekre emlékezne… Akárhogy is, szólni akartam, hogy Kingsley (képzelje, ő most az ideiglenes mágiaügyi miniszter! Nem sok időt adok neki, és szerintem végleg sajátjának tudhatja majd a posztot) magának is megítélte a Merlin-rendet. Valahogy senki nincs meglepődve. Csak azt sajnáljuk, hogy nem tud majd személyesen részt venni a díjátadó ünnepségen._

_– Képzelje, pont most találkoztam odakint McGalagony és Bimba professzorokkal. Jó látni, hogy ők is látogatják magát. Erről jut eszembe, Hermione és Ron is szeretnének velem jönni legközelebb. Ronnak nehezebben ment a, hogy is mondjam… „megbocsátás”_ _magának, de tudja uram, azért ebben maga is hibás. El kell ismernie, nem sokat tett azért, hogy elnyerje a diákok tiszteletét és szeretetét. Mindegy, ez nem is fontos. Ma már mindenki tudja, milyen szerepet játszott valójában a háborúban, és csak ez számít._

_– Rettentően meleg van itt! Tudom, az augusztusi forróság, de akkor is. Szóltam a felelős gyógyítójának (Maurice Middletonnak hívják, és kedves, bár elég szigorúnak kinéző boszorkány), hogy kezdjenek valamit ezzel a szobával, mert a végén még pecsenye lesz magából, mielőtt még felébredhetne. Utoljára akkor izzadtam ennyire, amikor az egész ország előtt kellett sajtótájékoztatót tartanom… Heh, ha hallotta volna, most biztosan a fejemhez vágná, mennyire szerencsétlen vagyok. Alig tudtam elmakogni a beszédet, pedig Hermione hosszú napokon át fogalmazta nekem…_

_– Maga álmodik valamiről, professzor úr? Vagy csak szimplán fekszik, mintha Álomtalan Álom Elixírt vett volna be…? El sem tudom képzelni, milyen lehet magának, de arról biztosíthatom, hogy itt, a valóságban sokkal érdekfeszítőbb lenne._

_– Ma beszéltem Kingsleyvel és McGalagony professzorral. Úgy néz ki, nem kell visszamennem hetedévre, hanem rögtön a minisztériumba mehetek aurori kiképzésre. Nagyon megkönnyebbültem – nem hiszem, hogy könnyen vissza tudtam volna szokni az iskolába. Ráadásul Ron is velem tart, Hermione viszont visszamegy, ő mindenképp le akarja tenni a RAVASZ vizsgáit. De kétlem, hogy gondot okozna neki._

_– Most biztos leátkozná a karomat a helyéről, ha ébren lenne, de nincs, úgyhogy elmondhatom: jártam a lakásán a Fonó soron. Az az igazság, hogy már nagyon régóta játszottam a gondolattal… Elvégre anya is ott nőtt föl. Furcsa volt belegondolni, hogy talán ugyanott sétáltam, ahol annak idején ő is. Meg kell mondjam, Piton, az otthona hagy maga után némi kívánnivalót. Látszik, hogy régen nem járt ott, úgyhogy igyekeztem egy kicsit helyrepofozni. Sosem voltam viszont a takarítás nagymestere, úgyhogy ne számítson nagy változásra. De azért mégiscsak jó, ha kicsit rendben tartom magának, amíg visszatérhet oda._

_– Nem értem, miért rakta el azt a rengeteg holmit anyámtól. Mármint, jó, értem, hogy miért, de ez annyira… szóval nem mondtam volna, hogy jellemző magára. Ami azt illeti, cseppet sem illik magához. Levágott hajtincsek? Ruhacafatok? Még a végén azt fogom hinni, egy flúgos zaklató volt…_

_– Nem fogja elhinni, mi történt ma! Ron_ eljegyezte _Hermionét! Komolyan! Hatalmas ünneplés volt az Odúban, látnia kellett volna. A háború vége óta nem láttam ilyen sok boldog embert összetömörülni. Kissé meg voltam lepve (nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen hamar rászánják magukat), de nagyon örülök nekik. Csak… Nem tudom, kicsit rossz ennek fényében visszagondolni arra, hogyan is mentünk szét Ginnyvel. Az ünnepségen is ott nevetett együtt mindenkivel, de mikor a közelébe kerültem, rögtön elkomorult. Megvádolt, hogy kerülöm őt, de tulajdonképpen ő tehet róla. Ha így fogadják az embert, természetes, hogy kerülöm, nem…?_

_– Komolyan mondom, olyan elememben vagyok a többi auror között, mintha világéletemben ezt csináltam volna. Kingsley szerint kiválóan teljesítek, és nemsokára levizsgázhatok. Már csak annyi kellene a tökéletes megelégedettségemhez, hogy mindezt Umbridge orra alá dörgölhessem!_

_– Boldog karácsonyt, Piton! Hát… jó, talán magának nem épp boldog. Tudom, ez rettentően bárgyú dolog volt tőlem. Ha most oldalra nézne, láthatná, hogy forgatja a szemét Middletone gyógyító, amiért ideraktam az asztalára ezt az aprócska műfenyőt. De… nem is tudom. Úgy éreztem, magának is kijár, hogy valaki köszöntse önt karácsonykor, uram._

_– Nem tudom nem észrevenni, hogy a többiek már nem nagyon látogatják magát. Kicsit elszégyelltem magam miatta, hiszen mostanában én is csak hetente tudtam eljönni… Pedig tudom, hogy maga ezért is lehurrogna engem, mondván, hogy semmi szüksége arra, hogy állandóan itt üldögéljek. Sőt, fogadok, rettentően untatom magát, igaz, uram? Lehet, hogy hallja minden szavam, de mivel nem tud mozogni, esélye sincs a tudtomra adni, hogy fogjam be a számat… Így van? Ha igen, pislogjon! Vagy hunyorítson… Egy apró kis mozdulat is elég. Hallja, Piton? ... Bármi elég._

_– Jó hírem van: Hannah Abott (biztosan emlékszik rá, az én évfolyamomon volt hugrabugos) mostantól a Szent Mungóban gyógyítóinas! A Varázslati Traumák osztályára irányították, úgyhogy cseppet sem kizárt, hogy maga is fog találkozni vele. Bevallom, elsősorban maga miatt örülök ennek a hírnek. Jó, ha rajtam kívül is lát ismerősöket. Nehogy azt higgye, hogy a világ elfeledkezett magáról._

_– Tudja, milyen nap van ma? Hülye kérdés, tudom… Pontosan egy éve ért véget Voldemort rémuralma. Akkora megemlékezéseket és ünnepléseket szerveztek estére, hogy nem is tudok most sokáig maradni, de ma (főleg ma!) mindenképp el akartam jönni magához, uram. Neville mesélte, hogy George embertelen mennyiségű tűzijáték-patront halmozott fel, és alig bírja dugdosni őket Percy elől. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy feledhetetlen látványra számíthatunk éjszaka. A Rend-tagok és a DS-tagok is mind eljönnek majd az Odúba ünnepelni. Mrs. Weasley rettentő izgatott, már napok óta csak az előkészületekről beszél. Jó lenne, ha maga is ott lenne, bár azt hiszem, egyébként sem fűlne a foga egy ehhez hasonló „partizáshoz”._

_Egyébként, ez egyben azt is jelenti, hogy már egy éve fekszik kómában, tudja? Már megint bolond vagyok, hát persze hogy tudja… De, nos, ha tudja, akkor tegyen ellene! Ideje felébredni, Piton!_

_– Már megint itt vagyok. Hihetetlen, ugye? De ezt mindenképp el kell mondanom: Fleurnek és Billnek megszületett a kisbabájuk! Pont tegnap! Az ünnepség kellős közepén folyt el Fleur magzatvize… Gyönyörű kislányuk született, akit a győzelmi évforduló emlékére Victoire-nak neveztek el. Olyan boldog mindenki. Szinte nehéz elhinni, hogy egy éve még micsoda háború dúlt itt. De most már vége. És… tudja mit? Lehetek én a Kiválasztott, de biztos, hogy ezt javarészt magának köszönhetjük._

_– Tudott róla, hogy van egy cseresznyefa az udvara közelében…? Én nem tudtam, de ahogy múlt héten átugrottam kicsit rendbe tenni a dolgokat, észrevettem. Nagyon finom gyümölcsök vannak rajta. Szedtem egy nagy kosárral, és még magának is hoztam belőle, de Hannah és Neil (ő a másik itteni gyógyítóinas) azt mondták, hogy nem szabad ételt készíteni belőle magának. Nagy kár, mert tényleg isteniek._

_– Nem értem Middleton gyógyítót. Miért mondja azt, hogy túl sokat járok magához? Hiszen most is, már csaknem két és fél hét telt el, mióta utoljára jöttem… Talán elszoktak a látogatóktól, hiszen nem sokan járnak már ide. Nos, az ő hibájuk, én nem vagyok olyan, mint ők – ezt neki is megmondtam. Ugye, professzor, maga nem zavarna el? Ostoba kérdés, persze, hogy elzavarna. Talán ez az egyetlen jó dolog abban, hogy alszik: így kénytelen elviselni a társaságomat._

_– Mrs. Weasley szerint többet kéne kimozdulnom otthonról. Szerinte hiányzik nekem a társaság. Pedig nem értem, mire fel mondja ezt, hiszen sokat vagyok a barátaimmal, ezt ők is tanúsíthatják. Vagy arra gondol, hogy jó ideje nincs barátnőm? De Claire és Merava óta, azt hiszem, egyelőre bőven elegem van minden romantikából…_

_– Maga hogy tudta egész életében Lilyt szeretni? Olyan nehéz belegondolni, hogy egyetlen személy ennyire képes legyen betölteni valakinek az életét… Úgy értem, még a halálon túl is._

_– Vajon anya mit szólt volna, ha tudott volna arról, hogyan érez maga iránta…?_

_– Gondolom, ugyanezt kérdezte magától naponta, igaz?_

_– McGalagony professzor nemrég azt mondta, nyugodtan tegezzem. Olyan furcsa… Rettentően nehezemre esik Minervának szólítani őt (az igazat megvallva, nem is teszem), de az jólesik, hogy közvetlenebb hangon beszélhetek már vele. Ebben is azt érzem, hogy elismeri, hogy felnőttem. Maga is… te is elismernéd, Piton? Elismernéd, hogy felnőttem?_

_Gondolom, nem. Te sose tennéd._

_– Sajnálom, hogy több mint egy hónapja nem látogattalak meg. Munka is sok volt újabban (Nott felbukkant Walesben néhány társával! Mindent megteszünk, hogy mihamarabb kézre kerítsük őket, de ismered, milyenek… Nem adják könnyen magukat), meg aztán pár hete költöztem is. Egy kis bérházba, Londonban – a mugli részébe. Tudom, tudom, mindenki a fejét csóválja, de nekem tetszik ott. Néha jó az, ha nem ismernek fel állandóan. Ráadásul közel van az Abszol úthoz. Neville-t és Hannah-t szinte minden másnap látom. Szerintem bejönnek egymásnak… Neville újabban sokat jár ide, a Mungóba, mivel a saját készítésű új gyógynövény-alapú gyógyszerein dolgozik, amik közül elég sokat már teszteltek és használnak, Hannah pedig… nos, őt tudja. Most már előlépett gyakornokká, és előszeretettel alkalmazza Neville főzeteit. (Egyébként elállna a szavad, ha látnád, milyen profi most már bájitalfőzésben a srác! Mindenki dicséri, hogy persze, ha egyszer nálad tanult, de ők nem tudják, ami mi tudunk…) Nem adok nekik három hónapot, és összejönnek, érzem._

_– Boldog újévet! Tavaly karácsonykor rontottam itt a levegőt, most szilveszterezünk. Még egy kis pezsgőt is csempésztem be… De persze kénytelen leszek egyedül meginni. Csak nehogy Middleton gyógyító vagy Hannah meglássa…_

_– Hermione elnyert egy ingyenes külföldi csereprogramot. Ron is vele fog menni… hat hónap Hamburgban. Iszonyúan sok időnek tűnik, pedig tudom, hogy egyébként gyorsan el fog telni. De most rossz belegondolni. Egyébként is kissé kívülállónak érzem magam, mióta egybekeltek, és ez most olyan, mintha egyre jobban elhatárolódnának tőlem… de tudom, hogy csak az önzőség beszél belőlem. Meg aztán, nem akaszkodhatok folyton a nyakukra. Megvan a saját életük, amihez nekem semmi közöm. Lehet, hogy azért akarok ennyire a barátaimra támaszkodni, mert nekem magamnak jó ideje nincs partnerem…? Lehet, hagynom kellett volna, hogy George a múltkor elrángasson arra a mixer-partira._

_Amúgy nem, semmi értelme nem lett volna. Csak a Varázsvilág Hősét, az Elsőszámú Partit látnák bennem. Abból pedig köszönöm, nem kérek._

_– Furcsa, múltkor beszélgettük Pomonával, és azt mondta, egészen úgy beszélek rólad, mintha jól ismernélek, mintha barátok lennénk. Azért furcsa, mert ahogy belegondoltam, el kellett ismernem, hogy tényleg kezdek úgy gondolni rád, mintha jól ismernélek, holott semmivel nem tudok többet rólad, mint két évvel ezelőtt. Épp csak több időt töltöttem veled, de mivel te nem vagy magadnál, kétlem, hogy ez sokat számítana… Nem vagyok teljesen komplett, igaz?_

_– Kerti törpék költöztek be az udvarod környékére. Ron és George segítettek elzavarni őket, de félek, vissza fognak jönni. Jó lenne kitalálni, mivel tarthatjuk távol őket az otthonod közeléből. Gondolom, amikor majd felébredsz, nem szeretnél arra hazamenni, hogy egy halom törpe rongálja a házadat._

_– Sosem vállalok többé gyerekcsőszködést! Sosem! Teddyvel egyedül semmi gond nem lett volna, de szombaton még Victoire-ra is vigyáznom kellett pár órán át, amíg Billék valamilyen bankettre mentek. Ne tudd meg, mit művelt az a két gyerek! Ráadásul Teddynek nagyon megtetszhetett a kislány, mert aztán egy az egyben lemásolta a külsejét, és komolyan, mintha két tojás lettek volna. Csak nevettek rajtam mindketten, főleg Vic, azzal a fogatlan kis mosolyával. Egészen addig képtelen voltam rájönni, melyikük melyik, míg Andromeda el nem jött felvenni Teddyt. Fogalmam sincs, hogy tudott azonnal rájönni, melyik ő. Talán a nők fel vannak szerelve valamilyen gyerek-felismerő receptorral?_

_– Már megint rég nem tudtam jönni, sajnálom. Gondolom, nem érdekelnek a mentségeim… Pedig, mindegy is, mert úgy fest a dolog, egy darabig megint nem foglak tudni meglátogatni. Nos, nem olyan sok időről van szó… másfél hónapról. Hermione és Ron meghívtak magukhoz Németországba, és én hosszas mérlegelés után (na meg Mrs. Weasley lelkes unszolására) úgy döntöttem, elfogadom a meghívást. Azt hiszem, tényleg szükségem van rá, hogy kimozduljak egy kicsit. Hogy új levegőt szívjak… És hiányoznak is nekem, na. Nem vagyok egyedül, Nevvel rengeteget hülyülünk együtt, de Ronékat persze nem lehet pótolni. Úgyhogy… Igazából csak erről akartam szólni. Jövő hétvégén indulok._

_– Még egyszer átszaladtam a Fonó sorra, csak ellenőrzésképp, és örömmel adhatom tudtodra, hogy a kerti törpéknek se hírük, se hamvuk. Ha ne adj’ isten pont akkor támadna kedved felébredni, amíg én külföldön vagyok (de azért remélem, megvársz engem vele!), szólok, hogy nyugodtan hazamehetsz, mert a lakásod tisztán és törpementesen vár._

_– Holnap indulok, és megígértem magamnak, hogy többet már nem zaklatlak, de nem tudom, mi ütött belém, hogy mégis itt vagyok. Talán… nem t’om. Reggel belém nyilallt az érzés, hogy a szerencsémet ismerve pont akkor fog történni veled valami, amikor nem vagyok itt. Hannah szerint paranoiás vagyok, de én inkább azt mondanám, ismerem, milyen csúnya játékokat szeret űzni velem a sors._

_– Piton, ugye nem pont akkor fogsz felébredni, amikor nem vagyok itt? Várj meg vele, kérlek!_

_– De ha választanod kell, hogy soha nem ébredsz fel, vagy akkor, amikor nem vagyok itt, akkor természetesen az utóbbi mellett dönts! … Csak a hülyeség beszél belőlem, ezt te is tudod._

_– Egy óra múlva aktiválódik a zsupszkulcs. Teljesen meghibbantam, hogy még most is itt lébecolok… Ha ébren lennél, már kitekerted volna a nyakam, annyi szent._

_– Alig várom, hogy lássam Hermionét és Ront. Meg persze Hamburgra is rettentő kíváncsi vagyok. Sosem jártam még külföldön. Majd szerzek szuvenírt._

_– Most már tényleg mennem kell. Húsz percem maradt, és nem lenne szerencsés, ha pont innen repítene el a zsupszkulcs. Nincsenek is nálam a cuccaim… De totál bediliztem, mert szinte várom, hogy kinyisd a szemed. Pont akkor fogod megtenni, amikor nem nézek rád, érzem._

_– Te is így figyelted anyát? Várva, hogy mikor néz rád?_

_– Felejtsd el, amit mondtam, csak az izgatottság beszél belőlem. Mindjárt Németországban leszek!_

_– Sosem hittem volna, hogy egyszer ezt mondom majd, de nagyon hiányzik, hogy alaposan lehordj a sárga földig. Mióta itt vagy, senki nem morog velem. Na jó, Hannah igen, de az egészen más._

_– Tudod, Piton, azt hiszem, hiányzol nekem._

_– Két percem maradt. Hermione kinyír, ha elkések, úgyhogy most már tényleg megyek. Nos? Ez az utolsó esélyed, hogy a jelenlétemben gyorsan felébredj… Még várok… Három… Kettő… Hát, sajnálom, de lejárt az idő. Mennem kell._

_– Jó lenne, ha felébrednél, mire hazaérek._

* * *


	3. Utóhangok

**o.0°O//Harry.és.a.balerina.2.\\\O°0.o**

o.0°O//Vigyázz.Rám.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _Watch.Over.Me.\\\_ O°0.o

A kis táncosnő csak forog.

És forog.

És forog.

Harry rezzenéstelenül mered a tengelye körül körbeforduló porcelánhölgyre, szemét a sápadt fényben jegesen megcsillanó márványfehér könyökhajlatra szegezi. A táncosnő egyik karját a magasba emeli, merev tüllruhája szinte megfeszül a mozdulat közben. Az arca üres, kifejezéstelen. A bevésett szempár hidegen tekint Harryre.

_Látom, mi vagy._

Harry megrezzen. Eddig érdeklődve hajolt előre a földön hasalva, de most felül, és meghátrálva csúszik odébb. Maga elé húzza a lábait, a kezeit pedig támadón a balerina felé emeli. A szíve hangos kalapálásba kezd a bordái mögött, vére zúg, látása a szemüveg hiánya ellenére is kitisztul.

Vár.

A táncosnő még egy lassú kört tesz, aztán végleg elhagyja az erő: megáll. Abban a pillanatban mintha késsel vágtak volna a levegőbe, a vékony hangú, csilingelő zene elhal, s szinte kézzel lehet tapintani a beálló csöndet.

Harry még egy pillanatig gyanakodva mered a porcelánhölgyre, majd – miután világossá válik, hogy az nem fog rátámadni –, óvatosan közelebb merészkedik hozzá. Tétován érinti meg a hideg figurát, aztán a kezébe veszi, forgatgatja, nézegeti.

Mélyen hullámzó érzések mosnak végig rajta, ahogy lehunyja a szemét. Gazdag, visszhangzó szavak, borzongást kiváltó suttogások ébrednek fel Harryben, mint egy rég elfeledett nóta. Ösztönösen idéz fel maga előtt egy alakot, aki a világ közepét jelenti a számára; az emlék lassan tekeregve rügyezik ki benne, feslő bimbót vet, s ahogy a dallam egyre erősödik a fiúban, egyszer csak hófehér virágot hoz. A szétnyíló virágszirmok nyomán dús, gyengéd illat költözik Harry orrába.

És akkor már tudja. Már gond nélkül maga elé tudja idézni a férfi arcát.

A szíve úgy sajdul meg, mintha karmos kezek próbálnák összepréselni, a testhőmérséklete pedig mintha több fokot hűlne egyetlen másodperc alatt. Mindene bizsereg, és mindene fáj.

Itt volt. Itt volt nála, de meggyűlölte őt, mert Harry játszott vele. Mert Harry kihasználta.

Soha többé nem fog visszajönni. Soha többé nem láthatja őt.

Harry szeme csíp, mintha por ment volna bele, és ekkor veszi csak észre, hogy önkéntelenül is remeg a szája. Ráharap az alsó ajkára, hátha ezzel megállíthatja a rángást, de hasztalan. Sőt, most már a keze is reszketni kezd, akár a nyírfalevél.

_Újra látni akarom őt._

Harry bal alkarja éget, szúr, lángol… A fiú odapillant, felhúzza a ruhaujját, és csak mered az alatta lévő sápadt bőrre. Kicsit piros… nem pont itt érintette meg? De… Itt szorította meg őt, igen. Ha Harry lehunyja a szemét és erősen koncentrál, még érzi magán az erős ujjak fantomszorítását. Érzi a belőlük áradó melegséget és haragot, s az érzések egyszerre keltenek benne metsző bűntudatot és fájó sóvárgást. A karja köré fonja szabad kezét, mintha ezzel örökre odanyomhatná a férfi érintésének lenyomatát. Nem akarja elveszíteni.

Harry kinyitja a szemét, és pillantása a földön heverő balerinára vetődik. A porcelánhölgy még mindig őrá mered a rideg szemeivel, és Harry ebben a pillanatban ráébred, mi az, ami olyan rossz érzést kelt benne a figura kapcsán: a táncosnő nevet rajta.

 _Nevet!_ Nevet, mert Harrybe lát: látja, mi az, ami sötéten tekeregve a lelkében rejtőzik. Látja, mit tett, látja, mit érez, látja, mire vágyik. Látja, hogy lelkiismerete minden szava ellenére nem bánja őszintén, amit tett; hogy ha választhatna, akkor is újra megtenné.

Nevet, mert ő világosan tudja azt is, amit Harry nem akar elfogadni, mivel túl fájdalmas: hogy a fiúnak _semmi esélye nincs_ , mert a szív, amire vágyik, már időtlen-idők óta elkelt.

Harry ökölbe szorítja a kezét. Mi jogon veti ezt a szemére?! Felkapja a balerinát, és teljes erőből a szemközti falhoz vágja. A táncosnő émelyítő csörömpöléssel csattan a falhoz, majd szilánkos darabokra hullva pereg a padlóra. A lámpa fénye szivárványos karikák képében törik meg a maradványokon.

Harry négykézláb mászik oda a halott balerinához, és beteges elégedettség önti el a sok apró darabka láttán. A legnagyobb megmaradt töredék a porcelánhölgy megcsonkolt felsőteste. A karja még mindig kecsesen áll az égnek, de kézfeje már nincs: a csuklója éles csonkban végződik.

Sóhaj szökik fel a levegőbe, és Harry megszorítja a ruhát a mellkasa fölött. Annyira, _annyira nagyon fáj_ … Lassan pulzál benne az érzés, sajgón lüktetve a talpától kezdve a legkisebb ujja hegyéig. Lemondó, reménykedő, sóvárgó és zokogó… minden őbenne, egyként, összeolvadva. Most.

Az érintése megvan még? Harry ismét maga elé emeli a bal karját, amin még most is ott parázslik a férfi kezének lenyomata. Harry puhán hozzádörgöli az arcát annak reményében, hogy a meleg érzés az orcájára is áttevődik, majd leheletfinoman végighúzza ajkát a pirosas bőrön. Itt van, még itt van, és nem ereszti. Sosem fogja elereszteni.

A következő pillanatban már a jobbjában szorítja a táncosnő törött darabkáját, és gondolkodás nélkül a bal alkarjába hasít a karcsú porcelánkéz csonkjával. Éles, szúró forróság önti el, majd enyhe csiklandós érzés, ahogy a piros vérpatak dús folyamban ömleni kezd a csuklója felé. Harry ajka megremeg, mikor ismét kísértetcsókot lehel a fantomlenyomatra, és tovább húzza magában a karjába fúrt tárgyat.

Egészen megrészegül a nehéz szagtól, a fémes íztől, az égető látványtól… A karja annyira elzsibbad, hogy már nem is érzi: hagyja, hogy tehetetlenül a teste mellé hulljon, de ez nem akadályozza meg abban, hogy továbbcincálja magában a porcelándarabot.

Ki kell vágnia, el kell tennie, meg kell őriznie, mielőtt még ez is elszállna úgy, ahogy Ő is… Különben soha nem látja viszont, ahogy ŐT sem…

Forró könnyek peregnek végig az arcán, a földre hullnak, ahol aztán kristályos csillaggá olvadnak a karmazsinos pocsolyában.

Harry érzi, hogy a mély ránc eltűnik a homlokáról, a vonásai kisimulnak, a teste elernyed. Hirtelen olyan fáradt lett…

Lefekszik a padlóra, kirántja magából a táncosnő darabját, majd leveti a földre. Az puha csilingeléssel ér földet Harry feje mellett, de többé már nem zenél, nem táncol: csak némán, hűvösen figyeli tovább a fiút. Márványos karja csonkjáról a vér halkan petyeg a földre.

Harry laposan pislog egyet. Álmos és fáradt. Aludni akar, és RÓLA álmodni.

Mikor utoljára felnéz, meglepetten veszi tudomásul, hogy nincs egyedül: egy karcsú, lila ruhás női alak térdel mellette a földön. Bús zöld szemekkel figyeli Harryt, és lágy kezével gyengéden cirógatja a fiú arcát. Szeretet árad az érintéséből, végtelen törődés, bánat, fájdalom és öröm egyszerre.

Halkan csisseg Harry fülébe, mintha altatni szeretné őt, ahogy anya teszi a gyermekével, a fiú pedig hagyja neki. Tényleg fáradt. Már nem is érzi a vér émelyítő szagát; a szoba fülledt levegőjét immár kellemes, napsütötte virágillat lengi be.

Még hallja a nő csitító suttogását, de már nem figyel rá. Inkább lehunyja a szemét, és elalszik.

**o.0°O//Találkozások.\\\O°0.o**

o.0°O//Élet.és.Halál.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _Life.and.Death.\\\_ O°0.o

Nyolc teljes napnak kellett eltelnie, míg Perselus úgy ítélte meg, hogy immár szakavatott szemek elől is képes elrejteni az ügy feletti végtelen zaklatottságát. Nem akarta, hogy a gyógyítók azonnal rávessék magukat, mert nem tud stabilan megállni a lábán, ha csak eszébe jut az ispotály, nem akarta, hogy Abott és Longbottom összenézzenek a háta mögött, amiért képtelen kordában tartani az indulatait. Nem… inkább kivárt. Az első pár nap borzalmas volt: szinte már olyan volt a napirendje, mint egy terhes nőnek, aki folyton szédeleg, és minden reggel borzalmas hányingerrel ébred. Épp csak Perselus állapota közel sem volt „áldott”, a rosszulléteket pedig a komoly sokk és a pszichés bajok okozták.

Az sem segített, hogy a háta közepébe sem kívánta a találkozást Potterrel. Ha az életben nem kellett volna többet viszontlátnia azt a tökkelütött hülyegyereket, a bájitalmester azzal is tökéletesen kiegyezett volna. Az énje egy része vágyta a találkozást – viszketett érte a tenyere, hogy jól a fejére olvasson az eszetlen kölyöknek, alaposan megrázza őt, és ha lehet, legalább egy (de inkább két) erőteljes ökölcsapással jutalmazza őt a tetteiért –, a másik énje azonban soha többé nem akart a szemébe nézni. Mert ugyan minek? Mit nyert volna vele? Semmit; az égvilágon semmit.

Még a varázsereje is megbolondult, de ez talán annak tudható be, hogy hosszú hónapok, nem is, _évek_ óta nem használta. A pálca szinte már idegen módon állt a kezében, eltűnt belőle az ismerős érintés megnyugtató érzése, s az első napokban még a legalapvetőbb bűbájok végrehajtása is komoly erőfeszítésébe került. A negyedik napon sikerült először úgy fényt gyújtania a _Lumos_ szal, hogy nem kellett kétszer nekiveselkednie a próbálkozásnak. Más esetben emiatt is gyógyítóhoz fordult volna, de most nem – ó, nem. Esze ágában sem volt. Inkább bezárkózott a lakásába, elzárva magát a külvilág minden ingerétől, mint egy sebeit nyaldosó kutya, s csak akkor merészkedett vissza a szabadba, mikor már úgy érezte, képes lesz ismét kezében tartani a gyeplőt.

Vagy legalábbis megadni ennek a látszatát.

Zúgott a füle, miközben London vígan zsibongó utcáit járta. Térdét verdeső fekete kabátjába bele-belekapott a csípős őszi szél, talpa alatt kíméletlenül ropogtak a megszáradt falevelek. Amerre csak nézett, minden az elmúlásról regélt neki, holott Perselus igyekezett kizárni a fejéből minden ilyetén gondolatot.

Eddig halott volt. Az elmúlt két évet végigaludta, de most már véget ért az átok, „Csipkerózsika” felébredt az álmából. És bármilyen valóságra ébredt is, azt el kell fogadnia.

Eddig halott volt, de most már _él_ ; ez a nagybetűs Élet, és nincs az az Istenverte Potter, aki elveheti tőle azt a jól megérdemelt képességét, hogy _örüljön_ ennek!

Mikor megállt a Szent Mungó bejárataként szolgáló álcázott kirakat előtt, kellemetlen, nehéz bizsergés szaladt végig a testén, mintha a saját akasztására készülne. Teste minden porcikája üvöltött a visszavonulásért, Perselus azonban nem engedett. Többé senkinek nem enged. Még önmagának sem.

Elvégre ő nem _gyáva._

Fullasztó érzés kerítette hatalmába, mikor bekerült a túlságosan is jól ismert környezetbe, és ahogy körülvette őt a gyógyítók, beteg varázslók és boszorkányok tömege, ám Perselus erre mindössze annyival reagált, hogy megkeményítette arcvonásait, s feszes, merev léptekkel haladt tovább a célja felé. Tudta, hogy ezen túl kell esnie. Ha nem képes szembenézni azzal, ami történt – és legfőképp Potterrel –, ugyanúgy fog járni, mint Lilyvel: soha többé nem lesz képes túllépni rajta.

Márpedig nem volt szüksége újabb visszatérő árnyakra az életében. Lily kísértete épp elég volt. Több is, mint elég.

Bármily elszánt is volt, mikor megpillantotta Abott alakját az egyik sarki asztalnál üldögélni a jegyzetei felett, egy pillanatra dermesztő pánik szaggatta végig a tagjait. Szerencsére sikerült rendre inteni magát, mire a lány felpillantott, így amikor a tekintetük összekapcsolódott, és Abott halkan felsikkantott, Perselus arcáról már csakis a sötét komorságot lehetett leolvasni.

– Istenem, professzor úr – kapta Abott a szája elé a kezét, aztán amint túljutott a dermedtségén, sietős léptekkel indult meg a férfi felé. Orvosi professzionalizmusnak nyomát sem mutatta, ahogy tányérnyi szemekkel megállt egykori betege előtt, s tétova mozdulattal – épp csak egy pillanatra – megérintette Perselus karját. – Nem számítottam magára ilyen hamar azok után, hogy… azok után, ami történt. – A lány az ajkára harapott, mikor észrevette, hogy a bájitalmester szája ennek hallatán megrándul. – Kérem, ne értse félre, mindössze arról van szó… Tudja, mit? – váltott hirtelen hangnemet, s ezzel a habogó fruska azonmód átvedlett fiatal, érett hölggyé. – Jöjjön, keressünk egy üres termet. Itt úgysem lehet beszélgetni, márpedig, ha jól sejtem, nem kórháznézőbe jött.

– Igazán lekötelez, Miss Abott – biccentett kurtán a férfi, aztán széles léptekkel követni kezdte volna a lányt.

Talán az lehetett az oka, hogy olyan sokszor követte itt Pottert a fiú emlékeiben, de mindenesetre rettentően erős nosztalgia öntötte el Perselus mellkasát, ahogy róni kezdték a negyedik emeleti folyosókat. Minden sarok, minden ablak, minden lámpa arról a múltról mesélt neki, amit nem akart a magáénak tudni, mégis ismert; átkozott betegségének fantomjai a szekrények tetején üldögélve vizslatták őt kínzó, méregzöld szemeikkel, s kacarászva szegezték rá hosszú, karmos ujjaikat. Tekintetük lyukat perzselt Perselus hátába, lángba borította az arcát, fagyossá dermesztette a kezét.

Undorodott magától, amiért kis híján felsóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől, mikor beléptek egy üres irodába, és Abott becsukta az ajtót.

– Piton professzor – kezdte a nő, miután leült az asztal mögé, és intett Perselusnak is, hogy foglaljon helyet. – Gyanítom, hogy nem ezért jött ide, de bizonyára megérti, hogy mint gyógyító, az egészségügyi állapota számomra az első… így kérem, hadd kezdjem ezzel: hogy érzi magát?

Perselus jól megnézte magának a szőke gyakornokot. De tényleg, _igazán jól._ Nem látott a szemében semmi negatív érzést, semmi rejtett szándékot: a tekintetében őszinte aggodalom, érdeklődés, és… _törődés_ látszott. Legilimentori képességei talán még nem tértek vissza teljességükben, Perselus mégis meg tudta állapítani, hogy nem felszínes rutinkérdésről van szó, így pár pillanatnyi hallgatás után finoman megbiccentette a fejét.

– Jól. A józan tudatom teljes birtokában; felteszem, erre irányult volna a következő kérdése. – Abott arckifejezése eztán folytatásra ösztökélte. – A mágiám még eléggé össze van zavarodva, de napról napra jobban funkcionál, és úgy vélem, egy-másfél héten belül kifogástalanul használhatom majd. A memóriám teljesítményében nincs hiba, ám ami az elmúlt két év eseményeit illeti, az emlékeim hiányosak és ködösek. Bízom benne, ennek kapcsán felvilágosít majd – jegyezte meg szárazon, és úgy tűnik, Abott vette a célzást, mert szemét lesütve bólintott. – Úgy mellesleg pszichésen? Kimondhatatlanul dühös vagyok, módfelett irritált, és ha megtehetném, huszonnégy óra kevés lenne azon átkok felsorolásához, amiket szívem szerint most azonnal Potterre szórnék. Egyéb kérdés?

Abott alig észrevehetően nyelt egyet. – Mi a helyzet Lily Potterrel?

Annyira nem számított erre a kérdésre, hogy a név – az Ő nevének – hallatán Perselus jól megtervezett önkontrollja egy pillanatra kátyúba merült, s a testén hűvösen bizsergő remegés futott végig. Avatatlan szem talán nem vette volna észre, a gyógyító figyelmét azonban szemlátomást nem kerülte el.

– Mi lenne vele? – mordult fel akarata ellenére is sokkal csípősebben, mint amit a kérdés megérdemelt volna. – Lily halott. Tizenkilenc éve az, ahogy azzal az a félnótás kölyök is tökéletesen tisztában van, aki az ép elmém ideiglenes elvesztésének tényét kihasználva alantas módon Lilynek adta ki magát előttem. És most, Miss Abott – vágott a nő szavának elejbe, mielőtt még annak lehetősége lett volna megszólalni –, én kérdezek. Mi történt Potterrel?

– Harry… jelenleg az osztály betege. Állapota miatt beláthatatlan időre meg kellett fosztanunk a varázspálcájától, és kénytelenek vagyunk benn tartani őt a zárt részlegben, mivel napi huszonnégy órás felügyeletre szorul. Ugyanaz az átok betegítette meg őt, mint magát, professzor úr, amiről szeretném elmondani önnek, hogy…

– Nem orvosi diagnosztikát kértem, Miss Abott – szúrta közbe szárazon Perselus. – Tökéletesen tisztában vagyok Potter állapotával, mivel, ha esetleg elkerülte volna a figyelmét, nemrég még jómagam is a zárt osztály állandó lakója voltam. Nem, a kérdésem sokkal inkább a _miértek_ felé irányult. Tehát? _Miért?_ Miért vagyok én itt épen és egészségesen, amikor Potter megzápult aggyal ténfereg a zárt ajtók mögött?

A nő az ajkába harapott. – Harry nem… nem hagyott magának semmilyen magyarázatot…?

– Az lényegtelen. Magától akarom hallani, _a maga verzióját_ az egy héttel ezelőtt történtekről.

– … Rendben. – A szőke gyakornok előredőlt az asztalon, és ahogy szemét lesütve az asztalra függesztette a tekintetét, Perselus marcangoló bűntudat érzetét vélte felfedezni a lány vonásaiban. – Harry hagyta, hogy maga – annak tudatában, hogy Lilyvel van –, szexuális kapcsolatot létesítsen vele. Ezen nincs mit szépíteni. Mivel ezzel a felelőtlen és erkölcsileg elfogadhatatlan tettével nemcsak önt, professzor úr, de saját magát is veszélybe sodorta, a felelős gyógyítók természetesen azonnal megtiltották, hogy többé betegye a lábát az osztályra. Ezen döntésükkel kénytelen voltam én is egyetérteni. Harry… furcsán viselkedett az elmúlt időszakban, szinte már megszállott módon, és azt hittem, jót tenne neki, ha nem engedjük a maga közelébe. Azt hittem, a távollét majd észhez téríti őt. – Abott lehunyta a szemét, mintha fájdalmai lennének. – Nyilvánvalóan tévedtem.

– Aznap este Neville-el volt – folytatta új lélegzetvétellel a lány –, de nem tudok beszámolni a részletektől. Neville rettentően magába zuhant, saját magát okolja a történtekért… Az mindenesetre biztos, hogy akkor tört meg az első jég, amikor Harry tudomására jutott, hogy az átok, ami magát érte, professzor, nem szimplán fertőz, hanem terjedéssel költözik egyik betegből a másikba. Előre féltünk attól, mi lesz, ha Harry ezt megtudja, hiszen ismeri őt, professzor úr: tudja, milyen esztelenségekre képes, ha elönti a vér az agyát. És látja, nem is volt alaptalan a félelmünk…! Harry akkor már hosszú ideje insomniától szenvedett, túlhajtotta magát, a szervezete felpörgött… Neville ezen akart segíteni, amikor felajánlotta Harrynek, hogy ad neki altatót. Elővigyázatos volt, tényleg odafigyelt, de úgy tűnik, mégsem eléggé, mert Harrynek valahogy mégis sikerült belecsempésznie az altatót Neville poharába. – Abott ismét az ajkára harapott, mielőtt kérlelő tekintettel Perselusra nézett volna. – Kérem, ne hibáztassa Neville-t! Épp elég, hogy ő maga azt teszi.

– Biztosíthatom róla, Miss Abott, hogy az egyetlen, akit a kialakult helyzetért száz százalékosan a felelősnek tartok, az kizárólag Potter. – És nem száz százalékosan az a hadseregnyi inkompetens gyógyító, akik szabadon hagytak garázdálkodni egy olyan flúgost, mint Potter. De ezen véleményét egyelőre még nem állt szándékában Abott orrára kötni. – Folytassa, kérem.

– Nem tudom, mit csinált Harry az éjszaka folyamán, de reggel hét órakor már itt volt a Szent Mungóban… Neville-ként. Korábban több üvegnyi Százfűlé-főzetet kapott a, nos, terápiák miatt, de aznap készített egy kisebb adagot nemcsak az édesanyja, hanem Neville hajszálával is. Én voltam az első, akibe belebotlott… Nem ismertem rá. – Abott mélyet sóhajtott, s megemelte a kezét, hogy futólag megdörzsölje a szemét. – Rettenetesen szégyellem, hogy hagytam magam rászedni. Mikor hozott nekem egy csésze kávét, még meg is jegyeztem, hogy milyen figyelmes… Gondolom, mondanom sem kell, hogy abba is csepegtetett az altatóból.

– Ilyen korán még a gyógyítók sem szoktak bent lenni az osztályon, úgyhogy én voltam az egyetlen, aki figyeltem magára, professzor. Nos, amíg Harry ki nem vont a forgalomból. Fogalmam sincs, mennyi idő telhetett el ez és az ébredésem között. Én már csak akkor tértem vissza, amikor Neville egy másik bájitallal közömbösítette az altató hatását, de akkor már… akkor már késő volt.

Perselus figyelmét nem kerülte el, mennyire reszketni kezdett Abott keze, mintha még most is a hatása alatt lenne a történteknek. A lány öntudatlanul tördelte az ujjait, és sokkal gyakrabban pislogott a normális mértéknél. Zavara és szánakozása egyértelmű volt abból, ahogyan kerülte Perselus tekintetét.

– Azonnal betörtük az ajtót, de már nem sokat tehettünk. Harry már önmaga volt, nem Lily, és mindketten mélyen aludtak… Harry mindkettejük szervezetébe juttatott az altatóból. Bocsásson meg, uram, nem tudom pontosan felidézni, mi és hogyan történt; annyira sokkos állapotban voltam… Csak arra emlékszem, hogy Neville első dolga volt elvenni Harrytől a pálcáját, rászórta a Securus-bűbájt, magát pedig kivonszoltatta a teremből Tyler gyógyítóval. Middleton és Sethine gyógyítók ezután megtettek minden tőlük telhetőt, hogy visszafordítsák Harryben a károsító folyamatokat, de hasztalanul. – Abott nyelt egyet. – Épp úgy nem tehettünk érte semmit, ahogy korábban magáért sem.

Perselus meglepte, milyen rekedtnek hallatszott a saját hangja is, amikor megszólalt: – Hogy vehette át tőlem teljes egészében az átkot olyan rövid idő alatt? Tudtommal a sejtjeimbe ette be magát.

– Igen, de Harry, ő… – Elképedten figyelte, hogyan gyullad rózsaszín folt a gyógyító arcának két oldalán. – Csak úgy történhetett, hogy nem végezte el a védőbűbájt, mielőtt bement magához. Mivel nem védte semmi, a legenyhébb fizikai kontaktussal is hidat hozott létre saját maga és ön között, amin az átok gond nélkül átfolyhatott. Gyakorlatilag a legkisebb érintéssel is az átok legjavát szívta magába, és mivel n-nemi közösülés során az érintkezés a maximumon van, akár tíz perc elég lehetett ahhoz, hogy Harry mindent átvezessen saját magába.

Perselus keze ökölbe szorult, mikor megérezte, hogy finoman melegszik az arca.

– Lényegében tehát Potter fekszik most abban a szobában úgy, ahogyan egy héttel ezelőtt még én.

Abott ismét lesütötte a szemét. – Igen.

– Van bármi különbség Potter mostani, és az én korábbi állapotom között?

– Ami azt illeti, van. Az első és legfontosabb, hogy mivel Harry előtte undorítóan tökéletesen beidőzítette Neville-t, ő maga már nem fertőz. Amikor rászórták a Securus-bűbájt, az átok még nem ért el abba a stádiumba, mint magánál, így a bűbáj elsősorban nem a külső veszélyektől védi már őt, hanem pajzsként veszi körül a bőrét, és a testében tartja az átkot. Talán nem tűnik ez fontosnak, de a vele foglalkozó gyógyítók és inasok szempontjából ez hatalmas könnyebbség, mivel sokkal szabadabban érintkezhetünk a beteggel. Ami a jellemét illeti… szerfelett hasonlít a maga korábbi állapotához, de azért mégis vannak kisebb eltérések: bár ő is elzárkózik a maga elképzelt világába, Harry sokkal fogékonyabb a külvilág ingereire. Alkalmasint reagál a gyógyítók szavaira, sőt Neville és az én esetemben… nos, minket felismer. Beszélni szokott hozzánk. Azt nem fogja fel, hol van, és mi történt vele, kissé mintha gyermekien is viselkedne… de tudja, hogy a barátai vagyunk, és segíteni próbálunk rajta. Nem érti, miért szorul segítségre, de elfogadja. – A lány végre megemelte a tekintetét, s bús szemét a Perselusére függesztette. – Azt hiszem, ez is több a semminél.

A bájitalmester megcsóválta a fejét. – Nem sokkal. Mit gondol, miért reagál ő jobban? Pusztán a természetéből fakadna?

– Lehet erről szó, igen. Harrynek sok barátja van, mindig is rendkívül széles skáláját vonultatta fel az érzelmeknek… ez közrejátszhatott. De lehet az is az oka, hogy… – A nő egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mintha meggondolta volna magát annak kapcsán, hogy felfedjen-e valamit, ám Perselus tekintete láttán végül kibökte: – Tudja, professzor, Harry már jó másfél éve drogproblémákkal küzd. Volt egy nagyon csúnya szakítása, ami nagy sebet ütött belé, és akkoriban futott bele Mundungus Fletcherbe, akitől lizergsav-dietilamidhoz jutott.

– LSD-hez.

– Úgy van – bólintott Abott. – Ez egy meglehetősen erőteljes hallucinogén hatással rendelkező félszintetikus alkaloid. Nem okoz függőséget, legalábbis fizikailag nem, Harry mégis többé-kevésbé rendszeresen fogyasztotta. A droghasználóban illúziókat kelthet, megnyitja a teret, és a hatása alatt az ember egészen máshogy érzékeli a valóságot, mint tiszta állapotban… Harry ennek az érzésnek volt a függője, és nem tartom kizártnak, hogy az illúzió-világhoz való hozzászokottsága miatt tud könnyebben kilépni az átok generálta képzelgésekből is.

Hát persze, a drog mindent megold neki. Perselus összeszorította a száját, és képzeletben milliomodik alkalommal is tarkón átkozta a bolond kölyköt. – Ha ténylegesen nem függője az anyagnak, gondolom, nem is kell most ellátniuk őt vele.

– Nem, dehogy. A probléma itt maga az átok, és csak az. Azt kellene valahogy kiölnünk a szervezetéből. Amit ő tett, azzal, hogy átvezette magába, talán _önt_ meggyógyította, professzor, de a gond okozóját nem szüntette meg. Harry helyzete sem fog változni, míg erre nem találunk megoldást.

– Feltételezem, szóba sem jöhet, hogy keressenek egy olyan gazdát az átoknak, akiben már kevésbé okozna ekkora kárt.

– Jól feltételezi. Harry is ezzel az ötlettel kezdte, és Neville is felvetette, hogy szólni kellene magának, de… Egek, nem úgy értettem! – Perselus tekintete dermesztőbbé vált, mint egy ablak alá fagyott decemberi jégcsap. Abott egy pillanatra a szája elé kapta a kezét. – Kérem, ne értse félre, professzor úr! Eszünkbe sem jutna arra kérni önt, hogy…

– Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy maguk a barátai Potternek – sziszegte Perselus ridegen –, maguk pedig tudhatják, hogy én se nem kértem, se nem támogattam volna az ostoba kölyök nulla agyi kapacitásról tanúskodó mentőakcióját. Higgye el, nem szolgál örömömre, hogy ilyen háttéresemények következtében lehetek csak itt, de nézze el nekem, ha nem fogok örömtáncot lejtve önként visszavonulni az elmebetegek közé! Soha többet, érti? Soha többet.

A gyakornok arca egészen fehérré sápadt, s ettől csak még inkább elütöttek a lassan vérpirossá harapdált ajkai. – Természetesen megértem. Nem kérnénk ilyet. Nem is lenne hozzá jogunk. Mindazok ellenére, amik Harryvel történtek _, örülök annak,_ hogy most már jól van, uram! Nem így akartuk a gyógyulását, de mind örülünk neki.

– Ez esetben örüljék ki magukat a látványomnak, mert ez az első és egyben utolsó alkalom, hogy itt látnak. – A naiv szempár elkerekedett, mire Perselus nem tudta elnyomni a horkantását. – Ne nézzen így, Miss Abott! Tudhatná már, hogy én nem vagyok Potter: egyetlen percet sem fogok arra áldozni az életemből, hogy egy olyan ökör ágya mellett üldögéljek, aki a hülyeségével saját magát juttatta a diliházba. Találkozni akarok ma vele, mert ennyi kijár nekem azok után, amit velem… nem is, _ellenem_ tett, és mert szükséges ez a találkozás ahhoz, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra magam mögött hagyhassak mindent, ami ebben az intézményben történt. De ennyiről van szó, és semmi többről. Nem fogok visszajönni ide.

Abott olyan sokáig hallgatott, hogy Perselus már azt hitte, sértettségében nem is fog válaszolni… ám aztán a lány finoman meghajtotta előtte a fejét, s felállva kisétált az asztal mögül. – Megértettem. Jöjjön, professzor, elvezetem a kórterméhez.

Már csaknem kinn voltak a helyiségből, mikor a férfi egy pillanatra – olyan gyorsan, mintha csak odaképzelte volna – apró szorítást érzett meg az alkarján. Abott azonnal ellépett mellette, és elindult a folyosón, ám Perselus meghallotta a halk hangon, futólag elsuttogott szavakat:

– Őszintén sajnálom.

o.0°O//Elhagyottság.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _Solitary_.\\\O°0.o

Perselus olyan halkan nyitotta ki és csukta be nyomban maga mögött az ajtót, hogy a zaj szinte nem is keltett rezonálást a mozdulatlanul álló levegőben. Puha, néma léptekkel közeledett a helyiség közepében ülő fiú felé, holott eltökélte magában, hogy nem enged teret az érzéseinek: hogy csakis lesajnáló, gyűlölködő pillantásokkal fogja sújtani őt.

Mégsem ezt tette. A kölyök láttán… képtelen volt rá.

Potter törökülésben ült a padlón, és halkan dudorászott magában. Kusza tincsei mélyen a szemébe lógtak, melyet rendíthetetlenül szegezett a földön talált porcicára, miközben ujjai közt játékosan forgatgatta azt. Az ajtó keltette zajra nem reagált, mikor azonban Perselus megállt mellette, megérezhette a férfi jelenlétét, mert felnézett. Zöld szeme a szemüveg hiányában mindennemű gát nélkül, teljes valójában szegeződhetett a bájitalmesterre.

Perselus önkéntelenül is nyelt egyet. Mintha évszázadok teltek volna el azóta, hogy a háború utolsó előtti pillanatában egymásra tekintettek a Szellemszállás sötét vackában… Azóta is látták ugyan egymást, de sosem igazán, sosem a valóságban. Emlékekben: igen. Úgy, hogy mindketten tökéletesen önmaguk voltak: soha.

Potter keményen igyekezett Perselusra fókuszálni, bágyadt tekintete apró köröket írt le a bájitalmester arcán, mintha próbálná elhelyezni az arcot az emlékeiben, aztán egyszer csak eltűnt az erős koncentrálás kifejezése a tekintetéből. Homloka kisimult, szája lelankadt, a szemében elaludt az addig benne pislákoló csillag.

Mégis, most először tűnt úgy, mintha a régi, _valódi_ Potter felvillant volna abban a bódítóan zöld szempárban.

– Per.

Perselus keze ökölbe szorult, s hiába próbálta ellazítani azt, a teste nem engedett. Nehéz érzés kúszott fel a torkában, ahol aztán gombócba fonta magát, s görcsbe húzta a testét.

 _Miért hívja őt így?_ _Még most is Lily emlékével akarja kínozni őt? Amit az elmúlt öt hónapban tett vele, az nem volt elég?!_

Lilyn kívül soha senki nem hívta őt „Per”-nek. Nem is hagyta volna senkinek.

Potter ajkai szétváltak, a szája „o” alakot formálva nyílt szét, miközben porcicát feledve térdre emelkedett, és úgy nyúlt ki Perselus felé, akárha fényt pillantott volna meg egy dermesztően sötét alagút végén. – Per?

– Piton – hallotta Perselus a saját hangját, noha esküdni mert volna rá, hogy nem szólalt meg. Vagy legalábbis, nem állt szándékában. – Piton vagyok. Így hívj.

– Nem Piton. – Potter megcsóválta a fejét, majd felnyúlva Perselus kabátjának szegélyébe csimpaszkodott, miközben tovább beszélt: – Piton szemét, aljas, hazug disznó. Cseppet sem kedvelem. Perselus szomorú, beteg és a barátom. Azt hiszem. De Per… Per anyáé. Anya barátja. Szereti anyát. Nem akarom szomorúnak látni, az rossz, úgyhogy… szeretem anya helyett, jó? Ülj le. – Perselus olyannyira lezsibbadt a hallott szavaktól, hogy képtelen volt ellenkezni, amikor Potter egy ötéves taknyos módján megcibálta a kabátját, és lerángatta őt maga mellé a földre. A padló hideg sterilsége fájdalmasan közeli emlékeket ébresztett fel a bájitalmesterben. – Otthon mi van, Per? Már nem veszekednek?

Olyan messzi, olyan távoli…! A réges-régi emlék szavai úgy csillantak fel a férfiban, mint ősidőkkel ezelőtti máglya nyomán felvillanó tompa tűzszikrák. Mélyen beszívta a levegőt, mielőtt rekedten felelt volna, és a hangja mintha rettentő távolról, a leheletnél is halkabban szólt volna: – De. De már nem érdekel. Nemsokára elmegyek.

– Apád nem szereti a mágiát?

Perselus torka kiszáradt. Elapadt benne minden. Potter ezzel szemben csak meredt tovább a szemközti falra, nem létező zöldellő fák rejtekéből figyelve az ott sem lévő csodás tájat, és szemlátomást cseppet sem volt tudatában annak, hogy épp az imént omlasztott apró darabokra egy férfi szíve köré gondosan felépített kővárat.

Perselus alig tudta kipréselni magából a szavakat: – Nem szeret ő semmit…

– Perselus…

– Elég!

A bájitalmester képtelen volt tovább hallgatni ezt. Felpattant a földről, és viharzó léptekkel sietett az ajtó felé, hogy feltörje azt, kirontson ebből a fojtó légtérből, s maga mögött hagyjon mindent, _mindent_ … de Potter kétségbeesetten utána kiáltott, aminek következtében a keze akaratlanul is megakadt a kilincsen.

– Perselus! – A smaragdszemekbe páni riadalom költözött be. – Ne menj még el, kérlek!

De hogyan is maradhatna?! Nézze ezt? Ezt, amit a kölyök művel? Hiszen pontosan azt csinálja, ami elől Perselus menekülni próbál, amit örökre el akar felejteni, amit puszta kézzel szaggatna ki az agyából, ha lenne rá mód…!

Lilynek adja ki magát. _Ismét._ Mintha mi sem történt volna, úgy folytatja Potter azt az ostoba, szánalmas játékot, amit a nyár derekán megkezdett, pusztán azért, mert heroizmusa még a ráción és értelmen, még a _józan tudaton_ túl is szent céljának tekinti, hogy megmentse Perselust a saját árnyaitól. Lilynek adja ki magát, mert azt hiszi, ezzel feloldozhatja Perselust minden olyan bűne alól, amik évtizedek óta kínozzák már a férfit álmaiban. De mégis honnan tudhatna ezekről Potter? Ennyire átlátni rajta? Ennyire látni, milyen elmondhatatlanul megsebezte őt minden, ami Lily és közötte történt? Ennyire egyértelmű lenne, hogy a lány emléke az, ami a sírba fogja vinni őt…?

De érthetetlen, miért próbálja ezt Potter helyrehozni. Neki nincs ehhez semmi köze! Perselust nem kell megmenteni!

– Ne sírj!

Perselus keze addig mintha halotti görcsbe merevedve szorult volna a kilincsre, ennek hallatán azonban egy villám sebességével kapta az arcához a kezét. A bőre viszont száraz volt, akár egy pergamendarab. – Nem sírok – szögezte le rekedt megkönnyebbüléssel.

Potter szomorú szemekkel figyelte őt. – Fájt. Láttam az arcodon. Sírtál, csak nem itt – mondta, s közben végighúzta mutatóujját a saját orcáján, a szemétől kezdve le, egészen az álla sarkáig. Egy könnycsepp útján.

Perselus szíve úgy dübörgött a mellkasában, mintha menten ki akart volna ugrani a torkán. Nyelni próbált, hogy visszakényszerítse a bolond szervet a helyére, de még annyi nedvesség sem volt a szájában, hogy erre képes legyen.

Potter olyan hirtelen mosolyodott el, hogy szinte megrémítette vele a professzort. – Várj, tudom, mitől lesz jókedved!

Elfordult Perselustól, hasra vetette magát a földön, s az ágyhoz kúszva elkezdett keresgélni valamit a fekvőhely alatt. Pár pillanattal később apró, piszkosfehér csomagot húzott elő az ágy alól, s olyan győzedelmes mosollyal fordult a bájitalmester felé, hogy az akaratlanul is közelebb lépett a kölyökhöz. – Mi az?

– Ajándék, neked – felelte a fiú szelíden, s Perselus közben felé nyújtotta a kicsiny batyut. – Tetszeni fog.

Perselus csak néhány röpke másodpercig habozott, mielőtt átvette volna a csomagot a kölyöktől. Amint a kezében tartotta, megérezte a puhán nehezedő súlyt, a kemény vonalakat… Valami kattant az agyában, mélyen és tompán, mintha víz alól szólt volna; túlságosan messziről ahhoz, hogy beazonosítsa, ám elég közelről ahhoz, hogy ráismerjen. Nehéz érzés ülepedett a mellkasára, és minden mozdulattal, amivel a férfi közelebb jutott az egyelőre még ismeretlen tárgy kicsomagolásához, a súly csak növekedett.

Aztán Perselus félrehúzta a piszkos vászondarab maradékát is, és a súly már nem is puszta súly volt többé, hanem fájdalmasan lüktető nehezék, melyet egyenesen a szívére akasztottak rá. A föld gyomra felé húzta őt, mélyen a talajba, el… a semmibe.

A balerina-figura. Az apró szobrocska, amit Potter maga is behozott Perselushoz valamelyik látogatása során…

– Hogy került ez hozzád? – köhögte ki magából a professzor, és rögvest szeretett volna ráharapni a nyelvére az erőtlen, zaklatott hangszín miatt, amit a szája megengedett magának.

– Becsempésztem. – Potter teli szájjal vigyorgott, olyan büszkén, mintha legalábbis egy bajnoki kupát nyert volna el. – Nem vették észre. Ne mondd el nekik!

Perselus azonban már nem figyelt a kölyökre: az apró táncosnőt nézte, ami fél karját a magasba emelve kecsesen tipegett a kicsiny dobogó tetején. A férfi a két kezébe fogta a hűvös figurát, és miközben kalapáló szívvel lassan tekerni kezdte alatta a dobogót, homályos emlékképek s tompa hangfoszlányok visszhangjai öntötték el a tudatát.

_Lily boldog mosollyal újságolja el neki, hogy a szülei tegnap elvitték őt és a húgát az operaházba, ahol életében először láthatott igazi balett-táncosokat._

_– Látnod kellett volna, milyen gyönyörűek voltak! A csillogó ruhájuk, na meg ahogy táncoltak… El sem tudom képzelni, hogy tudnak ennyire a lábuk hegyére állni! Gondolod, hogy ha sokat gyakorolnám, nekem is menne?_

_Megpróbál lábujjhegyre emelkedni, de megbillent, és hogy orra ne essen, gyorsan megkapaszkodik Perselus vállában. A fiú pipacspirosra gyullad, de Lily észre sem veszi._

_– Hopsz! Bocsi, Per! – Zavartan nevetgél, majd hátrasimítja ragyogó vörös haját. – Nézd, még egy porcelánbabát is kaptam aputól, mert látta, mennyire tetszettek nekem a táncosok. Nézd csak! – És előhúzza a válltáskája zsebéből a balerina-figurát. – Még zenél és forog is. Próbáld ki!_

_Perselus elveszi a babát, és megcsavarja a dobogót. Lágy, puhán kattogó dallamszó csendül fel, a táncosnő pedig lassan forogni kezd a tengelye körül._

_– Ugye, milyen szép?_

_– Gyönyörű – feleli Perselus, de nem a babát nézi közben._

_A kislány addig lelkesen csillogó szemei egy pillanatra elkomorulnak. – Viszont Tuney kiverte a dilit. Az opera után erősködött, hogy ő az előadás történetéről szóló kifestőt kéri, most viszont már megunta a festést, és hisztizni kezdett velem, hogy cseréljem el vele a balerinámra._

_– Nehogy odaadd neki! Ő is választhatta volna ezt. Hagyd csak rá – mondja habozás nélkül Perselus, fekete szeme azonban egészen mohón szegeződik a táncosnőre._

_Jóval később Lily könnyes szemekkel mondja neki, hogy Petunia ellopta tőle a figurát._

_– El sem hiszem, hogy képes volt lenyúlni! Mondtam, hogy ha visszaadja, megbocsátok neki, erre sírva beismerte, hogy elveszítette! Esküdözik, hogy a szobája asztalán hagyta, és fogalma sincs, hova tűnt, de szerintem csak nem akarja visszaadni. Jaj, Per, olyan mérges vagyok rá! Mondtam anyunak is, de ő azt mondta, hagyjam rá Tuneyra, hisz ő a kisebb… Hol igazságos ez?_

_Perselus komolyan bólogatott Lily szavaira, ám aznap este a szobája magányában ott forgatta a kezében az ellopott babát. A balerina lassan forgott körbe-körbe a halk zenére, a fiú azonban mintha nem tudott volna örülni szerzeményének: bűntudatos ábrázattal meredt a táncosnő hideg szemébe…_

–… neked. Ugye, hogy szép? Örülsz neki? Tudom, hogy fontos neked. Ha szeretnéd-

– NEM! – Perselus az ajkára harapott, és dühödten elvicsorodva dobta el a porcelánbabát, mintha az megégette volna a kezét. Potter rémülten nyúl utána, és épp csak el tudta kapni a figurát, mielőtt az a padlóhoz csapódott volna. – Nem érdekel engem, hallod? Nem érdekel! – A professzor előre hajolt, durván megragadta Potter jobb karját, közelebb húzta magához, és úgy sziszegte a képébe: – Felejtsd el, Potter! Csak egy szánalmas, hitvány kis féreg vagy, ami csupa olyan dologba üti bele az orrát, amihez a világon semmi köze nincs, és nem tudlak sajnálni azért, hogy idekerültél!

Perselus tudta jól, hogy körülbelül annyi értelme van hozzávágni ezeket a beteg kölyök fejéhez, mint megpróbálni észt verni egy részeg emberbe, mégsem tudta visszanyomni magában a kitörni vágyó szavakat. Annyira, _annyira_ szüksége volt már rá, hogy legalább egyszer jól beolvasson neki! Sértett tudata belülről feszegette őt, hasítékokat vágott a bőrébe, s onnan szakadt ki a valóságba – Potterre.

A kölyök megdermedt, a szája megremegett, a szemei elkerekedtek. Némán meredt Perselusra, aki csak ekkor figyelt fel arra, hogy kemény, erős szorítása nyomán az ujjai lassan már piros foltokat hagytak Potter alkarján. Elengedte a fiút, de az továbbra sem eresztette le a karját, s olyan mozdulatlanul ült a földön, mintha sóbálvány-átkot szórtak volna rá.

Perselus felegyenesedett, kihúzta magát, és ökölbe szorított kezekkel igyekezett visszanyerni az önkontrollját.

– Feltételezem, vannak annyira kompetensek a gyógyítóid, hogy egyszer majd kijuttatnak innen – mondta végül mély, sötét hangon. – Akkor talán majd részletesebben kifejtem az előbb kinyilvánított mondanivalómat, ám addig is… Minden jót – mondta szárazon, majd megcsóválta a fejét, és kabátját lesimítva az ajtóhoz sétált.

– Perselus, ne menj el! – kiáltott utána Potter reszketeg hangon. – Mikor jössz vissza? Nem akarok egyedül maradni! Perselus!

A bájitalmester megkeményítette a vonásait, és nem fordult hátra. Még van képe Potternek arra kérni őt, hogy jöjjön vissza! Hát nem pont ő parancsolt Perselusra abban az ostoba búcsúbeszédében, hogy _ne látogassa meg őt_ a kórházban?! Persze, akkor nyilván az ész beszélt belőle. Most, ezzel szemben, a szíve.

Perselus azonban a legkevésbé sem tartott igényt Potter szívére. Az ő szíve örökké és végérvényesen a Lilyé volt – azzal született, s azzal együtt temették el Lily halálának napján. Ez soha nem fog megváltozni. Nem is akarná, hogy megváltozzon.

Az ajtó hangos kattanással zárult be mögötte, ám Perselus még a folyosóról is hallotta egy ideig Potter nyüszítő hangját. Nem foglalkozott vele, ahogy hidegen hagyta Abott fájdalmas, szomorú tekintete is, miközben kikísérte őt az osztályról. Egyetlen pillanatra sem merengett el azon, mi lett volna, ha mégsem távozik azonnal, hanem helyette megáll a kórterem előtt, s úgy figyeli a széles üvegablak mögül Pottert, ahogyan a kölyök figyelte őt annak előtte.

Semmi értelme nem lett volna, hisz túlságosan is jól tudta, mit látott volna az üveg mögött: egy álmoktól megtört beteget, akit gonosz fantomrémek riogatnak, miközben élve maga alá temeti őt a magány.

o.0°O//2.világ.között.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _Between.2.Worlds_.\\\O°0.o

Perselus olyan nyugalommal matatott a szekrényben cukor után, hogy külső szemmel akár azt is hihették volna, a saját otthonában van. Pedig nem: az élénk színű tapétával borított, rendetlen, napfényes, és már-már vérlázítóan griffendéles lakás nem a bájitalmester tulajdonát képezte – hanem a Potterét. Az ő ruhái voltak szerteszét szórva a földön, az ő füzetei hevertek elhagyottan a rumlis asztalon, az ő tányérjai vártak tisztításra a mosogatóban. Az ő kávéfőzője sípolt fel magas hangon, és Perselus az ő egyik csészéjébe töltötte bele a lecsurdogáló tintafekete folyadékot.

Hogy zavarban volt-e, amiért betört (ami nem igazán fedi a folyamat lényegét, mivel a megszeppent Longbottomtól szerezte meg a kulcsot) Potter lakásába? A legkevésbé sem. Legfőképp azért, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy a kölyök ugyanúgy megtette ezt vele, és az elmúlt két évben ki tudja, hányszor járt Perselus lakásán. Már csak természetes, hogy a férfi viszonozza ezt neki.

Úgyhogy amikor végül Perselus talált egy féldoboznyi kockacukrot, laza mozdulattal ejtette bele a barna apróságot a csészébe, és miközben a fiókból előhúzott teáskanállal kavargatni kezdte a kávét, a nappaliba sétált, ahol aztán helyet foglalt a díványon.

Felettébb furcsa érzés volt itt lenni, hiszen bár első alkalommal járt a lakásban, Potter emlékei miatt egészen úgy hatott, mintha visszatérő vendége lett volna a hajléknak. A valóság azonban az volt, hogy Perselus ekkor járt itt életében először… és utoljára is. Eljött, mert érezte, hogy meg kell tennie, de ugyanúgy nem kíván többé részt venni Potter életének ezen szeletkéjéből, ahogy a Szent Mungóban sem látogatja meg őt ezután. Nem számít, a kölyök mit tett és gondolt, Perselusnak nem kötelessége, hogy ugyanúgy járjon el: nem az ő reszortja támogatni Pottert a felépülése minden bizonnyal rögös és messzire húzódó útján.

Néma csendben kortyolgatta el a kávéját. Ami azt illeti, nem várt semmit attól, hogy idejött. Nem emésztették nehéz gondolatok, nem érzett késztetést arra, hogy fogja magát, és keresztül-kasul kutassa át a kölyök holmiját. Csak szótlanul üldögélt a kanapén az immár kiürült csészével a kezében, és hosszasan tűnődve meredt maga elé.

Csaknem elmosolyodott, mikor felidézte Longbottom zaklatott arckifejezését, mikor Perselus felkereste őt. Nem igazán volt kíváncsi az ő véleményére – épp elég volt Abottot végighallgatni –, a kölyök mégis személyes kötelességének tekintette, hogy a professzor tudtára adja a maga verzióját. Noha Perselus már javában tisztában volt vele, mit fog mondani, hisz mégiscsak végignézte Potter emlékeit, csak akkor, Longbottom szavai hallatán vált világossá benne, hogy Potter nemcsak az ő életébe kontárkodott bele, s tette kis híján tönkre, hanem a barátaiéval is ugyanezt művelte. Longbottom lelki roncs lett, ez tisztán látszott rajta. Eltűnt belőle az a dühös feszültség, amit Perselus ébredésekor mutatott, de azzal együtt szemlátomást elszivárgott belőle az erő is, fáradt, megtört tehetetlenségnek adva át a helyét.

Longbottom nem említette Weasleyéket, ám Perselus észrevette a fiú asztalán pihenő levelet Hermione Weasley gyöngybetűivel. Akkor egy pillanatra fellobbant benne a késztetés, hogy kérdezzen rá – érdeklődje meg, hazajöttek-e már Potter nagy barátai, és ha igen, mit szólnak a drága kölyök baklövéséhez –, de végül elnyomta magában a sugallatot, és nem kérdezett semmit. Érdekelte volna őt a válasz? Talán, de változtatni nem változtatott volna semmin. És talán nemcsak Longbottomnak, de saját magának is nehéz perceket okozott volna a felelet.

Perselus megdörzsölte a szemét, mikor fáradtságában hullámzani kezdett előtte a szoba. Ennyire kimerült lenne? Letette a csészét a dívány előtti asztalra, majd pár pillanatnyi habozást követően engedett a teste szavának, és hátradőlt a kanapén. Amint a feje hozzáért a díszpárnához, végtelen nehézség omlott a fejére, beterítette a testét, s szinte alvó tudatlanságba vonta.

Valószínűleg elbóbiskolhatott, mert amikor legközelebb kinyitotta a szemét, egészen sötét volt a helyiségben. Felült, és abban a minutumban úgy belehasított valami a halántékába, hogy a férfi ajkain akaratlanul is kiszökött egy fájdalmas szisszenés.

– Azt a mindenségit – dörmögte sötéten az orra alá, miközben megemelte a fejét. Felpillantott… és egész testében megmerevedett.

Az óra, ami eddig békésen ketyegett a szemközti fal tetején, _mozgott_. Nem pusztán a mutatói jártak körbe-körbe, ahogy azt egy normális órának tennie kell… nem. Ez az óra _mindenestül mozgott_. Ide-oda lengett a falon, és közben vakítóan erős zöldes fényt ontott magából. A ketyegés mintha tízszeresére felerősödve kolompolt volna Perselus fülébe.

A férfi kihúzta magát, az arcához emelte két kezét, és a tenyerének aljával erősen megdörzsölte a szemeit. Káprázat? Varázslat? Bármelyik legyen is, azt akarta, hogy hagyja abba!

Hiába dörzsölgette azonban bőszen a szemét, a káprázat nem múlt el. Mi több; ahogy körülnézett, észre kellett vennie, hogy a helyiségben _minden_ megváltozott. Erős, villanó fények vették körül a leghétköznapibb tárgyakat is, melyek egyszerre mintha sokkal élénkebb színekben játszottak volna. Az egyik polcra hanyagul levetett bíborszín kendő most rikító pirosnak látszott, a nappali sarkában álló cserepes zöld növény úgy fénylett, akár egy frissen felszerelt neonlámpa. Ráadásul minden tárgy mozgott, és ide-oda dülöngélt a helyiségben, ami miatt Perselus kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint aki hajófedélzeten áll a hullámzó tenger kellős közepén. Megpróbált felállni, és ösztönösen megkapaszkodott az asztal sarkában, hogy stabilan megvethesse a lábait.

Az óra leszállt a falról, és egyre közeledett felé, minduntalan beledörömbölve a szoba csendjébe.

Ragyogó, színes csillagok gyúltak szerteszét a helyiségben, körülvették Perselus alakját, s bohón lengő táncot lejtettek körülötte. Minden ragyogott, zenélt, táncolt.

Perselus keze ökölbe szorult. A szájára harapott, összeszorította a szemét, a karjába mart, mégsem használt semmi.

– Elég… ELÉG! – üvöltötte végül, mikor a szédítő sodrás csak nem akart elcsitulni. – Nem vagyok őrült! NEM VAGYOK AZ! Annak már vége!!

Egy oroszlán pihent az egyik szék háttámlájára leterített hosszú pokrócon. Perselus kifakadásának hallatán megemelte borzas fejét, a férfira nézett, aztán halványan elmosolyodott.

Kicsúszott a talaj Perselus lába alól. A lábai többé nem tartották meg: térdre esett, és elterült a földön.

Reszkető kezével megkereste a dívány sarkát, és megpróbálta felhúzni magát álló pozícióba, de hasztalan. Még annyi erőt sem tudott összegyűjteni magában, hogy a fejét arrébb húzza, mielőtt az ismerős, ólmos súly felzúgott volna a tudatában. Lehunyta a szemét.

***

Mikor legközelebb felpillantott, sokkal közelebb látta magához a plafont: már nem a földön feküdt, hanem a kanapén hevert szétvetett tagokkal. Pislogott párat, aztán lassan megkísérelt felülni. Tagjait bágyadtnak érezte, nehéznek, de legalább a furcsa zúgás eltűnt a füléből. Minden csendes volt és magának való.

És… és friss, liliomvirágos illat terjengett a levegőben.

Perselus testén jeges borzongás szaladt végig, és egy pillanatra önkéntelenül is lehunyta a szemét, mélyen beszívva a lágy illatot. Szinte már félt kinyitni a szemét, s amikor mégis megtette, ugyanaz az érzés kerítette hatalmába, mint ami mindig összeszorított benne valamit, valahányszor jelenése volt a Sötét Nagyúr vagy Dumbledore előtt.

Erőt vett magán, és oldalra fordította a fejét.

A kiszökő reszketeg nyögésben soha az életben nem ismert volna rá a saját hangjára.

– Jobban vagy? – A puha női kéz a homlokára siklott, s egy röpke pillanatra gyengéden végigsimította. – Hadd kérjek bocsánatot Harry nevében; biztosan nem akarta, hogy át kelljen ezt élned.

– Miféle varázslat ez? – préselte ki magából Perselus rekedten. A dívány legmesszebbi pontjába húzódott, és kezével máris a talárja zsebébe nyúlt, a pálcája után kutatva. – Te nem lehetsz itt – szögezte le mereven, szinte már megszállottan. – Ki bűvölt meg már megint? Mit akartok!?

– Ssh, nyugalom! – A nő (merthogy Potter imitációjával szemben ez a hölgy sokkal inkább volt nő, mint lány) odahajolt Perselushoz, megfogta a kezét, és csitítón súgta: – Nyugalom. Nem akarjuk, hogy visszatérjen az asztmád, ugye?

Perselus úgy kapott levegőért, mintha ebben a minutumban tudott volna kivergődni a tenger mélyéről. Úgy nézett a halványan mosolyogó nőre, mint eddig soha, és érezte, hogy minden szín eltűnik az arcából.

Csak ő tudott a gyerekkori asztmájáról. Csak _ő_!

– … Lily!

A fiatal nő mosolya kiszélesedett Perselus döbbent kifakadása hallatán. – Üdv, Perselus.

A férfi nagyot nyelt, miközben szemeivel mohón itta be a nő látványát. Szeretett volna hibát találni a tökéletesben, árnyat a fényben; egy rossz helyen lévő apró anyajegyet, egy idegen arcvonást, _bármit_ … de bármily erősen keresett is, semmi ilyesmire nem lelt rá. Ez a nő nem csupán kinézetében idézte Lilyt, mint Potter Százfűlé-főzettel kreált hasonmása: ennek a hangja, a jelleme is Lilyé volt, az orra fitos tartásától a lágyan mosolygó szeméig minden. Enyhe zavar játszott a vonásain, amit Perselusnak csak nagyon ritkán volt alkalma szemügyre venni a talpraesett lányon, és ebből mindennél jobban tudta, hogy nem káprázat, nem csalás. Nem őrült meg, _most_ nem. _Tényleg_ itt van. Vele.

De _hogyan_? Álmodna talán?

Ő azt hitte, csak a fejében fogantak meg ezek a kérdések, azonban úgy tűnik, mégis feltehette őket hangosan, mert Lily egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét, mielőtt csendesen megszólalt volna: – Elképzelni sem tudod, milyen sok erőmbe kerül, hogy itt legyek. Azt hiszem, az elmúlt húsz év minden gondolatának és varázsának ereje tart csak itt. És még ez is kevés.

– Halott vagy.

Lily bús mosollyal bólintott. – Az. Ezzel te is tisztában vagy. Sőt, talán mindenki másnál jobban.

Nehéz érzés telepedett Perselus mellkasába, mintha valaki rátapasztotta volna a jéghideg tenyerét. Egyszerre képtelen volt a zöld szemekbe nézni.

– Lily, annyira sajnálom – szakadtak ki belőle azok a szavak, amik azóta a végzetes éjszaka óta minden bűntudattal átitatott rémálmában ott kísértettek, megmérgezve a tudatát. – Ha tudtam volna, hogy ezt fogja tenni veletek… Nem kívántam ezt egyikőtöknek sem! Rettenetesen sajnálom. Tudom, hogy ez nem változtat semmin… de…

– Már nem számít – rázta a fejét csendesen Lily. – Már rég megbocsátottam. Szörnyű dolgot tettél, de javarészt szándékodon kívül. És mindent jóvátettél azzal, hogy ennyi éven át vigyáztál Harryre. – A kölyök nevének hallatán a bájitalmester megfeszült, ám Lily, ha észre is vette, nem tette szóvá. – Szeretném megköszönni ezt neked. Tudom, hogy nem volt könnyű… Harry sok mindenben az apjára üt – tette hozzá halvány mosollyal, mire Perselus képtelen volt ránézni –, de jó szándékú fiú. Tisztában vagyok vele, mennyit segítettél neki a tudta nélkül is, és ezért végtelenül hálás vagyok neked, Perselus. Nélküled nem tudta volna véghezvinni a csodát.

– Túl jónak állítasz be – mondta szárazon a bájitalmester. – Ő biztosan nem ezt mondaná rólam.

– Egészen biztos vagy benne?

A professzor megemelte a fejét és Lilyre nézett. A zöld szempárban felfedezett egy apró csillogást, egy puha kérdést, és hirtelen olyan zavarba jött, mint még tán soha, amikor ráébredt, hogy Lily _tudja_.

– Potter agyalágyult, és nem beszámítható. Sosem volt az, de az elmúlt időszak történései bebizonyították, hogy most már egészen elment az esze. Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom a… fiadról, de nincs ki a négy kereke. Semmiben nem hasonlít rád.

Lily ajka azzal a könnyed irritáltsággal rándult meg, mint mindig, amikor Petunia felbosszantotta őt. – Túl szigorú vagy vele. Hátha csak időre lett volna szüksége?

A férfi felhorkantott. – Ne nevettess! Ha te soha nem lettél volna, akkor sem lehetne semmi Potter és énköztem. Ő talán meggárgyult, én azonban nem. Soha nem vonzódtam a saját nememhez, és soha nem is fogok.

Lily addig halványan somolygó arca ekkorra egészen elkomolyodott. Nyilván nem kerülte el a figyelmét Perselus nem is olyannyira rejtett utalása a nő iránti érzéseire. Az lágy orgonaszínű ruha finoman meglebbent, ahogy Lily előre hajolt, és a két kezét figyelve mondta csendesen: – Senki nem szabhatja meg, kihez húzzon a szíve.

– Így van – bólintott komoran Perselus. – Szörnyű, igaz? Bele kell törődni: az élet tele van kemény pofonokkal.

Lily felsóhajtott. – Régen sem voltál egy különösebben vidám figura, de mostanra rettenetesen begyepesedtél. És azt hiszem… ebben én vagyok a hibás. – Perselusra pillantott, és a férfi értetlen arckifejezésének láttán halkan folytatta: – Hanyag voltam, és nem figyeltem rád igazán, ezért sosem vettem észre, milyen érzéseket táplálsz irántam… és ezt rettenetesen sajnálom. Per, ha tudtam volna… ha elmondtad volna…

– Akkor mi? – vágott a szavába Perselus szárazon. – Akkor igent mondtál volna? Nem szerettél volna bele James Potterbe? Engem választottál volna? – Lily az ajkába harapott, a bájitalmester pedig keserűen folytatta, nem is várva meg a választ. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem. Sosem választottál volna engem. Esélyem sem volt – pontosan ezért döntöttem úgy, hogy nem mondom el.

– Jogom lett volna tudni, hiszen engem is érintett! – mondta erőteljesen a nő, és közben Perselus kezéért nyúlt, nem törődve azzal, hogy a férfi úgy megrándult az érintésétől, mintha áramot vezettek volna belé. – Látod? Még azt sem bírod elviselni, ha hozzád érek. Ugyanezt csináltad az iskolában is, emiatt hittem azt, hogy megvetsz és szégyellsz engem a sárvérűségem miatt. Nem, ebbe most ne menjünk bele – emelte meg a hangját, mikor látta, hogy Perselus közbe akar szólni. – Nincs olyan sok időm; egy ideig ellebeghetünk még itt a két világ között, hamarosan azonban mindkettőnknek mennünk kell.

Perselus nem tudta visszanyomni a kiszökő kérdést: – Hová?

– Én visszatérek oda, ahonnan rövid időre el tudtam jönni – felelte Lily halvány, bús mosollyal –, te pedig visszatérsz oda, ahonnan elindultál.

Tehát megint elválnak. Sejthette volna. Már most roskadozott a búcsú fájdalmától a szíve, holott csaknem húsz éve volt rá, hogy feldolgozza a nő halálát. Sikertelenül.

– Csak annyit akartam mondani – folytatta új lélegzetvétellel Lily –, hogy ha a tudtomra hozod, hogyan érzel, megbeszélhettük volna, és, tudom, ez nevetségesen fog hangzani, de sok minden másként alakult volna. Annak ellenére, amit hiszel magadról, Per, mindig is nagyon fontos voltál nekem. Szerettelek… noha nem úgy, mint Jamest, de attól még szerettelek! A barátom voltál, az első barátom az új világból, és még a szétválásunk után sem múlt el úgy karácsony vagy születésnap, hogy ne gondoltam volna rád. Ha tudtam volna, nem engedlek azok a szemetek közé menni, akik úgy kihasználtak téged. Szerettem volna, hogy része légy az életemnek, érted?

– De belegondoltál, milyen lett volna az nekem?! – fakadt ki Perselusból keserűen. Elkínzott arccal meredt Lilyre, aki hasonlóan viszonozta a tekintetét. – Mit gondolsz, milyen érzés lett volna nap mint nap azt látni, hogy az egyetlen szerelmem egy másik férfival köti össze az életét, vele alapít családot? Gondolod, örömmel tudtam volna végignézni a boldog, családi idilletek? Nem – rázta a fejét fásultan, s közben fáradtan a hajába túrt. – Akkor már inkább jó volt ez így, ahogy történt. Megvetettél, elfordultunk egymástól, és többé nem kellett velem, a szánalmas félnótással törődnöd. Jobb életed volt így. Csak azt sajnálom, hogy az én hibámból rettentően rövid.

– Jaj, Per…

A férfi kővé dermedt, mikor a vörös hajzuhatag előbb meglegyintette a vállát, majd a testéhez simult, hogy Lily átölelte őt. A szíve nyomban a torkába ugrott, s olyan dübörgésbe kezdett, hogy félő volt, még a nő is meghallja. Még ha így is volt azonban, Lily nem törődött vele. Erősen szorította magához Perselust, és ebben az egy ölelésben annyi fájdalom, bűntudat és szomorúság volt, hogy a férfi döbbenten tapasztalta: a látása egészen elhomályosult…

  
Perselus a saját bőrén érezte, ahogy Lily nyelt egy nagyot. – Valahol mindketten nagyon elrontottuk, nem igaz?

A férfi csak bólintani volt képes. – Én megmondtam neked, hogy Potter egy fajankó.

Lily csuklós-nevetős hangot hallatott a bájitalmester vállába. – Ebben, látod, igazad volt. De attól még szerettem. – Hirtelen megemelte a fejét, és egészen közelről nézett Perselus szemébe, miközben sürgetőn azt mondta: – Kérlek, bocsáss meg Harrynek, rendben? Nem akart neked rosszat, hidd el. Csak segíteni szeretett volna.

– Azzal, hogy kihasznál, átver és megszégyenít? – húzta el a száját Perselus. – Milyen gáláns! Előzékenysége csakugyan nem ismer határokat.

– Csak azt akarta, hogy továbblépj – mondta Lily, figyelmen kívül hagyva a férfi epés megjegyzését. – A múltnak a múltban van a helye… Nemrég már figyelmeztettelek rá, nem emlékszel? Ami elmúlt, annak múlttá kell válnia, és ha magától nem megy, hát nekünk magunknak kell azzá tenni. Ebben próbált a segítségedre lenni, és bár tudom, hogy tett jó pár olyat is, amit nem lett volna szabad… mégis arra kérlek, az előbbit tartsd észben. Erre emlékezz majd.

– Hogyhogy erre emlékezzek?

Lily azonban nem felelt. Végre eleresztette gyerekkori barátját, és lassan felállt a díványról. Megigazította magán hosszú ruháját, aztán tétován a falon ketyegő óra felé fordult. – Indulnom kell. Még hozzá is el kell mennem, mielőtt visszatérek.

– Látlak még?

Azelőtt szökött ki a gyermeteg kérdés Perselusból, hogy alkalma lett volna visszaszívni. Csúf vörösre gyulladt az arca, amikor ez tudatosult benne, és zavara csak fokozódott, mikor a kérdése hallatán Lily szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Ó, egészen biztosan. – Még egyszer, utoljára odahajolt a férfihoz, s apró, pilleszárnyú csókot nyomott a homloka tetejére. – De adja az ég, hogy minél később.

Perselus szóra nyitotta az ajkát, és a nő felé nyúlt, Lily azonban abban a másodpercben millió ragyogó szikrává hullott szét, fénylő porral terítve be a szoba minden sarkát. A bájitalmester csak döbbenten nézett maga elé, és földbe gyökerezett lábbal meredt a csillogó hópihékként szálldosó pelyhekre, melyek lassan a szivárvány minden színét magukra öltötték, ezernyi kaleidoszkópos formává robbanva szét a levegőben…

***

– Professzor úr? Professzor úr, hall engem? Nyissa ki a szemét!

Perselusnak veszettül zúgott a feje, de megpróbált engedelmeskedni a felszólításnak. Amint résnyire kinyitotta a szemét, lüktetve hasított bele a fény okozta fájdalom. Mintha ezerwattos égőt nyomtak volna a szeme elé…

– Jól van! – Abott hangja végtelen megkönnyebbülésről árulkodott. A keze Piton verejtékes háta alá siklott, és szakavatott mozdulattal megtámasztotta őt. – Próbáljon meg felülni, de csak lassan, óvatosan!

Perselus ezt is megtette, aztán összeráncolt homlokkal igyekezett csillapítani magában az erős hányingert. Émelygett és szédült, mintha forogott volna vele a szoba. Egy pillanatra olyan erősen tört rá az inger, hogy előrehajolt, és a szája elé kapta a kezét, de hála Merlinnek, sikerült megakadályoznia, hogy a gyomortartalma visszaköszönjön a díványon.

Abott azonban felfigyelt rá. – Nev, hozz egy lavórt, gyorsan! – Aztán aggódón fordult vissza a bájitalmester felé. – Piton professzor, hogy érzi magát?

– Mint akin átgázolt egy seregnyi akromantula – reszelte Perselus mély, göcsörtös hangon, majd megköszörülte a torkát, és ismét megkísérelte résnyire kinyitni a szemét. – Mi az üszkös ménkű folyik itt, Miss Abott?!

A lány olyan látványosan szívta be az ajkát, hogy még egy vak figyelmét sem kerülhette volna el. – Attól tartok, véletlenül megtalálta Harry készletét – bökte ki végül cérnavékony hangon. – Neville aggódni kezdett, hogy még mindig nem vitte vissza Harry lakáskulcsát, ezért idejött, és mikor ilyen állapotban találta itt magát… rögtön idehozott engem.

Longbottom ekkor érkezett vissza a helyiségbe. Sietve letett egy nagy lavórt Perselus mellé, aztán aggódó tekintettel fordult egykori tanárához. – Jobban van, uram?

– Miben… Miben volt a drog? – préselte ki magából a professzor, miközben teljes erejéből dörzsölgette a halántékát, hátha az elmulasztja a migrénhez hasonlatos, lüktető fejfájást. Egyelőre nem sok sikert ért el vele. – Az az ostoba kölyök…!

Longbottom egy félig üres dobozt emel meg a kezében, amit Perselus néhány pillanat elteltével ismert csak fel.

– Tudnom kellett volna, hogy valami bűzlik, mikor erősködött, hogy ő barna cukorral issza a kávét – mondta keserűen, miközben letette a kockacukros dobozt a kisasztalra. – Hannah még külön mondta is, hogy a mikro-mérete miatt az LSD-t gyakran kenik rá dolgokra… Hülye és naiv voltam. Rettenetesen sajnálom, professzor úr.

Perselus maga elé húzta a lavórt, és kényszeredetten beleköpött. Az émelygés lassan kezdett lecsillapodni, ám undorítóan sok nyál öntötte el a száját. Abott meg sem rezzent, mi több, mintha ennek láttán halkan hümmögött volna.

– Kérem, mondja el, pontosan mit érez, uram! És hogy mikor itta meg azt a kávét. Jó lenne tudni, hol tart, hogy kiszámolhassuk, mikorra ürül ki a szervezetéből az anyag.

– Hányingerem van. Szédülök, hasogat a fejem, és mint ahogy azt maga is láthatja, alig bírom a számban tartani a nyálam. – Perselus ismét a lavórba köpött, majd megtörölte a száját. – Dübörög a szívem, de kétlem, hogy ezen tünetek bármelyike nagy segítségére lenne önnek, kisasszony, tekintve hogy a vizsgajellegű megmérettetés előtt álló diákok túlnyomó többsége mindig ugyanezeket a szimptómákat produkálja.

A gyógyító Perselushoz hajolt, és egy pillanatra behatón tanulmányozta az arcát. – Még mindig nagyon tágak a pupillái, és az arca is kipirult. Azt mondanám, öt, plusz-mínusz fél órája juthatott be a szervezetébe.

– És mennyi a hatóideje?

– Nyolc óra. – Perselus látványosan a lányra szegezte lángoló tekintetét, ám az nem jött zavarba a pillantásától. – Ne aggódjon, uram, fél órája már beadtuk magának azt a bájitalt, ami hamar semlegesíti az LSD hatását. De addig ne nagyon mozogjon, és próbáljon megnyugodni. Nev – fordult ekkor Abott a fiú felé –, hoznál még a Méhsás-oldatból? A polcom jobb felső oldalában kell még lennie… És húzd le a cukrokat a vécében, oké?

Longbottom csak komolyan bólintott, aztán vetett még egy aggódó – ki érti ezt? – pillantást a professzorra, és dehoppanált.

– Sajnálom, uram, hogy nem a Szent Mungóban látom el, de… – kezdte szabadkozva a lány, Perselus azonban egyetlen laza mozdulattal leintette.

– De ha kiderülnének a részletek arról, hogy mi történt velem, mindenki megtudná a kórházban, hogy a drága világ-közepe-Potter egy mihaszna kis drogos, amit persze maga nem akar. Értem én.

Abott egy pillanatra úgy elhallgatott, mintha a torkára forrt volna a szó, és lesütötte a szemét. Végül aztán letérdelt a dívány mellé, és miközben hűvös kezét a férfi forró homlokára tette, azt suttogta: – Köszönöm.

– Milyen mentális hatásai vannak? – kérdezte néhány perccel később Perselus csendesen. – Mit kellene tapasztalnom?

– Reményeim szerint most már semmit – felelte a lány. – De hogy korábbról… Az LSD hallucinogén alkaloid, de nem a szokványos értelemben vett hallucinációkat okoz. Sokkal inkább kitágítja a teret, megváltoztatja a dolgokat, ami miatt a használó másmilyennek érzékeli a valóságot. Persze a szer bevétele előtti hangulattól és állapottól függően is változhat, de alapvetően érzékcsalódások jellemzőek rá. Színérzékelések, kaleidoszkópszerű, geometriai formák látványa, mozgó tárgyak...

Maga sem értette, miért, de összeszorult Perselus torka. – Szóval a hatása alatt nem képzelődik az ember? Nem… hallucinál?

– Nem, tudomásom szerint, nem. – Abott végighúzta a pálcáját Perselus teste fölött, s közben elgondolkodva folytatta. – De maga más helyzetben van, uram. Az LSD-nek rendkívül kicsi a küszöbmennyisége, ötven és száz mikrogram között, de Harry már megszokottan kétszázas mennyiségben fogyasztotta. Fogalmam sincs, hogyan lehetett rákenve a cukorra, de ha maga „első fogyasztó” létére egy nagyobb mennyiséget juttatott be a szervezetébe, azzal rendkívüli módon felerősíthette a hatásait.

Perselus a fejét rázta. – _Lehetséges_ a hallucináció, vagy sem? Ezt mondja meg!

Nem értette, miért olyan fontos ez neki. Nem lett volna egyszerűbb rábólintani, és hagyni, hogy elhitesse magával: igen, megint az őrület játszott vele, megint az agya tréfálta meg azzal, hogy odateremtette mellé Lilyt? Nem lett volna milliószor könnyebb ráhagyni az egészet a drogra?

De nem. Perselusnak _tudnia kellett._ Úgy érezte, beleőrül, ha nem tudja meg.

Abott megkereste a férfi tekintetét, és egy pillanatig tartotta azt, mielőtt lassan bólintott volna. – Olvastam olyan esettanulmányokat, ahol a használók arról számoltak be, hogy olyan volt, mintha megnyílt volna előttük egy spirituális tér, mintha… mintha több-kevésbé átléptek volna egy másik valóságba.

_„Egy ideig ellebeghetünk még itt a két világ között, hamarosan azonban mindkettőnknek mennünk kell…”_

Ezt mondta. Ezt mondta Lily.

Ezt mondatta vele a _drog_.

Perselus nyelt egyet, hogy a megfáradt nyögés ne tudja elhagyni a száját.

– Kérek egy pohár vizet – mondta inkább csendesen, s a fal felé fordult. Abott azonnal felállt, és szapora léptekkel a konyhába sietett.

o.0°O//A.remény.évszaka.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _Season.of.Hope_.\\\O°0.o

Szokatlan dolog esett meg pár nappal később: hullni kezdett a hó. A puha pelyhek lágyan morzsolódó lepelbe vonták az egész várost, csillogó fehérré varázsolva mindent, amerre csak szem látott. Miközben Perselus zsebre dugott kézzel, arcába húzott kámzsával lépegetett a ropogós, tejszínű paplanon, körülötte mindenki arról beszélt, milyen szokatlan, hogy már november közepén hó szállingózik alá a magasból.

Perselus maga nem sokat foglalkozott ezzel. A hideg és a hó nem hatották meg: ami azt illeti, a legkevésbé sem érdekelte a dolog. Azt az egyet azonban el kellett ismernie, hogy volt valami ritka íz ebben az eseményben – valami, ami véget vetett a megszokott réginek, és egy egészen új dolog ígéretét hordozta magában.

A férfi csöndes léptekkel haladt a londoni nagy híd felé, miközben zsebe mélyén a világ szemétől elrejtve nyugodt higgadtsággal szorította az utolsó tárgyat, ami keserves múltjához kötötte: Lily hajtincsét. A puha szálak kellemes meleget ontottak magukból a férfi tenyerébe, Perselus azonban életében először nem úgy élte ezt meg, mintha a vörös fürt magához akarná láncolni őt. A lágy melegség inkább volt hasonlatos egy gyengéd cirógatáshoz, mellyel hosszú időre szóló búcsú előtt illeti egyik ember a másikat. És az igazat megvallva, most pontosan valami ilyesmiről volt szó.

Igazán friss lehetett ezen a környéken a hó, mert egyetlen lábnyom sem csúfította még el. Perselus talpa alatt finoman ropogott a hófehér csoda, ő pedig elmerült ennek a hangjában, melyet csak tovább színezett a városi forgalom zaja, és a távolról szóló gyerekzsivaj. Elöntötte őt a tél-érzés, noha odébb volt még a december, odébb volt még az újév.

De valami ma mégis új volt. Valami megváltozott… vagy legalábbis változás előtt állt. És Perselus (hosszú hónapok óta először) mosollyal várta ezt a változást.

Ekkor ért oda úti céljához.

A Temze lágyan ringott a híd alatt, a hideg még nem volt annyira csontig hatoló, hogy fagyott jégburkot leheljen a gyengéd hullámokra. Sötét vizén fakón visszatükröződtek a magasban trónoló hófelhők nehéz alakjai, a mélyében pedig egyetlen élőlény sem látszott. Perselus nekidőlt a híd korlátjának, és hosszú perceken át figyelte, ahogy a magasból aláhulló hópelyhek a tükörsima felszínt érintve azonmód eggyé vállnak a folyammal. Gyönyörű volt.

Fogalma sincs, mennyi ideig álldogált ott, nem törődve a mögötte el-elsétáló nagykabátos emberekkel, ám egyszer csak pattant benne valami (mélyen, parázslón, mégis melegen), és akkor tudta, hogy itt az idő. Ennél jobb pillanat úgysem fog jönni.

Kihúzta zsebéből a gondosan összefont hajtincset, majd még egyszer utoljára a jegessé hűlt ujjai közé fogta. Furcsa, régen már a puszta gondolatától annak, amire most készül, hasgörcs fogta volna el, most azonban semmi ilyesmit nem érzett. Tulajdonképpen épp ellenkezőleg: mintha egy felgyógyított baglyot készült volna szabadjára engedni azzal a tudattal és reménnyel, hogy egyszer majd, idővel – ha ő is úgy akarja –, visszajön még hozzá.

Perselus maga elé húzta a puha fürtöt, a szájához érintette, s fagytól hideg ajkaival egy futó pillanatra végigsimította az illatos tincset, mielőtt tenyerét szétnyitva hagyta volna, hogy az kihulljon a kezéből.

Meglepően könnyű volt végignézni, ahogy a hajtincs puha hang kíséretében elmerült a Temze sötétlő vizében. Úgy érezte, mintha hatalmas láncot vetett volna le magáról, ám nem abban az értelemben, hogy Lily emléke vasra verve tartotta volna őt. Sokkal inkább úgy, mintha szabaddá tette volna a lány szellemét, hogy sötét és nehéz gondolatok nélkül, _bűntudat nélkül_ őrizhesse tovább magában. Elvetett valamit, könnyebbé vált, de gazdagabb lett.

Hosszú ideig állt még a hídon a folyó lágy sodrását szemlélve, mielőtt végül kihúzta volna magát. Miközben zsebre dugta a kezét, arra gondolt, hogy Lilynek igaza volt: meg kell bocsátania Potternek. A kölyök bolond volt és tisztességtelen, de ha mélyen magába nézett, Perselus tudta, hogy az a griffendéles balfácán sosem lett volna képes szándékosan ártani neki. Ahhoz túlságosan is nagy erővel tombolt benne az oroszlánvér.

És valahol – valahol mélyen – talán még meg is lepte Perselust. Be kellett látnia, hogy a forrongó haragon, a pusztító megvetésen és sértettségen túl a fiú tette annyira letaglózó volt, hogy a bájitalmester csak így, ennyi idő távlatában volt képes ráismerni a tudata mélyében meghúzódó új érzésre: a döbbenetre.

Nem lehet csodálni. Egész életében _ő_ volt az, aki a Lily ellen elkövetett tettei vezekléseképp háttérbe szorította saját magát; _ő_ volt az, aki mint egy rongycafat, mindig másokat szolgált, másokat védett, örökké háttérbe szorítva a saját érdekeit. Őszintén hitte, hogy Potter részéről az összes önként vállalt mártírság csupán mese volt – egy körítés, amit a társadalom épített fel a Kis Túlélő misztikus alakja köré –, ám az elmúlt időszak eseményeinek fényében Perselus kénytelen volt belátni, hogy tévedett. A társadalomnak ehhez az egészhez semmi köze nem volt. A „Kis Túlélőnek” ehhez semmi köze nem volt. Potter semmilyen Merlin-rendre, semmilyen éljenzésre nem számíthatott azért, ha feláldozza magát a mogorva bájitalmesterért.

És mégis megtette.

Így hát… igen, Perselus belátta, hogy meg kell bocsátania. Ez lesz az ő leckéje, amit el kell sajátítania. Márpedig tanulás terén mindig is kiváló volt.

Talán kezdhetné azzal, hogy mégiscsak visszamegy a Szent Mungóba meglátogatni Pottert. Ezúttal talán kibírná anélkül, hogy megpróbálja letépni a tökkelütött kölyök fejét a helyről…

 _Igen_ , döntötte el Perselus. _Ezzel fogok kezdeni._

A bájitalmester hátradöntötte a fejét, és hagyta, hogy a fehéren pelyhedző vattapamacsok simogatón az arcára peregjenek. Nem is emlékezett már rá, mikor engedte utoljára, hogy a puszta természet így elvarázsolja őt. Most valahogy úgy érezte, minden roxforti mágiánál bűvösebb volt ez az érzés. Néhány pillanattal később ellépett a korláttól, és egy végső pillantást vetett a lassan gomolygó vízfolyamra, mielőtt sarkon fordulva elindult volna vissza, az otthona felé.

_Köszönöm, Lily._

_Szeretlek._

**o.0°O//Harry.és.a.balerina.1.\\\O°0.o**

o.0°O//Ezernyi.lámpás.\\\O°0.o_ o.0°O// _Thousand.Lanterns.\\\_ O°0.o

A levelek puhán szállingóznak a levegőben; előbb táncra kélnek párjukkal a meleg napsugarak ölelésében, majd kacagó széltündérek szárnyán egy szempillantás alatt tovalibbennek. A virágoktól illatos levegő langymeleg kezével gyengéden simítja végig a verőfényes domboldalon pihenő fiú arcát, mielőtt szemérmes kuncogással puha szellemcsókot lehel az ajkára.

Lassú zene hangja szólal meg a távolból, messze lévő emberek örömének hangja, és Harry élvezettel fürdőzik gyönyörük muzsikájában. Jó itt lenni. Szétvetett lábakkal fekszik a selymes pázsiton, miközben balzsamos szellő cirógatja a bőrét, és élvez minden egyes percet, minden napsugarat, ami beragyogja őt.

Valami azonban kúszik a levegőben, érzi. Sötét és nehéz árnyak baljós nyomai settenkednek a közelében, és bármily gyönyörű is ez a pillanat, Harry tudja, hogy készenlétben kell állnia. Ökölbe feszíti a kezét.

RECCS. A törött üvegek porzó szikrákként peregnek szanaszét a fűben, millió égetőn fénylő darabkára osztva szét a nap sugarait. Harry felpattan a domboldalról, s maga elé emeli a kezét, hogy valamicskét árnyékolni tudja a szemét. Veszély szaga terjeng a levegőben, elnyomva minden illatot, minden bóbitát – mindent, ami szép.

Harry ide-oda kapkodja a fejét. Itt van, a közelben jár. Érzi. Hasogat a feje, lüktet a sebhelye, forrong a vére.

_Itt van!_

_ITT VAN!_

Látja őt. Ahogy a sötét alak kilép a fák közül a völgy másik oldalán, mintha minden növény azonmód elhalna a puszta közelségétől. Sötét fellegeket hoz magával, nehéz viharokat, fájdalmat és pusztítást… Égővörös szeme halált ígérve tekint Harryre.

A fiú egy pillanatra megdermed, és csak mered támadójára, aztán sarkon fordul, és egy pillanat alatt eltűnik a fák mögött.

Gyerünk. Gyerünk. Gyerünk. Fuss! _Fuss!_

Szaporán szedi a lábait a rengetegben, sűrű bokrok és nehéz farönkök között rohanva abba az irányba, amiről maga sem tudja, hová vezet. A fák méregzöld lombozata védőfátyolként omol felé, ám ezzel eltakarja a napot is, s így sötétségbe borul minden, amerre Harry fut. Nehezen zihál, oldala kellemetlenül szúr a megerőltetéstől, homlokára csillogó izzadságréteg ül ki, de nem áll meg, mert tudja, hogy az élete múlik most a gyorsaságán. Nagyot nyel, és sebtében hátranéz a válla fölött: a kígyószemű szörnyeteg jól láthatón közeledik mögötte, nem is futva, hanem mintegy úszva az egyre sötétedő levegőben. Tintafekete árnyak követik a gyilkos alak útját, s a démonok hada hangos kacajjal pusztít maga körül mindent, amit csak elér. Harry visszafordul, és miközben gyorsít a tempóján, magában megfogadja, hogy csakis előre fog nézni.

Az erdő azonban nem barátja; mindenféle akadályt állít elé. Lelógó indák próbálják megragadni a karját, tövises növények szaggatnák a bőrét, rikoltó sólymok köröznek felette, és mindeközben egyre közelednek felé az árnyak.

Hirtelen egy kúszó inda tekeredik a bal bokájára, és Harry azon kapja magát, hogy fájdalmas csattanással terül el a földön. Ahogy levegőért próbál kapni, a tüdejére száll a talajról felszálló nehéz, koszos por, amitől a fiú fuldoklón köhögni kezd. Páni félelem rágja be magát az izmaiba, a csontjaiba, miközben felnyomja magát ülésbe, és próbálja leráncigálni magáról az őt elgáncsoló virág indáit. A petúnia nem enged, sőt még eddiginél is fájóbban telepszik rá Harry lábára.

Zúgó hang tép a levegőbe, és a metsző zaj nyomán pillanatokon belül egy üvöltő fúrógép száguld ki a bokrok közül. Az ördögi szerkezet könyörületet nem ismerve repül végig a talajon, mindent porrá zúzva, amit csak ér.

Harry kétségbeesetten próbálja eltépni az őt fogva tartó növény indáit. Gyerünk, gyerünk! Mennie kell, különben meghal!

Épp csak sikerül elszakítania a növényt és ugyanazzal a mozdulattal oldalra vetődnie, mielőtt a fúró átszaladna rajta. Harry már talpon is van, és hátra sem pillantva rohan tovább ismeretlen úti célja felé.

Már nincs nap az égen. Mindenre kormos homály borul, s a nehéz szürkeségben az az ezernyi lámpás ad csupán megváltást, amik meleg fénnyel ragyogva emelkednek ekkor fel a magasba. Utat mutatnak, és vezetik Harryt, noha a végcél még nem tisztult le a fiú előtt. Ahogy elrohan két sűrű bokorrengeteg között, kis híján fellöki az ott békésen pihenő kutyát. Az állat méltatlankodva ugat egyet, ám aztán felemelkedik, s egy hozzá csapódó vidra kíséretében a száguldó Harry nyomába ered, aki hálásan pillant le rájuk. Futtában is megsimítja selymes bundájukat.

Amint hozzájuk ér, a vidra és a terrier kékes lángra lobbannak: földöntúli aurájuk még a békésen szálldogáló lámpások fényét is átragyogja. Az állatok felemelkednek a földről, és immár nem is járnak, hanem szélsebesen suhannak a levegőben Harry oldalán, oltalmazón keringve körülötte. A fiút édes, meleg érzés ontja el a jelenlétüktől, és tudja, hogy védelmezői mellett nem kell tartania semmitől.

 _Kövess!_ Követlek titeket! _Kövess!_ Követlek…

Patrónusai egy magas sziklafalhoz vezetik őt. Harry hiába néz fel, nem is látja a tetejét, de tudja, hogy ellenségei bármelyik percben utolérhetik, így hát nem késlekedik: megragadja a hozzá legközelebb eső kiálló szikladarabot, és elkezdi magát feltornázni rajta. Egyik lábát a másik után teszi, húzza magát felfelé, és bár a folyamat nehéz és izzasztó, védőszellemei erőt adva, biztatón keringnek körülötte.

Fogalma sincs, mennyi idő után éri el a csúcsot, de ott aztán térdre omlik, és zihálva mered a szeme elé táruló látványra. Bármily közel érzi is magához a veszélyt, képtelen nem elámulni a táj leírhatatlan szépségén.

Amerre szem ellát, ragyogó kék óceán húzódik a tér végtelen messzeségébe. A lágyan ringó hullámokon úgy törik meg a napsugár fénye, hogy látszólag mintha milliónyi aranyló kristály táncolna békésen a tükörsima vízfelszínen. A látvány egy ponton a horizont homályos semmijébe veszik.

Harry kiszáradt szájjal mered lefelé a hegytetőről, ám ekkor észbe kap, és hátrapillant a válla fölött. Tagjai megdermednek, ahogy észreveszi, milyen közel jár is már hozzá a kígyószörny; látja őt a démonai kíséretében kilépni a sűrű rengetegből. A fehér arcú árny felnéz, egyenesen a magasban álló Harryre, és a fiú nyomban tudja, hogy nincs megállás.

Előre fordul, és leveti magát a hegyről. Lehunyt szemekkel élvezi az arcába süvítő szelet, a sikoltó zuhanást, és nem fél semmitől.

Olyan könnyedén csobban bele a vízbe, mintha könnyű piheként merült volna el benne, és azonmód erős lábcsapásokba kezd. Nem nehéz, gyorsan halad, akár egy delfin, hisz a lábai átformálódtak, s így, békauszonyok formájában már mindennemű nehézség nélkül lapátolják a vizet. Ahogy előre nyújtja karját a melltempóra, Harry látja, hogy az ujjai között is erős, lilás hártya feszül. A rajta átsüvítő oxigénen keresztül érzi azt is, hogy kopoltyúja nőtt. Az egésznek rettentő bizarrnak és hátborzongatónak kellene lennie, ám Harry nem találja annak.

Puhán és gyorsan úszik a vízben – akár azt is hihetnék, ő mindig is a tenger szülötte volt. Ahogy egyre lejjebb ér, távolodva a felszíntől, úgy sötétedik el fokozatosan a világ körülötte. A tengerfenék közelében már nem sok hallal találkozik, élénken hullámzó, ragyogó korallokat pedig egyet sem lát.

Ám vannak itt mások: sellők. Kacéran úsznak el körülötte, meglengetve Harry előtt hosszú uszonyukat, majd hátrafordulva szelíd mosolyt villantanak a fiúra. Selymes hajuk lágyan meglibben a vízsodrásban, mielőtt hátat fordítva elúsznának.

Harry maga is folytatná útját, ekkor azonban nyálkás hínárok csapnak fel a tengerfenék felől, s tekerednek szorítón a fiú bokája köré. Harry a lábához kap, és próbálja lefejteni magáról a csápok módjára rátapadó növényt, de a legnagyobb baklövés volt odafordulni: csak annyit ér el vele, hogy még több hínár nyúl föl és tekeredik immár a másik bokájára is. Körbefonják a lábszárát, a térdéig felkúsznak, ráakaszkodnak és megpróbálják lerántani őt a mélybe…

Nincs gond, Harry tud lélegezni a víz alatt.

Harry tud _lélegezni_ a víz alatt.

A drága levegő hatalmas, puffos buborékokban hagyja el a száját, ahogy a fiú felüvölt, mikor a nyakán lévő kopoltyú szúró fájdalom kíséretében eltűnik, s ahogy kétségbeesetten csapkod a vízben, érzi, hogy a hártyák és a békauszony visszafejlődnek… Nem több már egy kapálózó, fuldokló gyereknél, és ezen felismerés dühödt, tehetetlen könnyeket csalna a szemébe, ha a víz nem sodorná azt el onnan rögtön.

Felkiált, a maradék levegőt is szabadjára engedve ezzel a tüdejéből, és arcát felszegve kétségbeesetten a felszín felé nyújtja a kezét, mintha remélhetné, hogy megérinti a csillogó víztükröt. Halványan sejtetődik a hullámzó plafon mögött a ragyogó nap; egy másik világ. Harry még feljebb nyújtózkodik a kezével, de a szemét már fájó megadással lehunyja.

Dübörög a szíve, vére forrongva tombol a bőre alatt, sikoltva várva, hogy a segítség megérkezzen… pedig az nem jön…

Segítség!

SEGÍTSÉG!

_SEGÍTSÉG…!!_

Ebben a pillanatban erős kéz kulcsolódik a csuklója köré – erős, meleg tenyér, mely megszorítja őt, és felfelé húzza, a felszín irányába. Az ördögi, csápos hínárok erejüket vesztik: eleresztik a fiút, és bosszúsan húzódnak vissza a tengerfenék árnyai közé.

Harry ösztönösen kapálni kezd a lábaival, s felpillant a sötét alakra, aki felfelé húzza őt. Hosszú ruhája nehezen fodrozódik a sodrásban, és a fiú nem látja az arcát, de a keze, ó, a keze az olyan meleg… Valódi erő sugárzik át belőle Harry testébe.

Már nem is fuldoklik, mintha a puszta testi érintkezés oxigénnel látná el a szervezetét. Egy pillanatra lehunyja a szemét, és miközben élvezi a víz langymeleg simogatását az arcán, azt kívánja, bár sose érnék el a másik világot – bár örökké így maradhatnának. De vágya – természetesen – nem teljesül.

Hangos csobbanással tépi át a vízfelszínt, majd száját nagyra nyitva ösztönösen nyel azonnal magába egy liternyi oxigént. A kinti levegő csípősen hidegnek érződik a langymeleg víz után, de Harry nem foglalkozik vele. Megmentője nyomában kezd el tempózni a szabadság felé: a szárazföldre.

Kivonszolja magát a partra, ahol aztán térde esik a földön, és nehéz köhögéssel próbálja eltüntetni a vizet a tüdejéből. Mikor már nem érzi úgy, hogy menten megfullad, enyhén reszkető kézzel törli meg a száját, majd felpillant az addigra már talpon álló férfi felé.

Harry egész testében megmerevedik. Nehéz, fekete talár, sápadt, göcsörtös kezek, keskeny mellkas, markáns áll, kampós orr, éjsötét haj… A fiú felpattan a földről, és ajkára harapva mered a folyékony tintát idéző szempárba, ám azok a szemek nem őt figyelik. Rá néznek, de nem őt látják, mintha láthatatlan lenne…

Ekkor észrevesz valamit, amitől földbe gyökerezik a lába.

_Áttetsző…_

Maga elé emeli a kezét, és hitetlen, tépő döbbenettel észleli, hogy a keze tökéletesen áttetsző: van ugyan körvonala és formája, de jobban látni a mögötte lévő dolgokat, a partot, a fákat, a férfit… Végignéz magán, és elsápadva veszi tudomásul, hogy mindene átlátszó. Mintha nem is ember volna, hanem kísértet…

Harry megpördül önmaga körül, és döbbent nyögés szalad át az ajkain, ahogy megpillantja a mögötte álló sugárzó alakot. A nő arcán szelíd mosoly ül, kezeit lazán összefonja a háta mögött, ahol puha hullámokban lengedezik hosszú, karmazsinvörös haja. Mintha az egész teste ragyogna, meleg fényt sugározva mindenkire, aki csak rátekint.

Harry visszafordul a megmentője felé, és nem kell többet töprengenie azon, mit, pontosabban _kit_ néz a férfi rajta keresztül. Rá kell harapnia a nyelvére, hogy ne kiáltson fel, és rázza meg a férfit. Ne nézzen keresztül rajta! Pedig tudja, az eszével tudja, hogy mindez nem a megmentője hibája: hiszen Harry átlátszó…

Elszántan lép közelebb a férfihoz, és megemeli a kezét, hogy megérintse őt – ám abban a minutumban, hogy ujjai a fekete talárhoz érnek, a férfi a döbbent Harry szemei előtt válik porrá, s omlik össze egyetlen halomba a földön.

Harry szeme kerekre tágul. A szürke hamu beteríti a földet, és ahogy lehulltában felporzik körülötte a levegő, a füstös anyag nyomán minden elkezd átalakulni: a sziklák és fák helyét nehéz, csupasz falak veszik át, az óceánt magába nyeli a föld, és padló nyílik rajta, a meleg, ragyogó nap pedig sárgás fényű, pislákoló lámpává vedlik át…

Harry egyedül térdepel a szoba közepén, és csak mered maga elé. A néma csendben egyedül az ő lélegzetvételének zaja hallatszik.

Egyedül van.

Lassan lepillant maga elé, ahol pár másodperccel ezelőtt még megmentője maradványait vélte látni. Most nincs ott semmi, csupán egyetlen apró, fémes színű figura.

Harry remegő kézzel nyúl utána, és a tenyerébe zárja a babát. A porcelán metszően hideg, hűvössége átáramlik a fiúba, és libabőrt emel a karjára. Harry mégsem törődik vele. Megsimítja a figurát, aztán maga elé emeli, egészen az arca elé, hogy közvetlen közelről nézhesse meg.

A táncosnő a tökéletesen érdektelenek merev ridegségével tekint vissza rá.

Harryn borzongás fut végig, ahogy ujja hegyével megérinti a kemény tüllruhát. Valami rémlik, valami mozog benne; a fejében… a szívében. Valami van benne.

Lehunyja a szemét, és nyomban felsejlik előtte egy magányos férfi sziluettje. Nem látja tisztán, és nem tud még csak tisztán rágondolni sem, Harry szíve mégis összefacsarodik a homályos alak láttán.

_Itt járt nálam… Nemrég itt járt nálam. Beszélt hozzám, kiabált velem, gyűlölt engem… Itt volt._

_Velem volt._

Jeges karmok simítják végig a hátát, dermesztőn megcirógatják az arcát, s halálos csókot lehelnek az ajkára.

A fiú óvatos mozdulatokkal forgatja meg a kezében a fél lábon tipegő balerinát. Ekkor aztán hirtelen egy sugallat kap szárnyra a fejében, s ő a zengőn suttogó szavaknak engedve megcsavarja a figura alatti dobogót. Halk, pattogó zaj hallatszik, mint amikor felhúznak egy órát… majd finoman kopogó zeneszó csendül fel. A balerina táncba és énekbe kezd.

Harry még a kezében tartja pár pillanatig, aztán gyengéden lerakja a szobrocskát a padlóra. Ő maga hasra fekszik mögötte a földön, két karját összefonja az arca alatt, és elfeküdve, pislogás nélkül figyeli a puha dallam hangjára lágyan keringő babát.

A kis táncosnő pedig csak forog.

És forog.

És forog…

* * *

Saját rajzaim:


End file.
